


Радиоволны в дебрях Вайоминга

by Roman_Ou



Category: Firewatch (Video Game), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Rimming, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Ou/pseuds/Roman_Ou
Summary: — Непривычно с тобой говорить, когда я тебя вижу. Ну, знаешь, не по радио. Лицом к лицу.— Мне накрыться простыней? — с сарказмом поднял левую бровь Дерек.— Неа. Лучше не надо, — Стайлз очень надеялся, что его щеки сейчас не горят от стыда. «Ни в коем случае не прикрывай себя, Адонис!» — пронеслось у него в голове.---- ИЛИ ----Стайлз всего лишь хотел спокойно поработать смотрителем за пожарной обстановкой в лесах Вайоминга… Кто же мог догадаться, что эта непыльная работа превратится в каскад странных событий?Повседневность в антураже национального парка Шошони, приправленная щепоткой детективного, мистического и романтического блеска.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Выражаю благодарность бете Cinnamon_tea за правки

— Вот блять… — пробормотал Стайлз, оттирая об землю кроссовок от дерьма, в которое вступил. — Надеюсь, эту кучу навалял какой-нибудь молодой и крупный лось, а не медведь.

Испуганно задохнувшись от собственных слов, парень воровато осмотрелся по сторонам. Окружающие высокие деревья и кусты, кажется, нападать на него не собирались.

 — Нееет. Тут же не водятся гризли, — для собственного успокоения затараторил Стайлз. — Если только пумы. Поэтому, вперед! Не стоит бояться! Быть загрызенным пумой насмерть и обмазанным экскрементами медведей — не вариант!

Осмотревшись снова по сторонам и вздохнув, он поправил рюкзак на спине и пошел дальше по лесу. Не так далеко виднелась пожарная вышка, на которой ему придется держать вахту до сентября. И это очень радовало парня, ведь на вышку уж точно не залезут всякого рода хищники. Ну, во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.

 — Школьный курс биологии совершенно бесполезен в реальной жизни. Почему нам не преподавали как определить по продуктам жизнедеятельности виды животных, обитающие в Вайоминге? Это было бы полезнее, чем знать что такое митохондрии или зиготы, — бубнел себе под нос Стайлз. — И вообще, существуют ли эти митохондрии? Кто знает… Зато прожорливая пума однозначно где-то тут рядом существует.

**Неделю назад**

 — Это паршивая идея, бро, — с сомнением сказал Скотт.  
 — Поддерживаю. Стайлз, ты с ума сошел? — уверенно припечатала Лидия. — Ты там и месяц не протянешь, вернешься обратно в Нью-Йорк.  
 — Эй! Я вполне могу протянуть больше месяца без кучи людей вокруг себя, — Стайлз махал руками и локтями, показывая те самые толпы людей и пытался не сильно обижаться на слова подруги. Тем более, что он сам понимал, что она права. — Не стоит наговаривать, Лидия.  
 — Пф, — закатив глаза фыркнула девушка.

Компания сидела в кофейне недалеко от станции Гэйтс Авеню, в которую друзья ходили перед тем, как отправиться на вечернюю постановку в один из местных театров. Это была их еженедельная традиция, во всяком случае они старались ее придерживаться. Но со временем, как заметил Стайлз, им все реже удавалось увидеться втроем. Скотт загружен работой, Лидия занята своим новым очередным парнем, а сам Стайлз последний месяц хандрил так сильно, что никуда из дома, кроме как на работу выходить и не хотел.

 — Я не понимаю, зачем отправляться в какой-то Вайоминг? Что ты забыл в этом Шошони? Переживать расставания лучше всего в больших городах, а не в глуши посреди неизвестности. Для того, чтоб забыть бывшего парня всего то и стоит, что переспать с несколькими новыми случайными. «Великолепная» природа национального парка тебе не поможет, а вот секс — поможет. И вообще…

Стайлз чуть нахмурился — такой многословной Лидию он еще не видел. Она все распиналась и распиналась, так сильно жестикулируя, что он уже начал опасаться, что в один из махов руками она таки снесет стаканчик из рук Скотта.  
Стайлз перевел взгляд на друга. Его бро молча попивал кофе, но по лицу было видно — идею он не одобряет. Лидия же, покачивая своей рыжей шевелюрой, продолжала приводить аргументы за то, что лучше остаться тут:

 — Да и с работой что ты будешь делать? Или ты уволишься со своей должности и станешь профессиональным наблюдателем за пожарами? И вообще, как это будет происходить? Ты будешь целыми днями сидеть на пожарной вышке и смотреть коршуном по сторонам, ожидая где-то столб дыма? Я это вслух сейчас проговорила и поняла, что ты же сойдешь там с ума! — кажется, Лидия не успевала даже воздух в легкие набирать между предложениями.  
 — В общем, что Лидия хотела сказать, — перебил ее Скотт. — Ты серьезно настроен?

Стайлз поднял глаза на Скотта. Старый друг хорошо понимал, что если Стайлз что и вобьет себе в голову, то уже не передумает.

 — Да, я серьезно. Я все обдумал, договорился с Морелл. Работу буду сдавать по электронке, она согласна, — тут Стайлз лукавил. Морелл согласилась отпустить его в этот «отпуск», но уговаривать пришлось долго. И не столько уговаривать, сколько объяснять, что это не растянутое по времени увольнение, а действительно нужный отдых. — Да и в принципе, что может служить большим вдохновением для создания графики под компьютерную игру о средневековье, чем настоящий лес и живая природа?

Скотт тактично молчал. Лидия смотрела на Стайлза так, будто он посмел наступить ногами на ее любимые туфли.

 — И тебе, Скотт, не стоит волноваться по поводу того, чтоб искать нового соседа. Я буду оплачивать свою половину, пока не вернусь в сентябре обратно, — нервно постукивая пальцами по пустому стакану объяснялся Стайлз. — Мне нужно это. Я думаю, что такой, эммм… отдых пойдет мне на пользу.

Стайлз заёрзав на стуле, посмотрел на друзей — Скотт слегка кивнул, Лидия же отдышавшись неохотно сказала:

 — Окей. Но ты должен знать, что если через месяц ты захочешь вернуться — возвращайся. Не вздумай там досиживать до сентября, пытаясь что-то кому-то доказать. Мы любим тебя и мы любим тебя здесь, а не в дремучих лесах Вайоминга, — подвела итог разговора она. — И вообще, что это за название такое дурацкое «Шошони»?  
 — Индейское, — улыбнулся Стайлз. Все-таки замечательные у него друзья. Стоит обязательно им в сентябре привезти по коряге в подарок.

****

Стайлз проклинал себя за то, сколько набрал с собой вещей. Рюкзак душил его весом ноутбука и других приборов из цивилизации, а 28-ми летнее худощавое тело явно не было радо таким нагрузкам. Только сейчас до него дошло, что фен брать с собой не стоило. Правда, радовало то, что ему не пришлось идти со всем своим барахлом 17 километров, так как рейнджеры подбросили его на вертолете, меньше чем в километре от нового «места работы».

 — Фууух, — выдохнул парень. Он добрался до подножья пожарной вышки, так что можно было бросить сумку и рюкзак, что он и сделал. Уперев руки в бока, Стайлз стал осматриваться по сторонам.

Наверху, одна из сторон вышки радовала широкой полоской солнечных батарей, внизу у лестницы был какой-то бочок с краном, который видно был запасом питьевой воды (или обычной воды, это стоило еще ему выяснить). Не так далеко под деревьями прятался какой-то сарай.

 — Пора наведаться в свои владения, — с энтузиазмом Стайлз пошел к сараю, который на глазах стал больше походить на… обычный туалет. — Ну, глупо было бы ожидать тут биотуалет. Дорог нет, вывезти нельзя. Не вертолетами же его отсюда забирать, — бормотал Стайлз. Резко открыв дверь, он тут же пожалел. — Буэээ…

Сдерживая рвоту и закрывая нос, Стайлз отпрянул от нужника. Пытаясь как-то ногами закрыть дверь, он подумал, что обход владений можно на этом закончить и пора посмотреть на свою новую обитель.

Поднимаясь на обзорную вышку по лестнице, длиною в вечность, он в очередной раз пожалел, что взял с собой тот чертов фен. Но поскольку папка его нытиком не растил, Стайлз продолжил взбираться наверх.  
Поднявшись на площадку, он начал обходить по кругу дом в поиске двери. Дверь нашлась буквально за поворотом и, выудив ключи из кармана, Стайлз наконец вошел в свой новый дом. Обстановка не радовала разнообразием, но на другое и рассчитывать не стоило. Кровать стояла напротив двери, с правой стороны было что-то напоминающие длинную плиховиниль — комбинацию плиты, духовки, раковины и холодильника. С левой стороны непонятные полочки, которые так и не могли решить для чего они предназначены — для книг или для обуви, а сзади, у двери, небольшой стол и пара стульев. На потолке красовался круглый красный светильник с иероглифами, прибывший прямиком из ширпотребного магазинчика дядюшки Ляо. По углам комнаты валялся разный хлам и мусор от прошлого жителя. Ну и конечно окна во все стены, чтоб можно было наблюдать за пожарной обстановкой. Кое-где висели небольшие плакаты, на которых описывалась флора национального парка Шошони.

Несмотря на скудную обстановку Стайлз не мог нарадоваться. Что-то было правильное и замечательное в этом стеклянном доме, где лес виден как на ладони.  
Постояв несколько минут с безумной улыбкой, он наконец вынырнул из состояния «размышления ни о чем»:

 — Так, не время расслабляться! — хлопнул он в ладоши. — Через четыре часа зайдет солнце, а значит нужно провести уборку.

Впервые за целый месяц Стайлз чувствовал такой прилив сил, что готов был свернуть горы.

**День первый**

Стайлз начал уборку с полочек, на которых валялись женские романы и порванная обувь малого размера. Выкинув обувку сразу в мусор, он взял одну из книжечек и повертел её в руках. На обложке красовалась стандартная дама в утянутом корсете с титьками наружу, а рядом, прижавшись к ней, стоял полуобнаженный мускулистый мужчина, который явно не был приверженцем моды на ношение рубашек. Первый порыв был выбросить эту срамную литературу в мусорку, но Стайлз задумался: порнушку в HD в этой глуши не посмотришь, а перед поездкой он не додумался сделать «стратегические запасы» на мобилке и ноутбуке, так что книжки могли бы и пригодиться.

 — Ебать мою жизнь… До чего я докатился, — вздохнул парень и поставил роман обратно на полку. Жить тут не один месяц, а разрядка ему все равно потребуется. Чисто на одном воображении далеко не уедешь, так что Стайлз решил, что можно иногда и потерпеть выражения типа «горячий жезл» и «полные груди».

Уборка в итоге заняла несколько часов, но новый дом теперь выглядел, как вполне пригодное место для жилья. Под кроватью обнаружилось разобранное кресло-качалка, и Стайлз потратил еще час на то, чтоб собрать его. С помощью обнаруженного молотка под раковиной и такой-то матери, ему удалось собрать этот «подарок» от прошлых смотрителей. Да, поскрипывало оно чуть и выглядело кресло не самым лучшим образом, но сам факт его наличия уже обрадовал Стайлза. Он предвкушал долгие дни, когда будет сидеть в качалке, рисовать и смотреть за лесом.

 — Вот так, — накинув какое-то подобие покрывала на кресло, с удовльствием выдохнул новый наблюдатель пожарной вышки.

Закончив с уборкой, когда солнце почти село за горизонт, Стайлз решил, что можно и отдохнуть. Включив странный красный светильник, он залез с ногами в кресло.

Оранжевое закатное небо и красный свет внутри комнаты вызывало у парня сюрреалистичные ощущения. Тихо играющая музыка из ноутбука только увеличивала этот визуальный оргазм, Стайлз не мог наглядеться на окружающую действительность. Через открытые окна и двери гонял легкий вечерний ветерок, который мягко облизывал лицо и шею, даря мурашки по всему телу. Редкие ночные бабочки подлетали к светильнику, но не найдя там ничего интересного, лениво улетали прочь.

«Интересно, кто она? Та девушка, которая жила тут до меня?» — задумался Стайлз. — «Она читала женские романы, так как ей тут было одиноко и скучно… Сломала кресло и не смогла его починить, поэтому оставила его тут в надежде, что кто-то другой его починит… Или это кресло было тут до нее? Хм… Ну она точно не любила готовить, ведь кто держит на плите моющее средство, а внутри духовки складную удочку и другой хлам? Да и любовь к мексиканским орнаментам на покрывалах тоже много чего о ней говорит.»

Посмеиваясь Стайлз пытался разгадать свою неизвестную коллегу. Кто она? Мексиканка в возрасте, которая сбежала сюда побыть одной? Пока что портрет ее получался довольно-таки обычным. «Хотя,» — думал он. — «Вряд-ли другие люди соглашаются на такую работу.»

Откинув назад голову в кресле, Стайлз не мог поверить… Все казалось до идеальности нереальным и четким, будто раньше на глазах были линзы, которые размывали мир. Он не знал, продержится тут только месяц или доживет до сентября, но он точно знал одно: ради этой картинки стоило приехать в Шошони.

****

Зверь, держась в тени деревьев, гнался за ним. Стайлз бежал из последних сил, но чувствовал, что долго не продержится. Петляя по ночному лесу, парень неосторожно зацепился ногой за корень дерева и кубарем полетел вниз по склону. К такому его жизнь однозначно не готовила. Черт, да Стайлз даже в спортзале всегда пропускал кардио-тренировки. Если бы он знал, как повернется жизнь, то уж точно не филонил от занятий на беговых дорожках.

Чувствуя, будто каждая кость в теле сломана, парень поднялся. Гул, который раздавался от Зверя, обещал, что парня скоро догонят и разорвут на части. Нечеловеческий скрежет сзади пугал и гнал прочь от источника звука. Громко выдохнув Стайлз, даже не обернувшись, рванул дальше в надежде, что сможет оторваться от хищника.

Надежды эти были пустые и Стайлз и Зверь знали, что победитель и побежденный уже давно определены. Простой человек не может тягаться с природной машиной для убийств, поэтому эта погоня была лишь игрой в кошки мышки.

Ободранные и кровоточащие руки и лицо парня саднили, и в очередной раз ударившись плечом о дерево, Стайлз подумал, что бежать вечно не сможет. Вокруг на многие километры никого нет, никто ему не поможет, и единственная возможность спастись — дать бой. Конечно, убегать от проблемы — самое лучшее решение, но не в том случае, когда проблема в прямом смысле жаждет тебя убить и ни на какие компромиссы не согласна.

На глаза Стайлзу попала толстая палка. Подбежав к ней, он схватился за неё, как за свою последнюю надежду. Было бы лучше, чтоб это был заряженный дробовик, но откуда в этой глуши мог он взяться?

Обхватив палку руками и повернувшись лицом ко всё нарастающему гулу, Стайлз принял стойку, готовясь к нападению на Зверя. Попытавшись унять дрожь в ногах, парень начал осматриваться по сторонам:

 — Ну, привет, засранец. Вот мы и познакомились, — ехидно пробормотал Стайлз громадной черной пуме, которая вышла к нему. Зверь сверкал бледно-красными глазами и странно рычал. Стиснув своё оружие и готовясь к атаке, Стайлз ободрил себя, — Сейчас или никогда.

****

Вздрогнув, Стайлз проснулся в кресле-качалке. Тело от неудобной позы ломило, голова завалилась на правое плечо, а левая сторона шеи болела так, будто по ней сильно ударили. Тяжело вздохнув, он попытался нормально сесть. Красный свет от светильника теперь вызывал только неприятные ощущения, и от его вечернего приятного свечения не осталось и следа. В окружающей тьме ночи Стайлзу казалось, что кто-то разлил в воздухе его собственную кровь.

Потирая затекшую шею, парень поднялся из кресла и подошел к стене с выключателем с намерением прекратить эту пытку светом. Щелкнув тумблером Стайлз погрузился в темноту и словил себя на мысли, что гул, который преследовал его во сне, никуда не исчез. Он все еще раздается, но теперь не приближается, а наоборот затихает. Резко открыв дверь, Стайлз вышел на площадку в поисках источника звука.

Чувствуя себя все еще сонным, он попытался сфокусироваться на ускользающем от сознания гуле. Что его могло издавать Стайлз понять не мог, а еще через пару секунд все затихло.  
Стоя на площадке и держась за перила, смотритель пытался понять, нет ли у него звуковых галлюцинаций. Но все, что он слышал сейчас это пищание комаров, которые летали в поисках поживы. В ночной прохладе сонный мозг Стайлза отказывался о чем-то думать, кроме как о кровати и здоровом сне, поэтому постояв минуту он решил, что подумает об этом завтра. Развернувшись, в тусклом свете полумесяца, парень вернулся в комнату и залез под одеяло. Загадка странных звуков может подождать и до завтрашнего утра. 

Снова проваливаясь в сон, Стайлз пытался понять, почему он решил, что лучше напасть на Зверя в кошмаре, а не залезть, к примеру, на дерево. Но через некоторое время, мысль о том, что глупо искать логику во снах, полностью вычеркнула этот вопрос из его сознания.

****

Стайлз проснулся от того, что солнце нещадно светило ему в глаза.

 — Ммммм… Блядское солнце… Скройся, — бормотал он, ворочаясь в кровати и пытаясь спрятаться от нового дня.

Полежав так минут пять, Стайлз понял, что уже не заснет. Желудок тоже подал сигнал своим бурчанием, что проснулся. Взвесив все за и против от дальнейшего лежания в кроватке, Стайлз решил, что пора вставать, да и работой заниматься тоже стоило. Глупо в первый же день «прогуливать».  
Откинув одеяло и почесав живот, Стайлз направился к мини-холодильнику. Выудив нехитрую снедь он решил, что «побалует» себя бутербродом с чаем.

 — К черту это правильное питание, — сипло радовался Стайлз. Включив чайник и намазывая толстый слой масла на хлеб, его посетила запоздалая мысль: на телефон никто не звонил, да и рация тоже молчит. — И который час вообще?

Стайлз перенес еду на стол и попытался включить ноутбук. Конечно, за ночь батарейка разрядилась, хорошо что благодаря аккумуляторам и солнечным батареям в его каморке есть свет и подзарядиться не проблема. Мобильник еще был жив, но вот связь он ловить напрочь отказывался. Рейнджеры его предупреждали, что в такой глуши мобильная связь если и работает, то в местах близких к вышкам связи, и если ему нужно общаться с цивилизацией, то стоит пользоваться рацией. Правда, рация тоже не панацея и, как ему объяснили, связаться он сможет только с ближайшими обзорными вышками. Проводной связи вышка Стайлза не имела и если что, то ему следует обращаться по рации напрямую к своему начальству.

К начальству, с которым Стайлз даже не знаком. На коротком брифинге ему объяснили только то, что с ним свяжутся с другой обзорной вышки, и что в случае проблем ему стоит обращаться напрямую к этой вышке.

Поставив рацию в док-станцию на зарядку, Стайлз задумался о ночном гуле. Сложно назвать звук неопределенного происхождения «проблемой». Может этот гул издают солнечные батареи (хотя что там может издавать такие звуки)? А может это вертолет пролетал в 5-10 километрах от его вышки?

Пережевывая бутерброд и запивая его чаем, Стайлз все больше убеждался, что он сам себя накручивает. Такими размышлениями он докатится до теорий про НЛО над Шошони. Скорее всего это был вертолет, хотя слабая мысль «какого черта он летает тут ночью» не давала полностью забыть эту ночную странность.  
Разблокировав мобильник Стайлз проверил время: 7 утра. Он уже и забыл, когда вставал так рано. Наверное, еще тогда, когда учился в школе. На ум стали приходить разного рода смешные истории и глупости, которые с ним тогда творились, но надолго окунуться в воспоминания у него не получилось. Дрейфование в омуте памяти прервал мягкий мужской голос:

 — Вышка «Две вилки», приём. Вызывает вышка «Делайлы». Ответьте.

Отложив телефон в сторону, Стайлз уставился на рацию. Поскольку на этой частоте должно было связаться начальство, он поспешил взять ее в руку.

 — Вышка «Две вилки», ответьте.  
 — Да, это «Две вилки», — проглотив комок в горле проквакал Стайлз.  
 — Вас вызывает вышка «Делайлы». «Две вилки», ответьте.

Стайлз недоуменно посмотрел на рацию в руке. «Этот мужик совсем болван?» — подумал он, — «я же ему только что ответил.»

 — «Две вилки», ответьте. Зажмите боковую красную кнопку на рации и отзовитесь.

Стайлз сморщил нос из-за собственной тупости: «Даже сутки не прошли, а я уже забыл как пользоваться рацией. Это ж не мобильный телефон.»

 — «Две вилки» слушает, — зажав кнопку отозвался Стайлз.  
 — Ну наконец-то! «Две вилки», где вы пропадали? По моим данным вы должны были еще вчера вечером добраться до вышки, — сварливо заметил невидимый собеседник.  
 — Эммм… — растерялся Стайлз. — Батарейка в рации видно вчера сдохла или рейнджеры дали мне незаряженную. В общем, я только сейчас запихнул ее в док-станцию на зарядку.  
 — Ладно. Надеюсь, что такого больше не повторится. Еще 3 часа, и я бы сообщил о том, что ты пропал. Настоятельно рекомендую отзываться, когда я связываюсь с твоей вышкой и всегда следить за зарядом в рации, — распекало, как было ясно по его тону, начальство. — Рейнджеры проинструктировали про режим дня и обязанности?  
 — А-а-а-ага, — протянул Стайлз пытаясь изобразить уверенность. В общих чертах он все помнил. Во всяком случае, он был уверен, что помнит, но эта уверенность в своей памяти была до того, как он забыл проверить уровень заряда в рации.  
 — Ясно, — вздохнуло начальство. Механическим голосом собеседник начал сжато пересказывать то, что вчера говорили на мини-брифинге рейнджеры. — В общем, ты должен быть на посту минимум с 10 утра и до заката. Осматривать с вышки территорию должен хотя бы раз в 10-15 минут. Отлучаться с вышки во время работы ты можешь не более, чем на час за раз. Но даже пока ты не на вышке, ты обязан смотреть в небо с той же периодичностью. Если видишь столб дыма — связываешься со мной. Когда надо отправить список провианта и вещей для рейнджеров — связываешься со мной. Заблудился — связываешься со мной. Если какие-то проблемы — связываешься со мной. Вопросы?  
 — Нет! Нет вопросов, — быстро отозвался Стайлз. — Все понятно.  
 — Карта у тебя есть? Если рейнджеры не выдали, поищи в столе. Компасом пользоваться умеешь?

Карту ему выдали, да и компас тоже есть. Вон они валяются на столе. Отстойно, что в этой глуши паршиво работает GPS в его мобильнике, но Стайлз знал на что шел, когда соглашался на эту работу.

 — Да, карта и компас есть. Пользоваться ими умею, — не без гордости заметил Стайлз. — Я бывший бойскаут.  
 — Хм. Бойскаут. Ну хорошо, — кисло отозвалось начальство. Похоже его собеседник уже составил впечатление о Стайлзе. И впечатление было не особо радужное.

«И что его в задницу укусило?» — подумал Стайлз. — «На работу меня взяли, а значит, я не полный отстой. Подумаешь, забыл про рацию.»

 — «Делайла», а как тебя зовут? Я сомневаюсь что это твое имя. Да и меня зовут не «Две вилки», а Стайлз.  
 — Стайлз? Тебя родители так назвали? — даже через рацию Стайлз видел, как начальство недоверчиво подняло бровь.  
 — Аааа, нет. Это мой ник. Меня все так называют, я просто свое имя не люблю, — зачастил Стайлз. — Так как тебя зовут? Мы уже минуту говорим и это становится совсем неприлично, в мыслях называть своего начальника Делайлой.  
 — Рейнджеры также знают только твой ник? Или ты оставил им настоящие сведения? — с сарказмом спросила рация.  
 — Им известен и ник и имя, — холодно отозвался Стайлз.

«Какого хрена Делайла не говорит, как его зовут?» — злился Стайлз, не обращая внимания на то, что сам свое имя он так и не назвал. — «И какого черта цепляться так к моему нику?»

 — Дерек. Меня зовут Дерек, — спустя какое-то время ответило начальство.  
 — Замечательно, чувак! Вот и познакомились, — обрадовался Стайлз.  
 — Дерек. Моё имя не «чувак». Не стоит меня так называть, — даже через радиосвязь были слышны кавычки и недовольство Дерека. А еще секунду назад Стайлз был уверен, что лед тронулся.  
 — Да. Окей, Делайла, — брякнул Стайлз. — В общем я очень хочу позавтракать, а потом заскочить в сарай у вышки, который прикидывается гальюном. Так что поговорим позже.

Разговор он закончил довольно-таки топорно, но Стайлз не мог отказать себе в удовольствии «бросить трубку». Дерек же на его прощание ничего не ответил, поэтому положив рацию в док-станцию, Стайлз продолжил попивать чай.

«Хм. А про местных хищников спросить забыл,» — вспомнил он. Тут же разозлившись на наставнический тон Дерека Стайлз продолжил, — «Ну и хрен с ним. Пусть меня хоть стая медведей гризли сожрет и высрет у реки, но говорить с ним я буду четко по необходимости и не более.»

****

В 8 часов утра Стайлз понял, что имеет смысл сходить к реке и искупаться. Вчера вечером он забыл это сделать и сегодня от него уже откровенно пованивало. Запихнув в рюкзак полотенце и пару других вещей он взял компас и карту.

 — Ну-с, проведем тест-драйв навигационной системы, — просиял Стайлз, закрывая дверь обзорной вышки и спускаясь по лестнице вниз.

Решив не сильно далеко отходить от своего нового дома, Стайлз наметил на карте мелкую речушку, у которой вчера его высадил вертолет. Путь близкий и немного знакомый.  
Идя по лесу смотритель дышал полной грудью утренним воздухом. Солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся через листву на деревьях, освещали кустарники и многочисленные цветы. Казалось, что нигде нет свободного места от майских цветущих растений. Сладко-соленый воздух забивал нос, а бабочки и пчелы опьяненные им летали меж цветками без остановки. Возможно, они как и Стайлз, хотели выпить до остатка эти дурманящие запахи весны.

«Жаль что нельзя забрать этот воздух с собой в Нью-Йорк,» — подумал Стайлз. — «Интересно, обидятся ли Скотт и Лидия, если я в сентябре им вместо коряг привезу в подарок этот воздух в герметичных банках?» — усмехнулся он про себя.

Спускаясь ниже, Стайлз увидел, что река уже близко. На ходу он стащил с себя рюкзак и футболку. Быстрым шагом поспешив к реке и не дойдя пары метров до кромки воды, Стайлз бросил рюкзак на землю и начал стягивать с себя остальную одежду.

 — Оооо дааа, — от восторга прошептал Стайлз, войдя в воду. Он плавно двигался к середине речушки, но вода даже не достала уровня пояса.

Опустившись на спину парень раскинулся звездой, в надежде на то, что так можно будет полежать некоторое время. К сожалению, течение реки, которое не ощущалось пока он входил в нее, начало постепенно смывать Стайлза в сторону берега.  
Ударившись головой об громадный камень, к которому вынесло Стайлза, парень порадовался, что его недалеко снесло, а не дальше по течению в сторону Мексики.

****

Кое-как обтершись полотенцем после «принятия ванны», Стайлз оделся и сел на валун, об который ранее долбанулся головой. Достав блокнот и карандаши из рюкзака, он начал рисовать. Природа Шошони так и просилась на бумагу и за час Стайлз успел почти полностью раскрасить то, что набросал. Казалось, у него давно не было такой работоспособности. Работая по 8-10 часов в офисе, начинаешь забывать что такое вдохновение и просто работа «в стол, под настроение». Сейчас же к нему возвращались те чувства, которые он испытывал в 11-12 лет, когда рисовал просто для себя. Не ожидая похвалы от отца, не ожидая оплаты от работодателя, не надеясь вообще что хоть кто-то увидит его работу.

Рисунок не был копией реальности, и как-то само-собой получилось, что преобладали матовые текстуры. «Удивительно,» — думал Стайлз. — «Страница в блокноте не похожа на окружающую природу из-за фактуры, но в то же время она однозначно её отражение… Матовые текстуры только подчеркивают реальность.»

Стайлз замазал руки карандашами, а указательный палец был черным из-за растушевки, но это было где-то на периферии зрения и совсем его не заботило. Перед глазами же стояла зарисовка, которая своей показной искусственностью только усиливала удивительное ощущение реальности этой «копии» природы. Осматривая результат своего труда Стайлз думал о том, что этот маленький шедевр можно разглядывать только тут, в Шошони. Ведь только тут сладко-соленый воздух создает нужное настроение и ощущение.

Время пролетело совсем незаметно и, взглянув на часы на руке, парень поспешно поднялся. Было почти 10 часов утра, а это значит, что нужно возвращаться на вышку и заниматься работой — смотреть по сторонам в ожидании пожаров.

****

 — «Две вилки», вызывает вышка «Делайла».

«Это был такой замечательный вечер,» — сокрушался Стайлз. — «Пока ты не позвонил. Теперь придется вылазить из моего замечательного кресла-качалки.»

Стайлз положил аккуратно на пол планшет, на котором рисовал, и отодвинул в сторону стул с ноутбуком. Встав с кресла, он неспешно потянулся всем телом, после чего подошел к столу, чтоб взять рацию с док-станции.

 — «Две вилки», прием.  
 — Стайлз тут, — зажав кнопку на рации ответил Стайлз.  
 — О. Отлично, — Дерек явно не ожидал, что на другой стороне ответят так быстро. — Как прошел первый рабочий день?  
 — Замечательно и сверх продуктивно. Все это наблюдение за лесом такое захватывающе.  
 — Хм, — стушевался начальник. — Ты с собой хоть взял какие-то книги чтоб убивать время?  
 — Расслабься, — улыбнулся Стайлз. Отойдя от стола он медленно открыл дверь и вышел на площадку. Солнце почти зашло за горизонт, на небе уже были видны звезды. — Мне есть чем заняться. Сижу тут рисую всякое-разное.  
 — Тогда хорошо, — отозвалась рация и замолчала на пару секунд. — Эммм… Проблем… Никаких проблем не возникло?

«Да, возникла проблема. Ты позвонил,» — ехидно подумал Стайлз.

 — Нет. Никаких проблем. Хотя… Если подумать, то у меня проблемы с мобильной связью. Мобильный модем для ноутбука совсем ничего не ловит, а телефон периодически ловит, но очень слабую связь, которая быстро пропадает. Мне же нужен стабильный сигнал, чтоб отправить на работу почту, но как это сделать я не знаю. Есть какие-то идеи, как выйти из этого положения? — Стайлз даже задержал дыхание. Про мобильную связь он вообще особо не задумывался когда сюда ехал. Теперь же это становится большой проблемой. Он мало того, что не может позвонить никому, так он не может еще и Морелл отправить результаты своей работы.  
 — О. М, да. На северо-западе моего квадрата есть область, где очень хорошо ловит связь. Возьми свою карту, найди на северо-востоке твоего квадрата небольшое озеро. Ты можешь отправиться туда. Я не уверен, возможно связь улучшится и гораздо ближе, просто иди в северо-восточном направлении от своей вышки.  
 — Классно, — обрадовался Стайлз, рассматривая карту. Это действительно хорошие новости. — Я уж думал, ты скажешь, что мне идти километров 20 до ближайшего хорошего сигнала.  
 — Ммм… Я бы не радовался на твоем месте. От твоей вышки туда идти километров 7-8 по пересеченной местности.  
 — Отстой. Это же полтора часа пути.  
 — Да. Поэтому хочу напомнить, что ты не должен отлучаться с обзорной вышки более, чем на час за раз.  
 — Я помню. Спасибо большое за сведения про озеро, — Стайлз надеялся, что разговор на этом закончился.  
 — Хм, — как оказалось, у Дерека было свое мнение на этот счет. — Так ты будешь рейнджерам отправлять почту?

«Зачем рейнджерам мои рисунки?» — завис Стайлз. Прокручивая в голове разговор, он вспомнил, что ничего не говорил Дереку про свою работу. Про свою настоящую работу.

 — Нет. Я работаю художником в компании-разработчике компьютерных игр. Ну там, рисую разнообразные арты, текстуры, прорабатываю раскадровки на основе сценария. Студия у нас маленькая, и мы пока выпустили только одну игру, — ветер прошелся по ежику на голове Стайлза и с силой хлопнул дверью в комнату. Парень обернулся назад и посмотрел на нее, но дверь уже неспешно распахивалась обратно.  
 — О. Это… Да. Это интересно, — Стайлз закатил глаза и оперся животом на перила. Похоже Дерека воспитали волки, иначе кто его учил так вести беседы.  
 — А ты? — проявил интерес Стайлз. — У тебя тоже есть настоящая работа? Или ты профессионально работаешь в пожарном дозоре?  
 — Нет, я не работаю профессионально в дозоре, — ухмыльнулась рация. — Но, я работаю пожарным. Работал. Возможно вернусь обратно в пожарную часть в октябре…  
 — Вау, настоящий пожарный, — восхитился Стайлз. — Горячо!  
 — Эм. Да, наверное, — неуверенно согласился Дерек. — В общем, если пойдешь на озеро ловить интернет, то я советую взять еще и удочку и попытаться словить немного рыбы.  
 — Хах. Это был бы отличный двойной улов. А тут вся рыба съедобная?  
 — Да, можешь не бояться. Ядовитые не водятся.  
 — Спасибо за совет, — искренне поблагодарил Стайлз.  
 — Не за что. Приятного вечера, Стайлз, — попрощался мягкий голос.  
 — И тебе приятного.

«И почему я себя накручивал? Вполне нормальный парень этот Дерек,» — подумал Стайлз.


	2. Chapter 2

**День четвертый**

Как Стайлз не оттягивал этот момент, но ему нужно было идти на северо-восток к озеру за интернетом. Проделанной работы накопилось достаточно и ее следовало отправить Морелл, да и с отцом поговорить тоже хотелось.  
Тянул же с походом к озеру Стайлз по очень простой причине: просыпался он в 7-8 утра, только на туда-обратно дойти, по его прикидкам, надо потратить 3 часа (не считая времени, которое надо будет провести там), а это значит, что до 10 утра вернуться он не успеет. Проснуться же в 6 утра, для такой совы как Стайлз, было паршивым вариантом. Так что единственный выход для него — отправиться туда за час до заката и идти очень быстрым шагом. Провести на озере ночь, после чего утром спокойно отправиться к своей обзорной вышке. К тому же из-за разницы в 2 часа меж Нью-Йорком и Вайомингом он сможет поговорить с Лидией утром, когда она уже не спит и со Скоттом, у которого как раз этим вечером выпадает ночная смена на работе.

Стайлз также решил послушаться совета Дерека и попытаться словить рыбу. Складная удочка нашлась еще во время вечерней уборки прямо внутри духовки. Там же лежала маленькая лопатка и что-то типа сетки, в которой можно будет держать словленную рыбу до утра прямо в озере. На конце сетки была привязана веревка, так что в назначении этой вещи Стайлз не сомневался.

Найдя в одном из отделений плиховинили стеклянную банку и взяв лопатку, Стайлз пошел охотиться на наживку для рыбалки. Если бы кто-то еще год тому назад сказал ему, что он будет в дебрях Вайоминга маленькой лопаткой копать землю чтоб найти червей, то Стайлз однозначно не поверил бы. Скорее всего, он бы посмотрел на своего собеседника, как на сумасшедшего, после чего попросил своего папу арестовать неадекватного чувака.

 — Мда. Вся моя жизнь это одно сплошное «и кто бы мог подумать, что так будет?», — заметил Стайлз, пока копался в земле под вышкой.

Червячки же, видимо почуяв, что на них открыт сезон охоты, решили попрятаться. Стайлз убил почти полчаса на поиски, но смог найти только 3 штуки субтильного вида особей. Закинув их с небольшой порцией земли в банку, он вернулся на вышку и начал собирать рюкзак на вечер. Вытягивая спальный мешок из сумки Стайлз даже порадовался своей прозорливости: «Ха! Пришел твой звездный час. Не зря я тебя тащил из самого Нью-Йорка.» 

Затолкав фонарик и несколько других мелких вещей в рюкзак, парень наконец успокоился. Теперь можно приступать к своим прямым обязанностям.

****

День прошел также однообразно, как и предыдущие. Стайлз периодически смотрел в окна на лес в поисках дыма, а в остальное время рисовал на планшете и правил графику для вечерней отправки. С каждым часом ему все сложнее было заставлять себя просто сидеть и заниматься работой, его тело буквально вибрировало от необходимости размяться и хоть с кем-то нормально поговорить.

Когда до заката оставалось чуть более часа, он решил идти. Отложив в сторону планшет и выключив ноутбук, Стайлз поднял рюкзак с пола. Выйдя из комнаты и закрыв дверь, он начал спускаться вниз, когда обратил внимание на одну неприятную особенность — в небе собирались облака. Конечно, можно идти на удачу, но кто знает, возможно через час-другой начнется дождь, поэтому стоило узнать прогноз погоды.

 — Эм, Дерек? — зажав на рации кнопку проговорил Стайлз.  
 — Вышка «Делайлы» слушает, — где-то секунд через 10 ответили ему. Стайлз ухмыльнулся от официозного ответа Дерека.  
 — Ты не знаешь случайно, дождь вечером-ночью не обещают?  
 — Хм. Нет. По прогнозу должна быть только переменная облачность.  
 — О, отлично. А я вот как раз собираюсь идти на то озеро, где есть связь. Даже захватил удочку и накопал несколько червей. Я никогда не занимался рыбалкой, так что... Советы для меня есть?  
 — Да, постарайся крючком не проткнуть себе палец.  
 — Ха-ха, — ответил прищуриваясь Стайлз.

Отойдя на приличное расстояние от вышки, парень остановился чтоб свериться с компасом и картой. Уже за пару дней нахождения тут, он заметил, что его бойскаутский навык по определению севера по мху на дереве — чушь собачья. Мох рос там, где темно и влажно и совсем необязательно на северной стороне деревьев, поэтому лучше просто пользоваться компасом и стараться обращать внимание на окружение и карту. В каком-то смысле Стайлз даже начинал понимать почему Дерек без энтузиазма встретил информацию о том, что тот был бойскаутом.

Зажав кнопку на рации парень продолжил разговор:

 — Я что еще хотел спросить: я уже дня четыре тут, но за все это время на нашей радиоволне переговариваемся только мы. Рядом же должны быть и другие смотрители. Или я чего-то не понимаю? — продолжил путь на северо-восток к озеру Стайлз.  
 — Вообще-то на этой волне должен был быть еще один человек, но он не продержался тут и недели и покинул пост еще до твоего приезда.  
 — И это все? Только три человека?  
 — Да. Я, как тот, кто приехал раньше всех, являюсь куратором двух других вышек. Такова система — все вышки поделены на блоки по три смотрителя.  
 — Стоп, — вдруг осенило Стайлза. — Так ты являешься моим начальством только потому, что приехал раньше?  
 — Да.  
 — Тц, — щелкнул языком Стайлз. — А я думал тебя назначили за какие-то особые заслуги.  
 — Ну, заслуги были. Я приехал раньше, чем ты, — серьезно заметил Дерек.  
 — Ага, и не поспоришь. Подожди, а как мне связаться с другими вышками?  
 — А зачем тебе с ними связываться?  
 — Вдруг ты будешь недоступен или еще какой-то форс-мажор. Это довольно-таки хлипкая система, когда я могу связаться только с одним человеком.  
 — Стайлз, никаких форс-мажоров тут не происходит, и я в любом случае буду на связи.  
 — Хм. Постараюсь поверить.  
 — Поверь, как заверили меня рейнджеры, тут буквально ничего не происходит. Ты просидишь на вышке до середины-конца сентября и в самом лучшем случае сообщишь о двух-трех лесных пожарах со своего квадрата.

Только сейчас Стайлз полностью осознал, на какую работу подписался. Когда отец предложил ему поехать смотрителем в национальный парк Шошони, то подробно расписал обязанности. Правда, Стайлз не понимал раньше, что тут в прямом смысле ничего не происходит, и он так и будет сидеть на вышке до сентября, периодически развлекая себя походами по вверенному ему квадрату. Замечание Лидии, что он не продержится и месяц на этой работе, могло стать самосбывающимся пророчеством.

Перебирая ногами дальше по лесу, сознание Стайлза зацепилось за последнее радио-сообщение. Получается Дерек, как и он, впервые тут.

 — Так ты раньше не работал тут смотрителем?  
 — Нет, — подтвердил Дерек.  
 — А почему решил тут поработать? Ведь я не думаю, что тебя повысили с, как я помню, должности пожарного на смотрителя за пожарной обстановкой. Так как буду честным, это паршивый карьерный рост.

Дерек молчал с полминуты и Стайлз подумал, что видно залез с таким вопросом куда не следует.

 — Эм… Если это личное, то можешь не отвечать. Мне просто любопытно, — попытался исправить положение Стайлз. — Я вот решил приехать сюда из-за того, что мне изменили, и последний месяц я был в легкой форме депрессии и полностью окунулся в жалость к себе. Плюс последний год я был в каком-то бесконечном падении, будто земли не было под ногами.  
 — Оу.  
 — Да. Парень, с которым я встречался последних два года изменил мне, так что, когда папа предложил мне эту работу я подумал, что это может помочь. Ну знаешь, типа «встряска», смена обстановки. Чтоб не киснуть от паршивых мыслей.

Дерек снова замолчал. «Фак. Я что-то не то ляпнул? Или он гомофоб?» — запаниковал Стайлз. — «Если он гомофоб, то тогда даже если у меня будут проблемы и нужно будет с ним связаться, то Дерек хрен возьмет рацию и ответит»

 — Сочувствую, — отозвалось рация.  
 — Да забей, — облегченно выдохнул Стайлз.  
 — Кхм. Я… Я приехал сюда тоже чтоб сменить обстановку. Хм. Большие города… Они иногда давят на психику.  
 — Ммм. Возможно. Хотя с этим мне согласиться сложно.

Стайлзу, согласно карте, было идти еще около 40 минут, а мобильный телефон все еще не ловил сеть, поэтому он продолжил расспрашивать Дерека:

 — Так, а что теперь будет с квадратом чувака, который свалил?  
 — Ничего. Часть его территории наблюдаю я через бинокль, другую часть — другой смотритель.  
 — Экономно. Ну, со стороны государства, — заметил Стайлз. — А мою часть квадрата ты хорошо видишь?  
 — Нет. Частично мне горы мешают. Но я вижу твою вышку.  
 — Правда? Насколько хорошо?  
 — Ну, я видел, что у тебя по вечерам горит красный свет на вышке. Твой силуэт я слабо различаю.  
 — Круто. А с какой стороны твоя вышка?  
 — С восточной стороны от тебя, если стоять лицом к северу.  
 — Завтра, когда вернусь, обязательно полюбопытствую и рассмотрю в бинокль.  
 — Полюбопытствуй. Будь моим гостем.  
 — Хах.

Стайлз уже прошел достаточно большой участок пути, но мобильник все еще был мертвым. Он выудил телефон из кармана и угрюмо посмотрел на иконку уровня сети: «Не везет. А я надеялся, что уже на полпути к озеру смогу связаться с реальным миром.»

Стайлзу нетерпелось позвонить отцу и узнать, что у него все хорошо — это было уже почти ежедневной рутиной. Парень знал, что работа шерифа опасна, и еще семь лет тому назад пытался отговорить отца от такой работы. И вот, год назад наступили неизбежные «издержки» профессии. Стайлз до сих пор помнил то липкое ощущение ужаса, когда ему позвонили из больницы с сообщением, что отца подстрелили и задето легкое. К счастью, все обошлось без тяжелых последствий. Стайлз тогда, даже не ставя в известность свое начальство, просто сел на самолет до Калифорнии и месяц провел с отцом. С того времени он пытался отговорить папу от такой рискованной работы, но его, конечно, никто не слушал. Стайлз старался сильно не давить и постоянно напоминал себе, что его отец — взрослый человек, который сам принимает решения и несет за них ответственность.

Со временем градус страха за жизнь близкого снижался, и вот теперь Стайлз заметил, что за последнюю неделю, как он решился на новую работу, страх за папу почти пропал. Это было особенно удивительно для него, с учетом того, в каком состоянии парень пребывал еще две недели тому назад.

Достав снова карту, Стайлз сверился с компасом: оставалось менее трети пути. В этот момент мобильный телефон решил подать признаки жизни и начал звонить. Вытянув его из кармана, Стайлз засиял и нажал на прием звонка:

 — Хее-еей! — весело протянул он, пытаясь попутно сложить карту и не уронить компас.  
 — Привет, сын. А я уже начал беспокоиться, что ты пропал.  
 — Прости, возможности не было позвонить. Буквально возможности не было. В этом чертовом лесу мобильник не везде ловит.  
 — Не извиняйся, я шутил. Еще в среду я звонил узнавать все ли у тебя в порядке и рейнджеры меня заверили, что ты добрался до вышки и все хорошо.  
 — О, правда? А мне Делайла не говорил, что по поводу меня спрашивали.  
 — Делайла?  
 — М-м-м. Ну то есть Дерек. Не Делайла. Я его про себя так называю. Он вроде как мое начальство. Ну или куратор. В общем, он ответственен за мою работу в этом квадрате.  
 — Ясно, — Стайлз слышал как отец улыбался в трубку. — Ну как тебе там? Уехать оттуда еще не хочешь?  
 — Нет. Пока не хочу, хотя тут и скучновато. Развлекаю себя как могу. Сейчас вот иду на озеро рыбу ловить.  
 — Не верю. Такого просто не может быть.  
 — Пф. Я обязательно сделаю фотографию в обнимку с удочкой и уловом. Если улов будет, конечно.

Стайлз услышал, как на той стороне трубки позвали его отца.

 — Да-да, сейчас, — глухо ответил отец кому-то. — Извини, сын. Эдриан зовет по работе.  
 — Конечно, иди защищай город, — улыбнулся Стайлз.  
 — Обязательно. Я рад, что у тебя там все хорошо. Ты звони если что.  
 — Конечно, пап! Пока-пока.  
 — Пока, сын.

Завершив звонок, Стайлз не стал терять время и открыл почтовое приложение на мобильнике — следовало как можно скорее отправить все файлы Морелл. Теперь для него было важно, чтоб связь не оборвалась. Идя на автопилоте, парень еще несколько минут щелкал в телефоне и проверял обновления и новую почту, полностью забыв, что он идет по лесу, а не по городу. Запнувшись о камень, Стайлз чертыхнулся и оторвал таки глаза от мобилки: в 40 метрах от него наконец показалось мелкое озеро.

Стайлз остановился, чтоб критически осмотреть эту большую лужу и понял, что Дерек сделал большой комплимент этому «озеру», так как по размерам оно было метров 50 в диаметре и скорее всего являлось «утолщением» речушки, чем, собственно, озером. Выше по течению был небольшой каскад порогов, не более метра-полутора высотой, ниже по течению река обратно уменьшалась по ширине, и как видно, по глубине.

Заприметив с левой стороны от себя, в некотором отдалении, валун, Стайлз направился к нему. Забравшись на камень, парень сбросил кеды и носки вниз и уселся так, чтоб его ноги свисали в воду.

 — М-м-м-м-да-а-а-а-а. Так вот что такое счастье… — простонал Стайлз опуская стопы в воду. Ноги его убивали, к сожалению ходить в шлепанцах по лесу было плохой идеей и ему приходилось мучаться в кедах. Хотя после более чем часа ходьбы он был готов спорить, что лучше: кеды, в которых сложно подскользнуться на камнях и траве или шлепанцы, в которых твои ноги не превратятся в распаренное тесто с волдырями.

Стайлз скинул рюкзак с плеч и достал оттуда складную удочку и узников в банке. Похоже, червячки еще были живы, хотя и не были особо активны внутри своей тюрьмы. Отвинтив крышку Стайлз достал одного из них, и стараясь не задеть пальцы, насадил наживку на крючок удочки.

 — Ну, удачного улова! — с задором воскликнул парень. И, как в голливудском фильме, размахнулся удочкой и постарался закинуть крючок с червячком как можно дальше.

Но, как видно, силы свои он не рассчитал. Закинув рукой назад удочку, Стайлз услышал, как со смачным звуком «шмяк» червячок вмазался в валун:

 — Хм… — парень повернулся назад, чтоб осмотреть причиненный ущерб своей наживке. Червячок нехотя подавал слабые признаки жизни, и, как казалось Стайлзу, грозно на него «смотрел». — Не осуждай меня… Я случайно! В любом случае, скоро твои мучения закончатся.

Во второй раз попытка закинуть удочку в воду увенчалась успехом. Даже если бы Стайлз снова долбанул червяка об валун, то это не остановило бы рыбалку. И, в каком-то смысле, наживке так было бы и лучше — бесплатная анестезия перед казнью.

 — «Две вилки», отзовитесь, — обеспокоенным голосом заговорила рация.

Стайлз зажал удочку между ног, после чего отцепил рацию от пояса:

 — Да, я тут. Что случилось? — поднес к лицу рацию Стайлз.  
 — Ничего, просто хотел проверить, что у тебя все нормально. Ты уже добрался до озера?  
 — Дааа, добрался. Хотя ты меня обманул. Эту лужицу с натяжкой можно назвать озером. Слишком уж маленькое.  
 — Правда? И как бы ты его тогда назвал?  
 — Да хрен его знает. Я ж не великий картограф, — заржал Стайлз в рацию. — Озерцо? Водоем? Лужица? Без понятия. Я прогуливал географию в школе. Я вообще раньше считал, что Вайоминг это не один из штатов, а выдуманная страна. Ну как Лапландия или Финляндия.  
 — Э-э-э… Финляндия существует. Такая страна вообще-то есть, — недоуменно вещал Дерек. — А Лапландия — это ее провинция.  
 — Да ладно! В Лапландии живет Санта. На северном полюсе! Это выдуманная страна.  
 — Нет. Откуда у тебя вообще такие сведения? — уже очередь посмеиваться была Дерека. — Ты можешь погуглить потом, если мне не веришь.  
 — Конечно, я потом посмотрю в википедии. Сейчас просто руки заняты.  
 — Да? — на той стороне Дерек уже откровенно издевался.  
 — Да, заняты, — с сарказмом отозвался Стайлз. — Удочкой в одной руке и рацией в другой.  
 — Понятно, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Так как идет ловля?  
 — Пару минут как забросил в воду. Так что пока никак.  
 — Хорошо. Держи меня в курсе.  
 — Окей.

Отложив рацию в сторону, Стайлз вытянул мобильный телефон из кармана и начал искать сведения о Лапландии. К собственному стыду, Дерек действительно был прав, а вот сведения Стайлза явно не соответствовали истине. С расстроенным лицом парень листал википедию: одно дело, когда сам себя сознательно дураком выставляешь и совсем другое, когда тебя подлавливают на том, что ты не знаешь общеизвестные факты.

«Хотя, ничего удивительного в этом и нет. В то время, когда дети или верили в Санта Клауса, или ставили под сомнение его существование, мне было абсолютно начхать на деда в красной одёжке. И, в общем-то, после ее смерти, о праздниках я не вспоминал еще пару лет спустя, поэтому и Рождество для меня в один миг пропало с радара,» — думал Стайлз. Когда ему было 8 лет, его мать стала постепенно угасать. Рак головного мозга — не та болезнь, которую легко обнаружить и лечить. В последний год ее жизни, когда Стайлзу было уже 9 лет, она плохо понимала и плохо говорила, её донимали слуховые галлюцинации. Отец не знал что делать и куда себя деть от беспомощности, поэтому периодически залезал в бутылку с алкоголем.

Подростком Стайлз очень жалел, что болезнь матери не обнаружили раньше. Иногда он даже злился на отца, думал, что это его вина. Что это он не доглядел. Уже сейчас, во взрослом возрасте, Стайлз понимал, что вины отца в том точно не было. Также как и понимал, почему отец в то время находил утешение в алкоголе. В такие моменты, когда Стайлз вспоминал о матери, он даже жалел, что нельзя было облегчить её страдания, и что она еще какое-то время вела существование, а не жизнь. Плохо осознавала себя и была просто тенью той улыбчивой женщины, которой она была когда-то.

Стайлз закрыл вкладку в браузере. Все что надо он уже увидел. Вернувшись в почтовый клиент он пролистнул отправленные сообщения — архив с графикой уже ушел к начальнице. Теперь можно позвонить Скотту. 

Стайлз открыл скайп и нажал на вызов. Некоторое время шли гудки, видно Скотт был не у компьютера. Наконец, окно вызова сменилось улыбающимся лицом друга со скошенной челюстью:

 — Ооо! Привет! Я последние пару дней пытался до тебя дозвониться!  
 — Привет, бро! Ты сейчас не занят сильно работой? Поговорим?  
 — Нет, как раз ушла посетительница с мопсом, а следующая запись у меня где-то через час — приведут кошку с больными глазами. Так что время есть.  
 — Отлично, тогда я упаду тебе на уши. Но сначала ты должен это заценить, — стрекотал Стайлз. Он взял покрепче мобильный телефон в руку и попытался дать хороший обзор озерца, удочки и банки червей.  
 — Черт, связь плохая. Я вижу слайдшоу вместо видео. Но это то, что я думаю? Ты занялся рыбалкой? — с легким потрясением спросил Скотт, поправляя свой белый халат.  
 — Да! Да-да-да. Именно! Я ловлю рыбу на отбивную из земляных червей.  
 — Это… как? — недоуменно сморщил лицо парень в окне скайпа.  
 — Хех. Это я тебе сейчас расскажу…

Проговорив со своим бро около 10 минут, Стайлз получил заряд бодрости и кучу новостей о Скотте, его девушке, ну и о Лидии, конечно. Завершив вызов, парень отложил телефон на валун и, обхватив двумя руками удочку, начал ею слегка подергивать. Он скоро уже как полчаса тут, но рыба до сих пор не желала ловиться и пора это исправлять.

Через пару минут надрачивания удочки, Стайлзу улыбнулась удача.

Леска натянулась, и удочка изогнулась. Стайлз прокрутил барабан в обратную сторону и поспешил вытащить рыбу из озерной лужицы. На удивление, живность не была мелкой и сопротивлялась она довольно-таки сильно. Попытка снять рыбу с крючка не увенчалась успехом. Живность вырывалась из рук и в один из моментов рыбак таки не удержал её. Врезав Стайлзу по щеке своим хвостом, после чего изрядно повалявшись на его шортах, рыба соскользнула вниз по валуну обратно в реку.

 — Блять! Вернись назад, еда! — прошипел горе-рыбак. Откинув удочку назад, Стайлз потянул обратно за леску свою добычу, что было плохой идеей, ибо леска сильно впилась ему в руки. Но паника из-за того, что улов уходит, напрочь отключила рациональную часть мозга парня.

Вытянув ее снова из воды и зажав рыбу меж ногами, Стайлз и попытался вытянуть крючок, но все было тщетно. Живность явно не собиралась сдаваться, и даже плотно держа ее, парень не смог открыть ее челюсть. Через какое-то время Стайлз сдался и засунув рыбу в сетку, вытянул из рюкзака маленький нож и обрезал леску. С одной стороны — рыбалку можно считать оконченной, другого крючка нет. С другой стороны — вести дальше бои без правил с рыбой Стайлз не горел желанием. Также голосом против можно было считать то, что солнце уже зашло, и надвигалась ночь.

Спустившись с валуна, парень положил сетку в воду, а конец веревки привязал к выступающей из земли коряге. После чего Стайлз достал и разложил спальный мешок, попутно пытаясь серфить по интернету в поисках обучающих видео как чистить рыбу.

Удивительно, но за более чем 20 лет ему ни разу не приходилось этим заниматься. Современная жизнь предоставляет невиданные удобства, которые более не доступны Стайлзу. Проживая в городе можно было в любое время суток выйти в магазин и купить удобно расфасованную и красиво нарезанную порцию рыбы для приготовления по своему, особому рецепту. А если ты проживаешь в большом городе, то можно и вовсе не заморачиваться, а просто заказать на дом любое блюдо из ближайших takeout и ресторанов и уже через 40 минут наслаждаться пищей.

Прервав свои размышления про удобства современной жизни, Стайлз задумался о том, что делать далее. В общем-то, костер разводить он не собирался — холодно ему не было. А так как облака на небе уже исчезли, и скоро должна была появиться луна, то будет достаточно светло. Что снова таки ставит под вопрос целесообразность разведения костра. Поэтому единственное, что ему осталось это бросить телефон на спальный мешок и пойти окунуться в воду.

Стянув с себя одежду, воняющую рыбой, Стайлз вошел в воду. На удивление, течение было не такое сильное, да и вода доходила ему до пояса, так что раскинувшись в позе звезды, парень лег на воду. Медленно перебирая руками и ногами Стайлз погрузился в свои мысли.

«Их так много,» — рассматривал зажигающиеся в сумерках звезды Стайлз. — «Печально, что какая-то часть из них уже давно мертва…»

Пролежав так примерно полчаса Стайлз подобрал себе самую удобную позицию. Чуть подгребая руками он расположил ноги так, что они были как раз под порогами, там где «впадает» речушка в «озеро».

«И кто откажется от бесплатного массажа стоп?» — болтал в струях воды ногами Стайлз. Из-за того, что уши были полностью погружены в воду, ничего кроме легкого шума воды он не слышал, а через какое-то время вообще перестал обращать внимание на звуки.

Именно поэтому отдаленный гул не привлек его внимания. Но с каждой секундой он становился все сильнее, пока шум и вибрации не достигли ушей Стайлза через воду. Парень не мог понять откуда идет этот гул, поэтому чуть подняв голову из воды он услышал рёв, и не прошло и пары секунд, как что-то большое и темное врезалось прямо в него.

Сила удара была так велика, что тело Стайлза ушло под воду, а голова ударилась об каменистое дно. За короткое время парень не успел ни о чем подумать, но сумел инстинктивно задержать дыхание. Столкновение же головы с камнем оборвало все его мысли.

Бессознательное тело Стайлза всплыло на поверхность, и, уже не удерживаемое на месте махами руками под водой, начало постепенно дрейфовать вниз по течению реки.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз с трудом открыл глаза. Он лежал на холодной кровати, а одеяло, которым он был накрыт, совсем его не согревало. Повернув голову на подушке в сторону, парень отметил, что находится в своей старой комнате в доме отца. Какое сейчас время понять было сложно, но, кажется, за окном был вечер — комнату заливал красно-оранжевый свет.

Дверь в комнату медленно открылась, на пороге показался его папа. Мужчина осмотрел Стайлза и, кивнув какой-то своей мысли, вошел внутрь. Закрыв дверь он подошел к столу, и, неспешно подтянув стул к кровати, сел на него. Мужчина какое-то время осуждающе осматривал сына, после чего тихо проговорил:

 — Ну и зачем?  
 — М-м-м… Что… — Стайлз почувствовал себя неуютно под взглядом отца. Слова давались с трудом, во рту язык стал будто ватным.  
 — Зачем ты лезешь туда, куда не следует? — наклонился поближе отец.

Стайлз не мог понять смысл вопроса. Да и не только вопроса. Он вновь осмотрелся по сторонам, но так и не смог понять, как он оказался дома и что вообще произошло. Холодная кровать и одеяло только раздражали его и мешали собраться с мыслями. Попытки укутаться сильнее также не помогали.

 — Я… Я не понимаю… — выдавил из себя наконец парень.  
 — Тебе пора повзрослеть и перестать делать глупости, — говорил мужчина, с каждым словом все повышая голос.  
 — Я… Я не понимаю, что произошло?  
 — Пытаешься контролировать мою жизнь. Даже моё здоровье и режим питания! — все больше раздражался отец. — А сам ведешь себя как малолетний идиот! Как я могу слушать советы и наставления от мальчишки, который принимает в жизни паршивые решения?!  
 — Я-я-я просто волнуюсь за тебя и твое здоровье, — пробормотал оправдываясь Стайлз. Его папа говорил обидные слова, из-за которых парень чувствовал подступающие слезы. — Пап, но что…  
 — Тебе бы стоило больше волноваться за себя! Начерта ты вообще взялся за эту работу в Вайоминге? — лицо отца с каждой секундой все больше краснело, а уголки губ опускались все ниже, выражая неодобрение.  
 — Но… Ты ведь сам мне её предложил, — тихо с недоумением ответил Стайлз.  
 — Зачем? Зачем ты полезешь туда, куда не следует? — не обратив внимание на ответ, спросил мужчина.

Стайлз завис на странной формулировке вопроса. Посмотрев внимательно на расстроенного и злого отца, а потом на всю комнату, парень попытался подобрать ответ, когда понял, что сам вопрос не имеет смысла. Вся ситуация не имела смысла, а дрожь из-за холода окончательно оформила догадку, которая вертелась в голове: «Это сон».

 — Я сплю.  
 — Да. Но это не мешает тебе сейчас валяться где-то на берегу реки посреди лесов Вайоминга, — прошептал отец. — И еще, запомни… Будь готов к непредвиденным последствиям.

**День пятый**

Стайлз с трудом открыл глаза, которые совсем заплыли. Кажется, это вошло у него в привычку — просыпаться из-за того, что в лицо светит солнце. Он лежал на спине на берегу реки, по ощущениям, на всех камнях мира. Ноги из-за долгого нахождения в воде, кажется, совсем замерзли. Лицо адски болело. Протянув руку за голову, Стайлз наткнулся пальцами на шишку на затылочной части.

— Ау. Пиздец… — простонал Стайлз, отдергивая руку от ушиба. С трудом, помогая себе руками и цепляясь за камни, он сел. Взгляд уперся в пах, который более не был прикрыт плавками. — Еще больший пиздец…

Стайлз осмотрев округу, начал ощущать легкую панику — он был не у озерца. Вокруг ни людей, ни узнаваемых пейзажей, ни одежды и его вещей. Трусы, видно, давно смыло течением вниз и они были на пол пути в Мексику.

Кажется, это мечта любого человека, однажды проснуться голым неизвестно где. Но немногие люди удостаивались чести попасть в такую ситуацию. Стайлз же всегда был счастливчиком и победителем по жизни.

 — Пиздец. Пиздец. Пиздец!

Пошатываясь, Стайлз поднялся на ноги. Осмотревшись снова по сторонам, он не заметил ни одного знакомого ориентира. Поскольку свой квадрат он еще не весь обошел, то оставался шанс, что его недалеко унесло течением от озерца и он не находится на территории другого смотрителя.

«Хотя… Не с моим везением,» — отчалив от берега речушки, Стайлз подошел к ближайшим кустам.

Помявшись, он оторвал пару веток и приложил их к паху. Стайлз критически осмотрел свое новое «нижнее белье»: конечно, шанс встретить другого человека тут, да и утром к тому же, критически мал, но лучше уж прикрыть свою корзинку веником из фиговых листков, чем светить мудями перед случайными незнакомцами.

Вновь проведя глазами по сторонам, Стайлз выдохнул, и, повернув голову к утреннему солнцу, постарался собраться с мыслями. Сколько сейчас времени он не знал, но наверняка Дерек попытается связаться с ним по рации. Когда это не получится, Дерек через пару часов поставит в известность рейнджеров, после чего его будут искать. При этом, когда начнутся поиски — неизвестно. Вполне возможно, что его уже ищут, но скорее всего Дерек с ним еще не пытался связываться, а значит и рейнджеры не в курсе. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что стоит оставаться на месте и ждать пока его найдут, но абсолютное нежелание выставлять себя голым идиотом, перед рейнджерами, перевесило. Ничего другого, кроме как идти вверх по течению реки Стайлзу в голову не пришло. Если ему повезет, то через какое-то время, он вернется на озеро, а там будут его вещи и рация.

«Если, конечно, их не спиздили, » — истерично хохотнул Стайлз.

Парень в очередной раз тяжело выдохнул, и, держась у берега, начал свое движение пешком вверх по течению речушки.

Теперь, когда его мозги успокоились от первичного шока, а ноги были заняты механической работой, можно было подумать о том, как же так получилось, что он очнулся голый на берегу реки. Последнее, что он помнил это как ночью что-то «врезалось» в него пока он плавал в озере, после чего он ударился головой об каменистое дно. Дальше пробел. Скорее всего он просто потерял сознание.

«Просто чудо, что я не утонул нахрен в той луже, » — опустил глаза Стайлз. Взгляд зацепился за легкие ссадины на груди. Проводя руками по ним, он все еще не верил в реальность происходящего. Стайлз бегло осмотрел руки и ноги, но кажется, на них никаких ран не было. Какой урон получило его лицо, парень предпочитал не думать. Оно болело с самого его пробуждения. Стайлз старался не трогать лицо и затылок руками, ведь именно голова получила максимальный урон после ночного инцидента.

«Итак… Странный звук, потом я иду под воду. Сколько же секунд я слышал этот рёв? Одну-две? Скорее всего. Но что его издавало? Связан ли был звук с тем, что я ушел под воду?» — мучался размышлениями Стайлз. — «Похожи ли эти звуки на то, что я слышал в первую свою ночь тут? Итак… Догадки? Теории?»

Рёв скорее всего был связан с тем «что» в него врезалось. Звуки возможно были похожи на то, что он слышал во сне пару дней тому назад. Врезалось в него что-то темное и большое. Все остальное было из области догадок. Хотя, даже исходные данные были под вопросом. Он вынырнул из воды на короткий промежуток времени. Плюс, не стоит исключать то, что он ударился головой, вполне возможно что что-то, в прямом смысле, «вылетело» у него из памяти.

Стайлз снова прокрутил последнюю минуту перед своей отключкой. Вибрации, звук в воде, поднял голову, рёв, столкновение, удар головой, утро.

«Что же, блять, в меня вмазалось? Уж точно не рыба, » — перебирал варианты в голове Стайлз. — «Может это какое-то другое животное? Медведь? Пума? Лось? Лох-несское чудовище? Всё тупо. Даже если предположить, что на меня сиганул медведь, то он бы оставил на мне не просто ссадины, а следы от когтей. А еще этот странный звук…»

Стайлз перебирал ногами по берегу, стараясь придерживать свои самодельные трусы. С биологическими часами у него беда, но по примерным прикидкам, он шел минут 5-10, а местность все равно была не знакома. Обзорных вышек он тоже не видел.

«Ок. Пойдем от обратного. Вчерашний рёв был похож на звуки, которые я слышал в первую свою ночь тут. Возможно был похож. Слишком малый промежуток времени для сравнения. Тогда я был уверен, что у звука механическая природа. Я также подумал про вертолет над Шошони. Тогда… Тогда что? Вертолет сбросил на меня что-то? Бессмыслица какая-то, » — раздумывал Стайлз. — «Ладно. Забудем про звуки и вибрации. Чертов медведь гризли, без когтей сиганул на меня, а я ушел под воду… Стоп. Но откуда ссадины? Почему они только на верхней части тела? Нет. Я упускаю что-то очевидное»

Вся ситуация решительно не нравилась Стайлзу. Одна из странных догадок, которая напрашивалась и не была для него беспочвенной — галлюцинации, именно из-за них он слышал тот рёв уже несколько раз. Тогда все объясняется чуть проще: какая-то неопознанная живность сиганула на Стайлза (при этом не задев его когтями, если они у неё есть), из-за чего он и долбанулся головой об дно речушки.

Стайлз уже несколько лет как беспокоился о том, что его могут настигнуть те же проблемы со здоровьем, что и его мать. Генетика — бессердечная сука, да и раньше он замечал за собой странности. Звуковые галлюцинации были чем-то новеньким, но вот периодические чувства дежавю и странные сны, в комплекте с иногда возникающей потерей мелких воспоминаний, новым не были.

«Или, дегенерата кусок, у тебя просто короткая память, мнительность и развитое желание видеть «знаки» в собственных снах. Плюс, болезнь матери, воспоминания о которой, всегда будут довлеть над тобой так, что ты будешь ждать того момента, когда же ты наконец сойдешь с ума!» — злился на себя Стайлз. — «Окей. Истерики не помогут… Есть ли рациональное объяснение всему произошедшему, которое не включает в себя галлюцинации и мистику с Лох-несским чудовищем?»

Такое объяснение было, но Стайлз упорно отгонял его от границ разума.

«Что-то большое и темное врезалось в меня, когда я лежал на воде. При этом мои ноги были у порогов речушки. Сам же я лежал по направлению течения, голову поднял из воды буквально на пару секунд. На руках и ногах повреждений нет, на груди ссадины, лицо тоже задето, » — суммировал Стайлз. Через несколько мгновений его поразила догадка. — «Бля… Если это правда, то я зол. Очень зол!»

Стайлз наконец начал узнавать окружающие места. Именно тут он вчера вечером проходил, так что скоро должно показаться озерцо. Стайлз перешел на бег, придерживая ветки возле паха. Из-за листвы вся его промежность чесалась, и он уже давно хотел выкинуть веник, но пока не рисковал этого делать. 

Вдалеке показалось озеро, на берегу с левой стороны виднелся его спальный мешок.

 — Аллилуйя! — откинув ветки в сторону, Стайлз со всех сил рванул к своим вещам.

Подбежав к спальному мешку Стайлз рухнул на колени. Рядом валялся его рюкзак, телефон и остальные вещи. Быстро натянув шорты Стайлз поднялся с намерением подробно осмотреть «место преступления».

Ничего необычного на берегу или в самом озере он не увидел. Вчерашний трофей все также плескался в сетке в воде. Из вещей ничего не пропало, кроме плавок, которые река стянула с его бессознательного тела ночью.

Стайлз сел на спальный мешок. Взяв телефон в руки он проверил время: примерно 9 часов утра. Новых звонков нет. Поскольку зеркала у него не было, Стайлз открыл камеру на телефоне чтоб оценить масштаб ущерба нанесенного его лицу.

 — Мля… Можно снимать сиквелы фильмов про Фредди Крюгера со мной в главной роли, — вращал телефоном парень, чтоб лучше рассмотреть ссадины. Частично на лбу, кончике носа и подбородке была счесана кожа. — А вот теперь я мега зол!

Подбородок пострадал больше всего, а это подтверждало его «реалистичную» теорию произошедшего. Заблокировав телефон и засунув его в карман, Стайлз стал снова рассматривать озерцо и несколько порогов, где как раз впадала речушка.

«Если это правда, то какой-то мудак на сраной лодке катался ночью по реке, и на полной скорости проходя пороги, просто въебался мне в лицо содрав кожу! После чего-либо проигнорировал то, что в кого-то врезался, либо вообще этого не заметив, продолжил свой вояж!» — с яростью рассуждал Стайлз. — «Тогда все сходится. И «рёв» мотора и странные «ссадины» от дна лодки. А также и то, что я видел что-то «большое и темное» перед столкновением. Это просто чудо, что меня не зацепило лопастями от мотора!»

Перед самым отъездом в Шошони Стайлз пересмотрел кучи видео на ютубе про национальный парк. В одно из таких блужданий по сети он набрел на съемку каких-то горе-рыбаков, которые гоняли на надувной моторной лодке по мелкой речке и не смогли справиться с управлением, из-за чего та и застряла на мелководье. Естественно, что он как городской житель, непривычный к звуку работы мотора лодки, не смог быстро идентифицировать тот рёв, тем более, что слышал он все эти звуки короткие промежутки времени. Такая теория объясняла все, в том числе ссадины от днища надувной лодки на верхней части тела.

«Я просто в ярости, » — вытянул из рюкзака рацию парень. — «И мне кажется, что не так много самоубийц, которые будут рассекать ночью на лодках по этим мелким речушкам в ебенях Вайоминга.»

 — Дерек! — зажал кнопку на рации Стайлз.

Рация молчала.

 — Дерек, прием! Это важно!  
 — Да, Стайлз, что случилось?  
 — Скажи, рейнджеры или смотрители пожарных вышек катаются на моторных лодках по рекам ночью?  
 — Эм… Что?  
 — Говорю, рейнджеры или смотрители или еще кто-то катаются на моторных лодках? По рекам? Ночью?  
 — Это утренний юмор?  
 — Я сейчас не шучу.  
 — Я… Я не знаю. Мне кажется, это странно передвигаться на лодках ночью, если это можно делать днем, — недоуменно ответил Дерек.  
 — Естественно это странно! Но меня сейчас больше интересует другое. Кто может таким образом развлекаться по ночам?  
 — Я честно не знаю. А что случилось?  
 — Я на 100% сам не уверен, но подозрения такие, что ночью, когда я плавал в озере, в меня врезалась лодка на полном ходу. Из-за этого я долбанулся головой об камни, отключился и дрейфовал по речке вниз по течению пару километров!  
 — Это… Это очень серьезно. Ты меня не разыгрываешь?  
 — А по моему голосу слышно, что я разыгрываю? — с сарказмом отозвался Стайлз. — Ты б видел мою рожу и грудь. На них ссадины. А на голове шишка от удара об камни.  
 — Я могу связаться с другими смотрителями и узнать подробнее. Может тебе нужна медицинская помощь?  
 — Нет. Нет, я чувствую себя более-менее нормально. Ну кроме того, что я жутко злой. Скажи, ты по ночам не слышал странных звуков? Ну какого-то такого рёва? Что-то похожее на звук от работы мотоцикла, если бы его окунули в воду?  
 — М-м-м… Нет. Не припоминаю.  
 — Не знаю как описать... Звуки гибрида газонокосилки и вертолета? Сегодня ночью и пару ночей тому назад? — сделал еще одну попытку описать звуки Стайлз.  
 — Нет? Ничего такого не слышал. А с чего ты взял, что это была именно лодка?  
 — Ну, у меня вариантов не особо много. Либо это долбозвон какой-то на лодке, либо Лох-несское чудовище, либо вертолет сбросил медведя, который аккуратно сиганул на меня так, что не оставил следов когтей. Ну и конечно, старое-доброе безумие. И я не знаю, вот тебе какой вариант больше всего нравится?  
 — Кхм. Я не знаю, все паршивые, но я постараюсь что-то разузнать. Ты сейчас вообще где? На вышке?  
 — Нет. Я буквально пару минут как вернулся на озеро. Голый. Сейчас я соберусь и пойду обратно к себе.  
 — Хорошо. Когда доберешься до вышки — свяжись со мной. Если я что-то узнаю, я сразу тебе расскажу.  
 — Окей.  
 — И… Будь там осторожен.  
 — Пф. Чувак, ты опоздал с этим советом, — закатил глаза Стайлз.

Нацепив рацию на пояс, парень начал собирать свои вещи. С каждой секундой ему все больше хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда, так что разговор с Лидией может подождать до лучших времен.

****

 — Дерек, я уже вернулся на вышку, — открыл дверь в комнату Стайлз.  
 — Хорошо. Я поднял пару рейнджеров по твоему вопросу. Если кто-то что-то знает, то, думаю, скоро мне ответят.  
 — Хорошо. Жду.

Стайлз швырнул сетку с рыбой в раковину, а рюкзак сбросил прямо на пол. Упав на кровать он уставился взглядом в потолок — теперь можно было немного расслабиться.

«Ну хоть тут я могу себя чувствовать в безопасности, » — подумал Стайлз.

В раковине раздался шум. Стайлз вздохнув поднялся с кровати. Видно, его добыча все еще боролась за жизнь, так что пора было прекратить её мучения. Достав доску и нож из плиховинили, Стайлз вытянул мобильник и включил обучающее видео для чайников по разделке рыбы, которое он выкачал прошлым вечером.

Улыбчивая толстушка на своей кухне вещала с экрана мобильника:

 — Разделывать рыбу очень просто! — она взяла в одну руку нож, а во вторую — рыбу. — Вы вставляете маленький ножик в район попы и четким движением ведете к горлу. Из открытой брюшной полости вы вынимаете все внутренности.

Толстушка с улыбкой маньяка засунула нож в задницу рыбе и протащила острие до самого рта, после чего, откинув нож, засунула руку внутрь и вытянув кишки живности, вышвырнула их в мусорку. Стайлз поставил видео на паузу.

Взяв в одну руку рыбу, а во вторую нож, Стайлз попытался повторить маневр. Как назло, его рыба все еще брыкалась.

«Да перестань же ты извиваться, » — пытался совладать с рыбой парень. — «Да как же тебя успокоить?»

Недолго думая, парень долбанул рыбу головой об раковину. Живность приутихла, поэтому не теряя времени Стайлз затолкал нож туда, куда и предлагала улыбчивая дама. Или он что-то задел или сильно сдавил, но внутренности чвякнули, и на футболку парня выстрелили ошметки содержимого рыбы.

«Фуууу. К такому меня жизнь тоже не готовила, » — с отвращением скривился Стайлз.

 — Стайлз? — заговорила рация.

Стайлз положив рыбу на доску и отложив нож, вытер руки об испорченную футболку.

 — Да? — взяв рацию со стола, Стайлз зажал кнопку ответа.  
 — В общем, я поговорил с рейнджерами, а они с несколькими другими смотрителями. Никто с таким не сталкивался. Я специально уточнил, но кажется, никто в соседних квадратах не слышал ночью звуков похожих на работу моторных лодок. Один из рейнджеров вспомнил, что в прошлом году, в квадрате севернее от тебя, смотритель говорил, что пару раз наблюдал как кто-то днем перемещается на лодке. Но это были единичные случаи. И это происходило днем.  
 — Хочешь сказать, что ни рейнджеры, ни смотрители ночью не пользуются лодками?  
 — Да. У рейнджеров для быстрого перемещения есть вертолеты, а смотрителям такое и не надо. У нас ведь квадраты не настолько громадные, чтоб надо был какой-то специальный транспорт. Вообще-то, все были удивлены твоим рассказом. Перемещаться по Шошони ночью в моторной лодке бессмысленно.  
 — Но… Ведь могли же какие-то туристы таким образом передвигаться? — похоже теория Стайлза про рейнджеров на лодках начала рассыпаться. — И не могут ли рейнджеры врать?  
 — Не выдумывай, Стайлз. Зачем им врать? Это довольно-таки серьезно. Ну и опять-таки, смысла нет. Ни врать, ни так перемещаться ночью.  
 — А туристы?  
 — Возможно, но это опять-таки странно и лишено смысла. Ночью тут делать нечего, тем более что легче перемещаться днем.

Стайлз сел на стул. Теперь он совсем ничего не понимал:

 — Кому же пришла в голову идея рассекать ночью по рекам? И не один раз?  
 — Я не знаю. Ты уверен, что именно лодка в тебя врезалась? Ты хорошо рассмотрел?  
 — Нет, — признался Стайлз. — В том то и дело, что была ночь, я не рассмотрел кто меня топил. Я только видел, что на меня наехало что-то большое и темное. Голову из воды я вытащил на пару секунд, так что я ни в чем не уверен. Но только так я могу рационально объяснить все произошедшее ночью.  
 — Ладно. Ты можешь мне более подробно описать, что именно произошло?

Стайлз начал подробно излагать все, что с ним произошло прошлой ночью с момента входа в воду и до самого утра, когда он очнулся голым на берегу реки.

 — То есть проснулся без нижнего белья? — спросил Дерек.  
 — Да, хотя в воду входил в плавках.  
 — Ам-м… Никаких болей в нижней части спины утром не было?

Стайлз завис на некоторое время:

 — Нет! Думаю, если бы меня кто-то трахнул ночью я б заметил!  
 — Не кипятись. Это стоило уточнить. Я скажу рейнджерам, чтоб они поставили в известность как можно больше смотрителей и попросили их, по возможности, докладывать по поводу странных ночных звуков и лодок. Это, наверное, максимум того, что можно сделать.  
 — Да, спасибо.  
 — Не за что. Будь осторожен.  
 — Буду. И я теперь никогда не стану плавать тут по ночам.


	4. Chapter 4

**День седьмой**

 — Потому что ты уже почти все знаешь обо мне! А я о тебе слишком мало, — возмутился Стайлз в рацию.  
 — Это все потому, что у тебя рот не закрывается, — строго ответил Дерек.

Стайлз шел по лесу к точке доставки грузов. Сюда примерно раз в неделю рейнджеры вертолетами доставляли для смотрителей еду и другие мелочи. Сейчас Стайлз ожидал получить бинокль, который заказал недавно. К сожалению, тот, который валялся у него в столе на вышке, был сломан. Одна линза разбита, а механизм заклинивал. И не то, чтобы сильно тот бинокль нужен был Стайлзу, просто очень уж хотелось рассмотреть вышку Дерека.

 — Пиздеж и провокация, — отозвался Стайлз.  
 — Да ты же прямо сейчас отвлекаешь меня от чтения.  
 — И что же такого интересного ты читаешь?  
 — Уитли Стрибер, «Оборотни».  
 — Да ладно!  
 — Ты читал?  
 — Пф. Конечно. Кстати, довольно-таки странно, что наиболее известное его произведение это «Голод», а не «Оборотни» или «Сон Лилит». На мой взгляд, «Оборотни» гораздо интереснее.  
 — Хм… Не ожидал что ты знаком с его рассказами.  
 — Да, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Ты вообще был обо мне не самого лучшего мнения. И как теперь? Утер тебе нос?  
 — О, да… Мнение абсолютно изменилось, — с сарказмом ответила рация.  
 — Ой, да иди ты! Я классный. В общем, вернемся к книгам. Что же тебя сподвигло на «Оборотней»?  
 — У меня с собой была книга Стрибера, которую впихнула сестра. В общем-то поэтому и читаю.  
 — Фууу. Банальщина. Я уж ожидал, что ты решил прочитать «Оборотней» из-за того, что у автора нестандартный взгляд на стандартную заезженную тему про мохнатых чудовищ. Без розовых соплей и всех этих переосмыслений запретной любви по типу «Ромео/Джульетта».  
 — Нет. Просто читаю все подряд.  
 — Целыми днями?  
 — Ну не то чтоб целыми… Но, да. Еще какую-то часть времени я трачу на утренний и вечерний бег. Ну и на завтраки на вершине каньона. А! И, конечно, на выслушивание твоего разглагольствования.  
 — На вершине каньона? Это где? — проигнорировал последнюю фразу Стайлз.  
 — На стыке наших квадратов, в южной части. Я там встречаю рассветы день через день. Довольно таки живописно.  
 — Блин, во сколько же ты просыпаешься?  
 — Рано, но это того стоит. Выхожу, обычно, когда начинает светать и бегом трусцой добираюсь туда.  
 — Ты просто больной.  
 — Сказал человек, у которого хронический словесный понос, — парировал Дерек.  
 — Ха-ха, — уныло отозвался Стайлз.

Стайлз вырулил к небольшому холму, который и должен быть точкой доставки грузов. Поднявшись по тропе наверх, он уперся в большой продолговатый ящик. Крышка ящика была заперта на навесной кодовый замок.

 — Хм, ящик закрыт на кодовый замок, — застрекотал в рацию Стайлз, подергивая цилиндры с цифрами на замке. — А кода я не знаю. Где его взять?  
 — Это 3456.  
 — Тц. Серьезно? Безопасность тут просто на высоте.  
 — Стайлз, ну а кто бы стал лезть в эти ящики? Белки-летяги?  
 — Туристы, например, — крутил одной рукой диски на замке Стайлз.  
 — Тут их не так много. Да и брать из этих ящиков особо нечего. Кстати, если встретишь еще где-то подобные точки доставки или другие ящики с логотипом, на которых висят замки, то код 3456. Или 1234.  
 — Идиотизм. Зачем тогда вообще вешать эти замки?

Замок щелкнул, и Стайлз открыл крышку. Ящик внутри был поделен на несколько отделений, в отделении подписанном как А11 лежал пакет, который предназначался ему.

 — И да, Стайлз, забирай оттуда только то, что предназначается тебе.  
 — За кого ты меня держишь?  
 — За того, кто ради шутки может обчистить мою ячейку в ящике?  
 — Мда. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — засмеялся Стайлз.

****

 — Итак, опиши себя.  
 — Зачем?  
 — Затем, что мне интересно, как ты выглядишь. А еще мне скучно и я хотел бы тебя нарисовать, — объяснил Стайлз.

За целый день ничего интересного, кроме утреннего похода к точке доставки, не произошло. Стайлз провел рабочий день на вышке, а с наступлением вечера начал изнывать от скуки еще больше.

 — Ну?  
 — Ну… Я низкорослый.  
 — Ок. Волосы длинные/короткие?  
 — Длинные. Ношу усы.  
 — Фуэ. Дальше.  
 — Не нравятся усы? Или длинные волосы?  
 — И то и другое. В чем ты ходишь в повседневной жизни? Шорты и футболка? Рубашка и брюки? Или… Может смокинг?  
 — Смокинг. Всегда и везде, — не задумываясь ответил Дерек.  
 — Ок. Какие-то особые приметы?  
 — Да, шрам на левой щеке. От уха до губы.  
 — Да? И где же ты его получил?  
 — Ударился об раковину, когда подскользнулся в ванной.  
 — Ты меня наёбываешь! — возмутился Стайлз.

Стайлз встал из кресла и, подойдя к столу, стал копаться в пакете, который утром притащил с точки доставки грузов. Где-то в нем должен валяться бинокль.

«Ага,» — ликовал Стайлз, доставая бинокль. Пора проверить как сильно наврал Дерек с описанием себя.

 — Нет, чистая правда.  
 — Угу. Я тебе верю чувак, — Стайлз вышел из комнаты и пройдя на восточную часть площадки, начал искать в бинокль где же находится вышка его соседа.

Играя с фокусом, Стайлз через некоторое время обнаружил возможное место гнездования Дерека. К его разочарованию, вышка находилась достаточно далеко и видно было только силуэт мужчины, который тоже, как и Стайлз, стоял на площадке.

 — Я бы словил тебя на лжи, но к сожалению дальность бинокля не позволяет.  
 — Тогда тебе остается только верить мне, — на вышке «Делайлы» силуэт, кажется, помахал рукой.  
 — Да… — Стайлз помахал в ответ. — Так ты уже дочитал «Оборотней» и теперь решил подышать свежим воздухом на площадке?  
 — Да, дочитал.

До самого отбоя Стайлз обсуждал с Дереком оборотней. Уснул парень уже глубокой ночью.

****

Стайлза разбудил шорох в комнате. Раскрыв глаза, парень приподнял туловище с кровати и попытался разглядеть, что случилось. На улице стояла безлунная ночь, а единственным источником света в комнате было слабое свечение от прикрытого экрана ноутбука, который стоял на столе.

Сердце Стайлза ушло в пятки: глаза уловили какие-то движения. Даже скудного освещения было достаточно, чтоб увидеть, что у его стола стояла сгорбленная фигура человека. Силуэт резко развернулся, почувствовав, что хозяин вышки проснулся. На какое-то мгновение глаза Стайлза уловили смазанное, едва видимое, бледно-красное свечение в области глаз, когда эта фигура поворачивалась.

Парень схватился за край кровати, в ожидании действий от сгорбленной фигуры. Силуэт, застывший до этого на мгновение, не разгибаясь рванул к настежь открытой двери и сбежал на площадку.

До парализованного ужасом сознания Стайлза доносились звуки быстрых шагов неизвестного, который спускался по лестнице.

****

Выскочив из кровати Стайлз подбежал к выключателю у стены. Щелкнув тумблером он включил верхний свет. Паника не отпускала его, поэтому бросившись к плиховинили он вытянул верхний ящик и достал оттуда нож.

Резко обернувшись и крепко держа оружие в руке, Стайлз бегло осматривался по сторонам. Больше посторонних в комнате не было.

Стайлз, держа впереди нож, подошел поближе к двери, чтоб осмотреть её. Замок был цел, дверной проем, кажется, не поврежден.

 — Да что тут творится? — сердце Стайлза стучало как бешеное. Мозг отказывался признавать, что кто-то неизвестный посреди ночи вломился к нему на вышку, как к себе домой.

Стайлз взял со стола фонарик и включил его. Выйдя на площадку он начал светить по сторонам. Увы, дальности света хватало только метров на 5. Обойдя площадку по кругу и решив, что спускаться с вышки будет недальновидно, Стайлз вернулся в комнату. Закрыв дверь, он взял стул и подпер ручку, чтоб теперь было сложнее её открыть.

 — Это просто… — бормотал Стайлз. Подойдя к столу он бросил фонарик и взял рацию. — Дерек…

Рация молчала.

 — Дерек, отзовись. Давай.

«Спит, » — отстраненно подумал Стайлз. — «Можно конечно покричать в рацию и попытаться его разбудить, да вот только какой в этом смысл? Он все равно далеко.»

Тело Стайлза из-за выброса адреналина дрожало мелкой дрожью, чтоб как-то успокоиться он сел в кресло-качалку. В одной руке парень крепко держал нож, а в другой — рацию.

Похоже, это будет длинная ночь. Заснуть он однозначно не сможет.

**День восьмой**

Стайлз так и не сомкнул глаз. Всю ночь он следил из комнаты за дверью и подъемом на площадку с лестницы.

«Что этому ночному визитеру тут надо было?» — ломал голову Стайлз. С восходом солнца он подробно осмотрел стол, комнату и замок на двери.

Неизвестно чего он ожидал, но результаты были странными. Замок не был взломан, стекла нигде не выбиты. В комнате ничего не пропало.

На столе был легкий беспорядок, а с емкости в которой он хранил сахар слетела крышка. Вполне возможно именно из-за того, что пластиковый предмет упал на пол, Стайлз и проснулся.

«Ночной визитер неаккуратно что-то искал на столе?» — раздумывал парень. Но у него буквально ничего не было на столе интересного. Кроме рации, блокнота, разного хлама и пакета с запасом футболок с логотипом национального парка, который он вчера утром притащил из точки доставки грузов.

 — Дерек, прием, — смотритель поднес к лицу рацию. Стайлз с периодичностью в полчаса пинговал Дерека в надежде, что тот уже проснулся.

Размышления о ночном происшествии донимали его. Стайлз начал сомневаться буквально во всем. Закрыл ли он на ночь дверь? Видел ли он свечение от глаз?

Последнее в принципе уже казалось играми разума. Обсуждая с Дереком перед сном разнообразные клише про оборотней в поп-культуре, Стайлз уже начал думать, что блеск глаз ему показался.

«Я же не схожу с ума? Не придумываю детали, которых нет?» — этот вопрос он себе задавал уже последних несколько дней.

Его попытка разобраться в истории с ночным дрейфованием в реке не была особо успешной. Конечно, рационально объяснить у него получилось, но вот некоторые непонятные моменты не давали успокоиться.

«Или я забыл закрыть дверь и кто-то просто по приколу сюда влез, » — размышлял Стайлз. — «Или я не забыл закрыть дверь на замок, и кто-то имея ключ просто вошел сюда и что-то искал. Или ключ он не имел, и тогда все еще интереснее…»

Попытка объяснить то, что произошло этой ночью тоже пока терпела фиаско. Во всех его теориях торчала, как заноза ситуация со свечением в области глаз визитера. Как это можно объяснить Стайлз не знал. Но что он точно знал, так это то, глаза не могут иметь бледно-красный блеск, даже на короткое мгновение.

 — Дерек! Да сколько можно спать уже?  
 — Стайлз? Какого хрена? — сонно отозвался Дерек.  
 — У меня тут форс-мажор! Ко мне на вышку кто-то ночью забрался. Похозяйничал на столе, а потом свалил в ночь.  
 — Что? Ты видел кто?  
 — Толком нет. Было темно и я видел только сгорбленную фигуру. Может низкорослый мужчина. Может женщина. Может подросток. Я не знаю. Но что я знаю, так это то, что дверь в комнату была настежь открыта, а вечером я ее вроде бы запирал.  
 — Эм… Я… Ты же не пострадал? Все нормально? У тебя ничего не украли?  
 — Нет, все на месте, и я в порядке. Мой ночной визитер молчал, и как только заметил, что я проснулся сразу сбежал. И кстати, Дерек, — сглотнул Стайл. — Мне на мгновение показалось, что глаза визитера блеснули едва видимым бледно-красным светом.

На той стороне молчали.

 — Дерек?  
 — Тебе это точно не приснилось? — с подозрением поинтересовалась рация.  
 — Нет! Я бы не провел весь остаток ночи в обнимку с ножом в кресле. Конечно не приснилось!  
 — Я почему спрашиваю, — осторожно говорил Дерек. — Просто мы вчера обсуждали оборотней и тому подобное. А ночью к тебе вламывается человек с красными глазами… Все это… Слишком невероятно…  
 — Ты думаешь я выдумываю? — раздражался Стайлз.  
 — Нет-нет. Успокойся, — аккуратно успокаивал Дерек. — Давай я приду к тебе вечером? У меня от прошлого смотрителя остался шокер в столе, я могу его тебе отдать. Батарейка там полудохлая, но на первое время тебе хватит. Я сейчас закажу парочку новых у рейнджеров, и через день-другой их тебе доставят. Как тебе такое? Так ты сможешь чувствовать себя безопаснее.  
 — Да, — выдохнул Стайлз. Похоже, даже давление на мозги, которое он испытывал последние несколько часов, чуть снизилось. — Это хорошая идея.  
 — Тогда так и сделаем. А ты успокойся, завари себе какой-нибудь чай. Попытайся отдохнуть.  
 — Да. Да, я попытаюсь.  
 — Хорошо. Тогда жди, я приду вечером.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз провел весь день на вышке, не желая её покидать. Он пытался заняться рисованием, но настроения для этого практически не было, так что все, что он делал — это сидел в кресле.

Солнце уже катилось к закату, когда Стайлз услышал, как по лестнице кто-то поднимается. Встрепенувшись, он аккуратно отложил планшет на пол и взял в руку нож, который завалился меж его бедром и быльцем кресла. Медленно поднявшись, Стайлз проверил взглядом, что дверь все также забаррикадирована стулом, и стал ждать появление своего визитера.

Топот все усиливался и через некоторое время наконец появилась голова, а затем и все тело гостя. Это был довольно-таки мускулистого вида смуглый мужчина, с коротко стриженной головой и легкой небритостью. Одет он был в шорты и футболку с логотипом национального парка, за спиной у него болтался рюкзак.

Увидев Стайлза мужчина остановился на площадке перед окном. Подняв правую руку, визитер чуть махнул ей:

 — Эм… Привет, Стайлз.

Стайлз моментально расслабился — его вечерним гостем был Дерек.

— О! Наконец-то ты пришел, — взъерошил волосы на голове Стайлз. — С-с-сейчас я открою дверь.

Швырнув нож на стол, он подошел к двери. Отодвинув стул в сторону, Стайлз отпер замок и отворил дверь:

 — Ну, наконец мы познакомились, — все лицо Стайлза болело от того, как он растянул губы в улыбке.  
 — Да, — мягко усмехнулся Дерек, продолжая стоять на площадке перед дверью. — Не при самых лучших обстоятельствах, конечно…  
 — Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Ты проходи, не стой там, — Стайлз отошел в сторону и приподняв руку указал вглубь комнаты.

Дерек войдя внутрь, стал медленно осматривать комнату. На какое-то мгновение он задержался взглядом на ноже, который валялся на столе.

Стайлз закрыв дверь и перетащив стул к столу, решил проявить качества гостеприимного хозяина:

 — Ты присаживайся, если устал. У меня очень удобное кресло осталось от предыдущих смотрителей.  
 — Правда? — повернулся Дерек. — У меня только горы мусора остались.  
 — Не повезло, — сел на стул Стайлз. — Кхм. Так ты мне соврал.  
 — По поводу? — умостился в кресло Дерек, под изучающим взглядом собеседника.  
 — Ты нихрена не патлатый и усатый низкорослый денди. Да и шрамов на лице я не вижу. Мог бы описать как есть, что ты громадный мускулистый шкаф, — Стайлз снова нервно взлохматил свою шевелюру. Дерек был до неприличия красив. А рядом с красивыми людьми Стайлз имел привычку вести себя как идиот.  
 — Хах. И упустить шанс тебя немного побесить?  
 — Да, это было бы глупо, — отозвался Стайлз и затих.

Дерек рассматривал парня и неловко молчал. Стайлз первым не выдержал тишину:

 — Непривычно с тобой говорить, когда я тебя вижу. Ну, знаешь, не по радио. Лицом к лицу.  
 — Мне накрыться простыней? — с сарказмом поднял левую бровь Дерек.  
 — Неа. Лучше не надо, — Стайлз очень надеялся, что его щеки сейчас не горят от стыда. «Ни в коем случае не прикрывай себя, Адонис!» — пронеслось у него в голове.  
 — В общем, я принес тебе шокер, как и обещал, — Дерек потянулся за своим рюкзаком, который висел у него на плече.

«Нет, ну ты только посмотри, как грудные мышцы напрягаются под футболкой!» — облизывался про себя Стайлз, в то время когда Дерек копошился внутри рюкзака. — «Порнография просто… Какого хрена эта фотомодель из рекламы спортзалов и нижнего белья забыла в этих ебенях?»

 — Вот, — протянул прибор Дерек.  
 — Спасибо, — взял шокер в руку Стайлз. — А как…  
 — Там сбоку…  
 — А, да. Вижу, — Стайлз нажал кнопку и шокер долбанул разрядом. — Работает. Ну, пробовать в реальных условиях сейчас не на ком, так что не буду и батарейку тратить. Спасибо!  
 — Не за что в общем-то. Так ты хорошо проверил, точно ничего не пропало из вещей? — Дерек положил свой рюкзак на пол и поднялся с кресла.  
 — Нет, ничего. Все на месте, — Стайлз пытался не сильно глазеть на своего начальника, поэтому усиленно изучал шокер.

Дерек в это время раскрыл дверь и опустился рядом с ней на корточки. Рассматривая скважину замка он подергал ручкой в разные стороны:

 — Хм. Кажется с замком все нормально. Ты уверен, что на ночь закрывал дверь?

Стайлз не смог удержаться и снова уставился на свое начальство.

«О. Мой. Бог. Ты посмотри на эту широкую спину! На эту шею. А задница?! Ох…» — захлебывался в собственных фантазиях парень. — «Будь моим мужем. Немедленно!»

 — М-м-м, — выдал то ли полувсхлип то ли полустон Стайлз. Ближайшие пару недель ему точно не понадобятся женские романы, которые валяются на полках для обуви. Этих картинок с Дереком для разрядки ему и так хватит.  
 — А? — обернулся Дерек.  
 — Да, говорю, — собрался с последними крупицами самообладания Стайлз. Положив ногу на ногу он отчаянно пытался скрыть намечающийся стояк в штанах.

«Ты, блять, можешь себя взять в руки? Парень натурал, а ты готов наброситься на него с голодухи, » — злился на себя Стайлз. Мысль о том, что перед ним натурал медленно охлаждала пыл парня. Уж что-что, а заниматься обращением парней в «гейскую веру» было не в правилах Стайлза.

 — Ты не голоден? У меня конечно тут такая же паршивая еда, что и у тебя, но вдвоем должно быть веселее ужинать, — предпринял вторую попытку показать свое гостеприимство Стайлз.  
 — Да. Было бы неплохо, — поднялся с корточек Дерек. — Так ты так и не понял, зачем к тебе могли залезть?  
 — Неа, даже догадок нет, — Стайлз отлип от стула и поплыл к холодильнику в поисках еды.  
 — Мда, — озадаченно отозвался Дерек.  
 — Ага. Я тоже в таком же состоянии, — бормотал Стайлз. — Тебе чай или кофе?  
 — Чай. Без сахара.  
 — Бережешь фигуру? — с ехидством поинтересовался Стайлз.  
 — Угу, — отстранено отозвался начальник. — А это твои работы?

Стайлз обернулся. Дерек рассматривал на его ноутбуке сегодняшние арты.

 — Да. Все мое.

****

Стайлз и Дерек просидели несколько часов разговаривая за нехитрым ужином. Солнце уже давно зашло, и на потолке горел красный светильник. Стайлз сидел на стуле, облокотившись спиной на стол, начальство же восседало в кресле-качалке.

Со временем Стайлз начал замечать, что Дерек бросает украдкой взгляды на его губы и пальцы рук. И, возможно, выпитая бутылка пива заставила его немного подразнить начальство: парень периодически облизывал и покусывал губы, как только замечал, что взгляд Дерека падает на них.

 — Так все-таки, как так получилось, что ты приехал сюда? Почему взялся за эту работу? — улыбался Стайлз, в очередной раз прикусывая уголок нижней губы, пытаясь разгадать, являются ли все эти мягкие ухмылки, наклоны головы и другие знаки признаками флирта начальника.  
 — Все из-за флаера, — Дерек снова завис взглядом на губах собеседника.  
 — Флаера? — прищурился парень.  
 — Ага. Я взял листовку с предложением о работе в парке смотрителем. И в общем… Подумал «а почему бы и нет?»  
 — Ты хочешь сказать, что на улице раздают такие флаера? Ни за что не поверю.  
 — Не на улице, — терпеливо объяснял Дерек. — В местном музее, тут в Вайоминге. Я в начале весны ехал с сестрой на западное побережье. В общем, ей было скучно и мы решили зайти в музей, который попался в одном из городков по пути. Там на выходе и валялись эти листовки.  
 — Ха-ха, — заржал Стайлз. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что в этом захолустном музее было чучело двухголового козла! Или еще лучше: письмо проктолога Бенджамина Франклина, который тот отослал парикмахеру двоюродного брата Бенджамина Франклина. Провинциалы так любят гордиться всякой херней.  
 — Нет, там не было чучела козла, — насупившись ответил Дерек, у которого начали стремительно краснеть уши.  
 — Тогда что? А, знаю! — хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз. — Держу пари, там должен был быть самый большой клубок ниток в штате!  
 — Нет. Не было там клубка.

**Несколько месяцев тому назад**

Эмоциональное выгорание.

«Да. Именно оно, » — уныло думал Дерек, сидя в машине в утренней пробке.

Сколько себя помнил, Дерек всегда хотел быть пожарным. Так он мог спасать людей, помогать им, ну и что тут скрывать, разъезжать на крутой пожарной машине по городу.

С двадцати одного года, вот уже 11 лет он занимался работой своей мечты. Правда, в последние полгода он начал замечать, что что-то в нем изменилось. Больше его не трогают страдания людей так как раньше. Вот, например, сегодня: он вытащил маленькую девочку из горящего дома. У ребенка половина руки в страшных ожогах и волдырях, а у Дерека ни грамма сочувствия даже не появилось. Для него что плачущую девочку, что ведро с картошкой вынести из пожара — все равно. Он просто спихнул ребенка парамедикам и пошел дальше заниматься работой.

В былые годы он хотя бы рефлексировал, когда видел подобные ужасы. Сейчас же эти «ужасы» давно превратились в рабочую рутину. Белый шум на границах сознания.

От мыслей его отвлек звон мобильника.

«Что опять у них случилось?» — рассматривал экран телефона Дерек. Это была его старшая сестра, которая никогда просто так не звонила ему. Обычно любой ее звонок это жалоба на младшую сестру.

 — Что? — рявкнул Дерек.  
 — И тебе доброго утречка, — прощебетала Лора. — Кора с тобой говорила по поводу своей «восхитительной» идеи?

Дерек услышал, как на том конце его младшая сестра перекрикивала старшую:

 — Нет, я с ним не говорила! И буду тебе благодарна, если я сама с ним поговорю!  
 — Ага-ага, — отозвалась Лора куда-то в сторону. — В общем, Дерек, позвони мне как поговоришь с ней. С этим срочно надо что-то решать!

На этом разговор Лора и закончила. Сил злиться на сестер у Дерека не было, единственное, что он хотел сейчас после ночной смены — поесть и завалиться спать.

****

Открыв дверь в квартиру Дерек поразился тишине. Похоже, ему повезло, и Кора уже куда-то свинтила.

Пройдя на кухню он наткнулся на младшую сестру, которая сидя за столом жевала хлопья с молоком.

 — Хэй, — бросил Дерек.  
 — Привет.  
 — Ну так что скажешь? Из-за чего Лора опять поднимает панику? — подойдя к холодильнику и открыв дверцу, начал в нем копаться Дерек.  
 — Кхм. В общем, — с силами собиралась Кора. — В общем. Я решила бросить университет.

«А вот это что-то новенькое, » — подумал Дерек, разворачиваясь к сестре и закрывая холодильник.

 — И почему же?  
 — Это все не моё. Ненавижу ебланов преподавателей, дегенератов студентов, да и унылые предметы меня давно раздражают.  
 — Но разве ты не хотела заниматься архитектурой? — недоумевал Дерек.  
 — Да, хотела. А сейчас понимаю, что это была ошибка. И я не хочу и дальше себя всем этим насиловать, — Кора бросила ложку в пиалу и отодвинула свой завтрак.

Произошло бы все это еще год назад, Дерек бы стукнул кулаком по столу и сказал бы своей младшей сестре, чтоб не выделывалась и доучивалась. Тем более, что сейчас была середина второго семестра её второго курса.

Теперь же все было не так однозначно.

 — И что ты собираешься делать дальше? — поинтересовался он.  
 — Кхм, — нервничала Кора. — Помнишь мою бывшую одноклассницу Стейси?  
 — Нет.  
 — Ну в общем, она переехала в Сан-Франциско год тому назад. Предлагает и мне тоже туда перебраться.  
 — Хм. И чем же ты там будешь заниматься?  
 — Жить. Работать.  
 — А чем тебе не подходит Нью-Йорк для жизни и работы?  
 — Тем, что он меня заебал, — вызверилась Кора.  
 — А можно более цензурно?  
 — А как я еще без матов могу объяснить, насколько сильно меня заебал Нью-Йорк? — уставилась на Дерека младшая сестра.

Примерно 20 минут споров и препирательств убедили Дерека, что Кора все уже решила, от своего мнения не отойдет, и ему остается только смириться. В университете она уже взяла академ, вещи начала паковать, но оставалась только одна мелочь:

 — Ну пожалуйста! — канючила младшая сестра.  
 — Это твоя идея, вот и езжай сама.  
 — Я не выдержу. Там ехать несколько суток. Вдвоем попеременно будет легче. Арендуем авто, а обратно в Нью-Йорк ты вернешься на самолете.  
 — Аррр, — зарычал Дерек, потирая лоб рукой. Если бы Кора не боялась летать, все было бы гораздо легче.  
 — Ну прошу тебя! Тебе пойдет на пользу проветриться, — уговаривала она. — И я тебе разрешу выбирать музыку в машине. Любое радио! Ну, кроме кантри.

Дерек молчал. Кора корчила печальное лицо.

 — Хорошо, я договорюсь с Эрикой про недельный отгул, — сдался Дерек.  
 — Йес, — просияв вылезла из-за стола его сестра. — Ты с Лорой сам поговоришь?  
 — Да, — вздохнул мужчина. — А теперь проваливай и дай мне спокойно поесть.  
 — Конечно-конечно, ваше суровое величество, — пронеслась Кора мимо Дерека, щелкнув пальцем по его носу. — Не буду тебе мешать.

****

Они уже более суток были в дороге, и путешествие планомерно превращалось в ад. Коре было постоянно скучно и она доставала Дерека своим нытьем и бесконечной трескотней. Даже возможность выбирать музыку не была таким уж достижением, ибо младшая сестра выносила мозги мужчине даже сквозь завывание Бритни Спирс и Роллингов.

 — Лучше работай, сучка! Давай, принимайся за работу, сучка! — прыгала на пассажирском переднем сиденье Кора подпевая Бритни, которая отчаянно хотела новую мазератти или бугатти.

Дерек потянувшись к радио переключил станцию. Какой-то ноунейм-диджей затрещал про местные новости в Вайоминге.

 — Мне скучно. Это же должно быть наше дорожное приключение!  
 — Какие приключения ты хочешь на Линкольн Хайвей? — вздохнул Дерек.  
 — Не знаю, но у меня ноги затекли тут киснуть.

Дерек начал раздражаться.

 — Смотри, мы скоро будем проезжать Рок-Спрингс, давай там вывалимся и где-нибудь пошатаемся, — предложила Кора, рассматривая карту на навигаторе.  
 — Хорошо. Но места выбираю я.  
 — Не-е-ет, — взвыла сестра. — Ты выберешь какой-то скучный отстой.  
 — Покупай или проваливай, — спокойно отчеканил Дерек, обгоняя автомобиль на шоссе.  
 — Ладно!

****

 — Полный отстой, — тихо проговорила Кора, стоя у стенда со всяким хламом в местном музее.  
 — Это познавательно, — парировал Дерек, рассматривая чучело броненосца с двумя хвостами.  
 — Угу. Познавательно, что захолустные музеи — полный отстой. Как и любые другие музеи.  
 — А еще громче это сказать не можешь? Мне кажется, смотритель на ресепшене тебя не расслышал.  
 — Ой, да поебать, — закатила глаза Кора. — Я есть хочу. Поехали в МакЖральню?

Дерек, игнорируя сестру, прошел дальше по экспозиции. В конце зала стояла ростовая рекламная фигура парня с подписью внизу «Работа смотрителем в национальном парке Шошони. Не заинтересован?»

Нахмурившись, Дерек подошел поближе чтоб рассмотреть. Парень на рекламе был в шортах и зеленой футболке с каким-то логотипом. Дерек завис рядом со стендами с флаерами, разглядывая модель, запечатленную на фоне деревьев и реки. Парень был как раз его тип — худой, но с видимыми мускулами и с улыбчивым лицом.

 — Чё тут интересного? — повисла на Дереке сестра.  
 — Да вот…  
 — Хм-м-м, — Кора взяла в руку флаер и развернула его так, чтоб оба могли прочитать что в нем написано.

Флаер рассказывал про федеральную программу по защите лесов национальных парков. Любому служащему гарантировали страховку и сулили солидные налоговые вычеты, также там описывались живописные виды и разнообразные плюсы чтоб завлечь людей на эту работу.

 — Работа для лузеров-отшельников, — потеряла интерес Кора и выпустила из рук рекламку.  
 — Я так не думаю, — ответил Дерек подхватывая листовку.  
 — Без разницы. Идем жрать или ты хочешь, чтоб я тут подохла с голода?  
 — Ты не умираешь, — Дерек оторвал взгляд от флаера.

Кора выразительно выпучила на него глаза и скорчила рожу.

 — Хорошо, пошли уже, — капитулировал Дерек. — Но машину теперь ведешь ты.  
 — Почему? — Кора уже на всех парах неслась к выходу.  
 — Потому, что тебе слишком скучно, а на месте водителя тебе будет, чем развлечься, — поспешил за ней брат. Улыбнувшись смотрителю музея он махнул ему рукой на прощание и вышел за Корой на улицу.  
 — Окей. Но тогда музыку заказываю я.  
 — Нет.  
 — Какого хрена нет?!  
 — Я арендовал автомобиль, так что и музыку выбираю я.  
 — Ладно, насрать. Главное, что свалили оттуда. Ты видел? У них, блин, флаг конфедератов под стеклом, который выдавался за музейный экспонат, имел бирку!  
 — Не выдумывай, — возмутился Дерек подходя к машине.  
 — Я не выдумываю. Готова спорить, там на ней написано «Made in China», — вещала Кора залезая на место водителя.

Дерек, сев на пассажирское место, молча стал читал флаер.

 — Нашел что-то для себя? — выруливала с парковки Кора.  
 — Да вот. Интересно там, наверное, — рассматривал фото парня в футболке Дерек.  
 — О-о-о, — скосила взгляд младшая сестра. — Я все поняла.  
 — Что ты поняла?  
 — Ты купился на фото красавчика на обложке. И теперь думаешь, что тут в лесах Вайоминга работают клоны Джейка Джилленхола, — хохотнула Кора. — Ну и тому подобная фигня в духе «Горбатой горы».  
 — Ничего подобного, — свел брови Дерек.  
 — Да ладно! Я же видела как ты пялился на картонного парня там в музее, — откровенно ржала сестра. — И я знаю типажи парней и девчонок, которых ты любишь трахать.

В этом были минусы проживания с младшей сестрой. Слишком уж многое она знала про Дерека. Мужчина решил, что лучше придерживаться своей стандартной стратегии — молчать, пока сестра не успокоится.

 — Ха! Значит я права, — ликовала Кора, правильно истолковав молчание брата. — Вот только ты все равно туда не поедешь.  
 — Почему?  
 — Потому, что ты мистер Стабильность. Ты стараешься не принимать сумасбродных решений. Бросить свою любимую работу и свалить жить куда-то за сотни километров это не про тебя. Совсем не в твоем стиле.

Дерек нахмурился. Ярлык «мистер Стабильность» ему не понравился.

****

Стайлз трясся всем телом от смеха, услышав историю Дерека. Правда, последний полностью умолчал, что одной из причин, почему он решился на эту работу был парень с обложки флаера.

 — Значит я был прав про двухголового козла!  
 — Нет. Там был броненосец и у него было два хвоста, — объяснялся Дерек сдерживая улыбку. — В общем, после того, как я провел какое-то время в Сан-Франциско, я понял, что Нью-Йорк давил на меня. Слишком много людей, слишком мелким себя чувствуешь. Выгорание на работе, тоже не последнюю роль сыграло…  
 — И ты решил кардинально сменить обстановку.  
 — Да. Я остался в итоге в Сан-Франциско на пару недель, а после отправился сразу сюда.  
 — Импульсивно, — заметил Стайлз. Дерек не выглядел как человек, который принимает так решения.  
 — Да. Мои сестры тоже так говорили, — кивнул Дерек покачиваясь в кресле.  
 — Так которая из двух сестер тебе подкинула книгу Стрибера?  
 — Старшая. Она так была зла на меня, что когда собирала мне вещи на отправку, накидала в чемодан все, что первое подвернулось под руку. Как она сказала «я б кинула тебе туда кирпичи для веса, жалко что у меня их нет».  
 — Ха. Прикольные у тебя сестры.  
 — Угу. А тебя значит завербовал отец?  
 — Эм, да. Как раз когда я пытался освободиться от наручников, — подмигнул Стайлз.  
 — Что? — уставился на него Дерек. — Ты был под арестом?  
 — Не-е-ет. Я же говорю: когда пытался выбраться из наручников. Я когда приезжаю к папе всегда развлекаюсь тем, что пытаюсь взломать их подручными средствами. Хотя отец меня пару раз и арестовывал.  
 — Было за что?  
 — Да, но пусть это останется тайной, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

Дерек закатил глаза, после чего взгляд мужчины упал на наручные часы:

 — Черт. Уже час ночи. Я, наверное, пойду на свою вышку.  
 — Т-ты уверен, что стоит? — занервничал Стайлз. — Там вроде как темно.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза: парень напрягся и уцепился правой рукой в спинку стула.

 — Э-э-эм… — Дерек почесал голову, рассматривая круги под глазами у Стайлза. — Ну… Думаю я могу остаться. Только где мне спать?

 — О… Отлично, — расслабился Стайлз. — Я могу и в кресле поспать. Или вместе на одной кровати. И ты можешь меня не бояться, я не занимаюсь совращением натуралов.

Парень, нервно улыбаясь, взял со стола давно остывший и нетронутый чай и осушил половину стакана — из-за боязни быть тут одному ему стоило хоть как-то расслабиться.

«Вон и Дерек заметил, как я испугался остаться тут один, » — поставил стакан обратно на стол Стайлз.

 — Тогда так и сделаем, — хмыкнул Дерек, оставив без реакции последнее замечание парня. — Не забудь закрыть дверь, чтоб сегодня точно никто посторонний не залез сюда.

****

Стайлз шел по лесу с Дереком. Погода была пасмурной, как перед дождем. Вокруг щебетали птицы, так согласованно, будто это была симфония.

«Это потрясающе, » — восхищался Стайлз порывистым ветром, который ерошил его волосы. Дерек аккуратно обнял его за талию и поцеловал в шею.

 — Ну как тебе? — промурлыкал Дерек.  
 — Да, согласен.  
 — Я так и думал.  
 — Хотя, — повернулся к Дереку Стайлз. — Я в растерянности относительно возможного непонимания…  
 — Шшшш, — Дерек закрыл парню рот поцелуем.

«Восхитительно, » — думал Стайлз. Сбылась его давняя мечта — они вдвоем целовались посреди леса, и никто им не мешал. — «Наконец-то…»

 — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — оторвался Дерек.  
 — М-м-м… Это обязательно? — расстроился Стайлз. Похоть захлестывала его, и единственное о чем он думал — это тело Дерека, которое он бесстыдно мял, запустив руки под футболку своего парня.  
 — Да. Несмотря на то, что можно это объяснить по-разному, — Дерек повел Стайлза за руку дальше вглубь леса. — Ты должен это увидеть...

Стайлз рассмеялся серьезности своего любовника, но с охотой шел за ним.

Деревья расступились, и парни вышли на поляну. По центру лежала на боку фигура какого-то животного.

 — Иди туда, — указал Дерек пальцем вперед.  
 — А ты?  
 — Нет.

Стайлз не расстроился. Так было надо, он точно это знал.

Подойдя ближе к центру поляны Стайлз наконец рассмотрел труп большого животного. Это парня совсем не удивило. На костях животного почти не осталось мяса и кожи, внутри копошились трупные черви. Но кое-что другое привлекло внимание Стайлза: рядом валялась деревянная маска.

 — Это тоже ожидаемо, — выдохнул Стайлз. Он точно знал и то, что это за маска — венецианская маска зайца.

Парень присел на корточки и подобрал деревянный предмет в руки. Краска на передней стороне облупилась, но она все еще была белой.

 — Глупо! Я знаю что ты под ней прятался, — Стайлз швырнул маску в труп зверя. — Всегда знал!

Стайлз боковым зрением заметил, как начали появляться по сторонам люди. Подняв взгляд он увидел, как подошел отец, Лидия, Скотт и его коллеги. Все они молчаливо обступали Стайлза и труп.

Картинка начала плыть перед глазами парня. Он нигде не видел Дерека, а окружающие его люди пялились на него. Кажется, все игнорировали мертвую тушу животного.

 — Ну и что вы смотрите? — поднялся Стайлз.

В то же мгновение, как Стайлз проговорил свои слова, взгляды присутствующих переключились на труп зверя.

 — Нам положено, — прошипела в его сторону Лидия. — Смотри!

Стайлз направил взгляд вниз, куда указывала девушка. Там на земле, мертвая плоть животного начала двигаться — зверь поднимался.

 — Быть не может. Все это не правда… — лепетал Стайлз.

Паника захлестнула его. Стайлз попытался сбежать, но кольцо людей было слишком плотным — не пробиться.

Зверь в это время полностью уже поднялся на лапы. По остаткам его плоти текла кровь.

 — Нет-нет-нет… — не верил своим глазам Стайлз.

****

 — Нет-нет-нет… — мычал в подушку Стайлз. Дернув ногами в кровати, как при падении, он раскрыл глаза.

«Сон. Это был всего лишь сон, » — успокоил себя парень. — «До ужаса реалистичный, но сон.»

У Стайлза резко появилось желание выйти на улицу. Ему будто не хватало воздуха. Немедленно поднявшись с кровати он подошел к двери и отставил в сторону стул. Щелкнув замком Стайлз отворил дверь и вышел на площадку.

Подойдя к перилам он оперся животом на них. С каждым вдохом живот все сильнее крутило. Чувствуя рвотные позывы Стайлз не выдержал и сблевал прямо с вышки.

«Легче, » — подумал парень после того, как его стошнило. Чувствовал он себя паршиво, голова болела.

Услышав шорох где-то внизу вышки, Стайлз переполошился. Не желая снова натыкаться на ночного визитера, он вытер губы рукой и поспешил обратно в комнату.

Закрыв дверь, Стайлз подошел к столу проверить сколько времени.

«Два часа ночи. Я что спал всего час?» — парень положил обратно мобильник на стол. Заметив недопитый стакан с чаем, Стайлз поднял его и в несколько глотков допил сладкий напиток, — «Мне нужно успокоиться…»

Беспокойство не отпускало его. Взяв в руку нож, который лежал на столе, Стайлз сел в кресло-качалку и начал прислушиваться к окружению. Новых звуков или шорохов он не слышал, но это совсем не успокаивало.

Стайлз задеревенев просидел так минут 20. Возвращаться в кровать не хотелось, сидя тут с ножом он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.

С каждой минутой понимание всего происходящего с ним последнюю неделю все больше росло. Озарение к Стайлзу пришло так быстро, что он не мог понять, почему он раньше отметал такие объяснения.

«Ну конечно! Это Они. Только у Них хватило бы сил прыгнуть на меня так, что я ушел с головой под воду и ударился об камни на дне реки! Только Они светят красными глазами в ночи! И все эти сны. Они не просто так у меня. Предчувствия!» — неслись мысли Стайлза. — «А Дерек пытался убедить меня, что мне привиделось! Ну уж нет. Теперь когда я знаю, кто мой настоящий враг — не сдамся!»

Стайлз был в эйфории от того, что разгадал мистические происшествия последней недели. Волосы на теле стали дыбом, вся его кожа будто забурлила от восторга, а сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Сидя в кресле и сжав нож в руке до боли в суставах, парень ждал своих, как он думал, настоящих врагов — оборотней.


	6. Chapter 6

**День девятый**

Стайлз почувствовал, как кто-то провел пальцем по его щеке.

 — Ста-а-а-а-айлз… А-а-айлз… Ста-а-а-айлз… — повторял мягкий мужской голос шепотом.

Парень выдал какое-то нечленораздельное мычание, но открывать глаза совсем не хотел.

 — Стайлз, проснись… — снова повторил голос.

Медленно открыв глаза, Стайлз обнаружил себя в кресле-качалке. Перед ним нагнувшись стоял Дерек.

 — М-м-м… Доброе утро, — прохрипел Стайлз, приподнимая голову, которая завалилась на плечо.  
 — Доброе. Я уже пойду к себе, а ты ложись в кровать и поспи там нормально. Я тебе больше мешать не буду.  
 — Больше? — с недоумением спросил Стайлз, потирая глаза.  
 — Ну да. Ты же поэтому ночью переехал с постели в кресло?  
 — А-а-а-а… Ага, — Стайлз пытался проснуться, но все, что он мог сделать это отвечать на автопилоте. Чувствовал он себя паршиво.  
 — Закроешь за мной? — поднял с пола свой рюкзак Дерек.  
 — Мх-х… Нет… Ты так иди. Я потом, — Стайлз попытался выдавить на лице улыбку и изобразить руками, что он поднимется и закроет дверь позже.  
 — Окей, — улыбнулся в ответ Дерек, открывая дверь. Вскоре он уже спускался вниз по лестнице.

Стайлз попытался прийти в себя и как-то растормошить. Тело ломило, и он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, будто ночью вагоны разгружал.

Парень помнил, что его ночью стошнило на площадке, все остальное же было как в тумане. Стайлз не знал, почему проснулся ночью, и он также не мог понять: если он выходил на площадку, то какого черта не вернулся в кровать, где можно было лежать рядом с горячим пожарным.

 — Как же мне херово… — поднялся парень из кресла. На пол из складок его футболки выпал кухонный нож. — Это… Еще интереснее.

«Я опять взял его с собой в кресло?» — нахмурился Стайлз. Нагнувшись, он поднял предмет с пола.

 — Мда, — Стайлз повертел в руках нож. Кинув его на стол, парень поплелся к холодильнику искать еду. На голодный желудок думалось плохо.

****

С каждым часом Стайлзу становилось все лучше. Еще утром ему казалось, что он лишился всех жизненных сил, а уже к обеду он опять стал чувствовать себя человеком. Хотя это и казалось ему странным, ведь он за последние два дня он очень мало спал, но не это его волновало.

Стайлз не помнил, как он ночью перебрался из кровати в кресло, а ведь сомнамбулизмом он не страдал.

Через какое-то время, выкинув из головы размышления на эту тему, парень принялся за рисование. К пятнице ему снова сдавать работу Морелл, поэтому не стоило тратить время зря.

За рисованием он провел еще пару часов, пока под вечер не оказалось, что ему стоит приняться за свои прямые обязанности — за окном вдалеке был виден тонкий столб дыма.

Стайлз поднялся с кресла и вышел на площадку, чтоб получше рассмотреть. Обзору мешали деревья, но он примерно прикинул, что дым идет в нескольких километрах от его вышки.

 — Дерек? — вытянул рацию Стайлз.  
 — Да?  
 — В моем квадрате вижу дым. Тонкая струйка. Что я должен делать? — Стайлз оперся на перила.  
 — Пойди проверь. Скорее всего это туристы жгут костер. Если нет, то я поставлю в известность рейнджеров.  
 — Черт. Хорошо, иду.

Стайлз вернулся в комнату, чтоб взять свой рюкзак. Подумав немного он открыл ящик стола и вытянул шокер. Затолкав прибор в карман штанов, парень вернулся на площадку и закрыл дверь. Спускаясь вниз с вышки Стайлз достал карту и натянул на спину рюкзак.

Ориентируясь по столбу дыма парень пошел на восток от своей вышки.

 — Дерек, а какие у меня полномочия? — отцепил рацию от пояса Стайлз.  
 — Полномочия? — удивился Дерек.  
 — Ну да. Что я могу делать? Я же не могу выписывать штрафы туристам или еще что. Мне… Мне просто на них наорать?  
 — Если это действительно люди развели костер, то просто скажи им, чтоб затушили. Проведи воспитательную беседу.  
 — Воспитательную? — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Вот уж кому из друзей рассказал бы, что буду читать воспитательные лекции «о вреде разведения костров летом в лесах» — не поверили бы.  
 — Ага, я уже вчера убедился.  
 — В чем?  
 — В том, что ты не из тех, кто читает нотации, а из тех, кто стебётся.  
 — Ауч!

Дерек засмеялся в ответ.

 — В любом случае, это лучше, чем поучать, — отозвался Стайлз.  
 — Не поспоришь, — Дерек сделал небольшую паузу. — Хм. Так ты как себя чувствуешь? Уже все нормально?  
 — В смысле? — удивленно спросил Стайлз.  
 — Ну ты вчера был немного нервным, да и спал явно мало. И извини, что разбудил тебя рано. Ты спал так безмятежно и мило, что не хотелось будить, но оставлять открытой дверь после себя я тоже не хотел.

«Мило?» — насторожился Стайлз. — «Я видел фотки себя спящего. Там точно ничего милого нет. Издевается или флиртует?»

Последний вопрос донимал Стайлза еще вчера вечером, и точный ответ он пока не нашел.

 — Мило? О-о-о-о, да. Я всегда стараюсь спать с раскрытой пастью и языком наружу. Это часть моей сексуальности.  
 — Хех. Ну у тебя и тараканы в голове.  
 — Громадные! И их целые полчища, — воскликнул Стайлз. — В общем, все норм. Меня успокоило то, что ты вчера был со мной. Стремно признаваться, но позавчерашнее ночное происшествие меня немного выбило из колеи.  
 — Да… Я, кстати, тоже решил на ночь закрывать дверь и подпирать ее стулом. На всякий случай. Черт знает кому в голову взбредет лазить ночью по обзорным вышкам.  
 — Думаю, такому шкафу, как ты особо нечего бояться.  
 — Но не ночью же, когда я сплю.  
 — Ну да, согласен. Глупость ляпнул.

Стайлз перешел на быстрый шаг — сейчас стремительно темнело и еще минут 10 и придется доставать фонарик из рюкзака. Стайлз же надеялся, что успеет вернуться до того, как окончательно наступит ночь.

 — Гнездо! Гнездо, я Коршун. Приближаюсь к объекту, — протораторил в рацию Стайлз.  
 — Что? — удивился Дерек.  
 — Да так. Я уже скоро буду на месте откуда идет дым, вот и решил поставить в известность.  
 — Окей, Коршун. Гнездо ожидает, — подхватил игру Дерек.

Наконец деревья расступились, и Стайлз вышел к речушке. В нескольких метрах от него стояла криво собранная палатка, а рядом горел костер. Также кое-где валялись пустые алюминиевые банки от пива. От палатки до берега речушки Стайлз заметил раскиданную одежду. Вдалеке был слышен хохот людей.

Взглянув на пустые смятые банки от пива, Стайлз покачал головой и пошел к берегу речушки, ориентируясь на смех людей.

 — Пошли на берег, Джей! Моя киска уже устала ждать, — хохотнул пьяный женский голос.

К берегу из реки вышла обнаженная светловолосая девушка, таща за руку, как на буксире голого парня. Они оба не обращали внимания на появление нового человека.

Стайлз поморщился. Вздохнув, он попытался вспомнить те интонации в голосе, которые использует его отец при разговоре с правонарушителями:

 — Хм, да. Привет всем! А вы в курсе, что в национальном парке запрещено разводить костры? — упираясь в бока руками медленно и громко проговорил Стайлз. — Особенно запрещено их разводить возле деревьев. Вы таким образом создаете напряженную пожарную обстановку и можете подвергнуть опасности целые гектары леса.

Парень вскрикнул от неожиданности, а девушка резко повернулась в сторону гостя.

 — А ты еще что за хер?! — возмутилась она. Девушка явно не стеснялась своего тела, а вот парень, качнувшись в сторону, поспешил закрыть руками пах.  
 — Смотритель парка. Я должен напомнить или объяснить вам, если вы не знаете, правила поведения тут. И самое главное из них: не разводить костры в лесу.

Не желая рассматривать «прелести» дамы, Стайлз развернулся и пошел к палатке, чтоб затушить огонь.

В это время девушка и парень полностью вылезли из воды и поплелись к своей одежде.

 — Куда он блять поперся? — достаточно громко и отчетливо спросила девушка своего спутника.  
 — Тушить ваш костер! — крикнул Стайлз. Подходя к палатке он раздумывал, как можно эффективнее его затушить.

Наклонившись он зачерпнул руками побольше земли и вкинул в огонь, после чего, распрямившись, начал засыпать подгребая одной ногой. Вскоре огонь потух.

 — И что? Мы теперь должны замерзнуть тут ночью? — нервно отозвалась сзади девушка.

Стайлз повернулся. Девушка, уже одетая в большую футболку, была определенно красива. Продолговатое симпатичное лицо, длинные волосы, да и хорошая фигура явно имелась. Правда, злобная гримаса явно добавляла ей возраста. Выглядела она лет на 24-26, хотя Стайлзу было сложно это определить.

 — Поверьте, вы не замерзнете. Ночи тут теплые. И советую после себя убрать весь тот мусор, который вы разбросали тут, — спокойно, но с нажимом проговаривал Стайлз.  
 — Хорошо! Все сделаем, — отозвался подошедший парень.

«Блин, а ему то сколько лет?» — задумался Стайлз. Вблизи парень выглядел явно младше, чем его спутница.

 — Да-да. Все сделаем. А теперь можете убираться отсюда, — скривила губы девушка.

Стайлз сдержался, чтоб не сказать что-то язвительное и уже собирался уйти, когда боковым зрением заметил кое-что, что зацепило его внимание. Повернувшись в сторону палатки он подошел поближе рассмотреть пакет, в котором лежали бутылки с алкоголем, упаковка презервативов и несколько ярких упаковок фейерверков и бенгальских огней. И если по поводу костра Стайлз не стал полоскать им мозги, то такое точно нельзя было спускать на тормозах:

 — Так, а вот это я конфискую, — поднял пакет с земли Стайлз.  
 — Что?! Эт на каком основании? — яростно воскликнула девушка. — Положи обратно.  
 — На том основании, что я не собираюсь вам позволять жечь в лесу такие опасные вещи. А алкоголь конфискую за компанию, так как не желаю потом вылавливать из реки ваши мертвые пьяные тела. Вообще мне бы стоило еще и проверить ваши документы. Есть у меня сомнения по поводу ваших возрастов, — продолжал играть плохого копа Стайлз.  
 — Это кража и произвол! Не имеешь права, — все больше срывалась на крик девушка. Парень при упоминании проверки документов покраснел.  
 — Имею, — отозвался Стайлз. Вытянув упаковку презервативов из пакета он бросил коробочку парню. — Вот это можете забрать, еще пригодится.  
 — Верни бухло, мудак, — выпучила глаза девушка.  
 — Кэй, успокойся. Пусть забирает, — отозвался наконец парень.  
 — Да этот лесной еблан ничерта нам не сделает! Он не коп, — все больше распалялась пьяная девушка.  
 — Вы правы не сделаю, — сменил подход Стайлз. — Но я легко могу вызвать рейнджеров по рации, которые на вертолете вас отсюда загребут и проведут все необходимые процедуры.

«Давай, ешь это, » — Стайлз уставился на «Кэй». Конечно, неизвестно согласятся ли рейнджеры на такую самодеятельность, да и вызвать быстро их не получится. Но ведь эти «туристы» об этом не знают.

Девушка злобно посмотрела на Стайлза, её парень же заметно заволновался:

 — Пусть забирает. Кэй, давай не будем нагнетать.  
 — Он портит праздник, — капризно сказала девушка, но её пыл заметно поуменьшился.  
 — Ничего страшного, — приобнял её за плечо парень.  
 — Окей. Забирай и уебывай, — повернувшись лицом к Стайлзу бросила «Кэй».  
 — Спасибо за сотрудничество, — выдавил улыбку смотритель. — Советую не делать разного рода глупостей, иначе в следующий раз с вами будут разбираться гораздо более серьезные люди.

Повернувшись в ту сторону с которой пришел, Стайлз направился к своей вышке.

«J и K. Надеюсь, это не их настоящие имена, а всего лишь прозвища. Иначе, держу пари, родители их просто ненавидят, » — задумался Стайлз про алфавитные имена этой парочки.

Солнце окончательно зашло за горизонт и стало достаточно темно, поэтому Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака фонарик и включил его. Отойдя на приличное расстояние от пары он поднес рацию к лицу:

 — Дерек, я героически потушил пожар.  
 — Правда? Коршуну даже не потребовалась помощь?  
 — Ага, вот насколько я крут, — улыбнулся Стайлз, светя себе под ноги фонариком. — В общем, парень и девушка жгли костер недалеко от деревьев. Ничего такого. А! Еще я у них забрал пакет с бухлом и фейерверками.  
 — Серьезно? Насколько нужно быть отбитыми на всю голову, чтоб тащить фейерверки в лес? — разочарованно спросил Дерек.  
 — Без понятия. Вообще они довольно-таки странная голая парочка. Парню, на мой взгляд, нет 18 лет, а вот девушка значительно старше.  
 — Голая парочка?  
 — Угу. Я их словил когда они резвились в воде. На парня еще можно было смотреть, хотя он и явно не мой типаж, а вот прелести девушки хотелось поскорее прикрыть. Меня, как гея, женские причиндалы повергают в ужас.  
 — Не твой типаж? — усмехнулся Дерек.  
 — М, ага. Я люблю старше и мясистее. И желательно не женского пола, — отозвался Стайлз. — Короче, я их чуть припугнул. Надеюсь они не наделают каких-то глупостей.  
 — Нам только и остается, что надеяться на это, — согласилась рация. — И хочу поздравить тебя с твоим первым предотвращением пожара!  
 — Звучит гораздо более пафосно, чем было на самом деле.  
 — Ну, такая у нас работа.

****

Открыв дверь, Стайлз завалился в комнату. Свободной рукой он включил верхний свет и поставил пакет на стол.

После вечернего променада по лесу, желания дальше рисовать у него не было. Все, что он хотел сделать сейчас — поужинать и лечь спать.

**День десятый**

Проснувшись уже несколько минут как, Стайлз совершенно не хотел подниматься с кровати. Мешал ему в этом утренний стояк и легкая похоть. Прошло уже достаточно много времени, когда он в последний раз занимался сексом, и похоже тело требовало разрядки. Стайлз не любил заниматься рукоблудием по той простой причине, что это не доставляло ему такого удовольствия, как настоящий секс.

Лежа на животе Стайлз начал тереться пахом об кровать. Воображение рисовало мускулистого парня, который пристраивался сзади. С каждой фрикцией этот абстрактный любовник все больше обретал черты внешности Дерека.

Стайлз запустил руку в трусы и начал поглаживать свою задницу. Пытаясь поскорее избавиться от напряжения, он активнее начал потрахивать кровать и тереться членом об ткань.

«Всё не то, » — разочарованно подумал он. С раздражением Стайлз опустил бедра и вытащил руку обратно.

Досадно выдохнув, он пришел к мысли, что просто дрочки или поглаживания самого себя ему явно не хватит. Хотелось чувствовать вес другого мужчины на себе, хотелось чужих рук на теле.

Перевернувшись на спину Стайлз полежал так еще какое-то время, пока стояк полностью не упал.

****

 — У тебя язык хорошо подвешен.  
 — Эт да. И именно поэтому ты так со мной откровенен, — отозвался Стайлз в рацию.  
 — Нет. Просто твоя бесконечная трескотня успокаивает. Настраивает на откровенный лад, — признался Дерек.  
 — Обидно, но такое объяснение тоже покатит.

Стайлз обедал за столом. Раздумывая, чем же он будет заниматься вечером, он обратил внимание на пакет, который валялся у печки. Там было конфискованное вчера бухло и фейерверки. Поднявшись со стула, Стайлз подошел к печке и наклонившись раскрыл пакет.

«Хм. Водка и джин. А голая парочка не разменивалась на херню, » — парень отодвинул в строну фейерверки, проверяя этикетки бутылок.

Вернувшись за стол, Стайлз задумался как бы утилизировать алкоголь. Через некоторое время, ему в голову пришла хорошая идея.

 — Эй, Дерек, а чем ты занят сегодня вечером?  
 — Как обычно — ничем. А что?  
 — У меня есть идея. И у меня есть бухло. Приходи ко мне и я забацаю Лонг-Айленд айс ти для нищих.  
 — Это… Это как для нищих?  
 — Приходи и узнаешь, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
 — Хм… Не знаю. Может быть, — неуверенно затянул Дерек.  
 — Ой, да давай приходи. Тебе все равно там нечего делать, а так хоть напьемся тут, — Стайлз чувствовал, что Дерека можно сломать.

Рация молчала.

 — Дерек… Неужели не хочется? Рейнджеры объявили нам тут сухой закон. Сволочи ничего кроме пива не привозят, — давил Стайлз.  
 — Ладно, приду.  
 — Сегодня вечером?  
 — Уговорил, — усмехнулся Дерек.  
 — Йе-е-ес.

****

 — И каков же рецепт? — улыбался Дерек.  
 — Ммм. Все просто. Чай, лимон, гора сахара и куча водки, джина и льда, — подмигнул Стайлз.

Они снова сидели у Стайлза на вышке. Правда, в этот раз повод был гораздо более приятным.

Стайлз последние полчаса пытался не глазеть на промежность Дерека. И хотя парень никогда не причислял себя к пуританам, ему было чертовски неудобно. Дерек явно был без нижнего белья из-за чего через шорты проступали очертания стратегического места.

«Это как смотреть на автомобильную катастрофу. Жутко неудобно, ужасно… И невозможно оторваться, » — думал Стайлз. Он старался смотреть Дереку в глаза, но с каждым глотком алкоголя это делать было все сложнее.

 — Действительно для нищих, — прыснул Дерек.  
 — А другого ничего в холодильнике и не было. Так что пей.

Стайлз чувствовал, что начинает сходить с ума. С каждой минутой ему все сложнее было не замечать розового слона в комнате, о котором все молчат. Немного помявшись, он сказал:

 — Ты пока побудь пока тут, а я сейчас вернусь.

Дерек удивился резкой смене темы:

 — Ты куда?  
 — В комнату задумчивости, — уставился на него Стайлз. — Чувствуй себя как дома, пока я пойду отлить.

Стайлз выскочил на площадку и галопом спустился по лестнице вниз. Ему следовало охладиться и прийти в себя. Как ему удавалось сдерживать стояк он не знал, но определенно за это следовало давать медаль.

Стайлз стал нарезать круги под вышкой. Желание пойти подрочить по быстрому давило на мозги. Так он мог бы хоть сбросить напряжение и перестать смотреть на Дерека как на кусок мяса.

«А с другой стороны… Его ведь никто не заставлял приходить без нижнего белья сюда. Он знает, что я гей… Черт. Это такая форма издевательства?» — раздумывал Стайлз. — «Или мне все это кажется? Легкие следы флирта и тому подобное? Может у него сегодня просто день стирки?»

Стайлз не мог понять, дразнит ли его Дерек. И хотя он не хотел себе придумывать то, чего нет, похоть взяла свое.

«Нужно вывести его на чистую воду…» — остановился Стайлз. — «Буквально.»

Усмехнувшись, Стайлз решил, что не важно случайно или специально Дерек так оделся.

«Важно то, что я тоже могу поиздеваться, » — оформил мысль в голове Стайлз. — «Только для начала, себя тоже стоит подготовить. На всякий случай.»

****

Стайлз ввалился обратно в комнату. Дерек в это время рассматривал одну из книжечек, которая валялась на полке:

 — Твое? — поднял бровь он.  
 — Неа. Осталось от прошлого смотрителя. Жалко было выкидывать, — закрыл за собой дверь Стайлз.  
 — Жалко, — с пониманием дела уставился Дерек.  
 — Можешь не верить мне, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Слушай, у меня появилась новая идея.  
 — Какая?  
 — Пошли искупаемся? Тут на юге я нашел очень удобное озерцо. Сейчас как раз светло, луна уже вышла. Весь день солнце шмалило, так что нам стоит освежиться!  
 — Эм. Ну… — подвис Дерек.  
 — Возьмем с собой мой чудо-коктейль… Упьемся там, — Стайлз игнорируя Дерека пошел к плиховинили. Выудив пластиковую бутылку из-под колы он потряс ею, демонстрируя, куда будет наливать пойло.  
 — Почему бы и нет. Пошли!

Обернувшись, Стайлз успел заметить взгляд Дерека, который блуждал в районе его поясницы и который очень быстро переметнулся на его лицо.

 — Отлично. Тогда сейчас я налью и пойдем, — обрадовался Стайлз той легкости, с которой согласился Дерек.

****

 — Поставь фонарь вон на тот камень, — указал на дальний валун Стайлз. Переведя свой собственный фонарь в режим лампы, парень поставил его на ближайший камень. — Так нам тут будет хватать света, и мы не переломаем ноги, пока будем ходить туда-обратно.  
 — Я так понимаю, что ты тут уже был пару раз, — Дерек пошатываясь поплелся в указанном направлении, огибая кромку воды озера.  
 — Ага. Тут очень классно. Ты только осторожно входи в воду, тут довольно глубоко.

Оставив фонарь на камне, Дерек вернулся обратно к Стайлзу:

 — Дай хлебнуть, — протянул он руку.  
 — Держи, — передал Стайлз бутылку Дереку.

Стайлз бросил на землю небольшое покрывало и скинул туда свой рюкзак. Дерек же в это время никого не стесняясь снял с себя футболку и быстро стянул вниз шорты. Как Стайлз и догадывался под одеждой нижнего белья тот не имел.

 — Ты идешь? — с усмешкой спросил Дерек, возвращая пластиковую бутылку Стайлзу.

Застыв на месте Стайлз не знал, что и делать, пока мужчина шел к воде. Он точно не ожидал, что Дерек вот так без стеснения пойдет купаться голым. На что Стайлз рассчитывал, так это на то, что его гость откажется идти к озеру или будет хотя бы просить найти ему плавки, что обеспечило бы Стайлза хорошим источником для стеба.

«Ар-р-р. Какого черта?» — подумал Стайлз рассматривая широкую спину и накачанную задницу Дерека. — «Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, но блин…»

Немного потоптавшись на месте Стайлз решил, что если Дереку плевать, что он голый, то и ему не стоит сильно парить себе мозги. Под стрекотание сверчков парень стянул с себя одежду и поспешил в воду.

Свет от фонарей и луны многократно отражался от поверхности воды, которая пошла волнами из-за движения в ней. Дерек специально плеснул руками так, чтоб брызги полетели в сторону Стайлза.

 — Ау! Не честно, — возмутился Стайлз. Из-за игры света и воды ему казалось, что вокруг пошел дождь из блесток. — Не думай, что я не отвечу!

Дерек со смехом ушел под воду, скрываясь от возмездия.

 — Давай-давай. Прячься сколько угодно! Все равно вылезешь, — все дальше входил в озеро Стайлз, пока вода не добралась ему по шею.

Парень держался на воде, вращая головой, пытаясь обнаружить, где же был Дерек. Похоже, его противник хорошо умел задерживать дыхание. Через какое-то время Стайлз почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его в районе поясницы и продолжило движение по спине. Хрюкнув, Стайлз обернулся и, отгребая руками, постарался отплыть назад.

 — Ну ты и козел! — Стайлз брызгал водой руками в сторону Дерека, который вынырнул из озера.  
 — Испугался? — вытер с лица воду Дерек.  
 — Еще чего.

Стайлз, помахивая то руками то ногами в воде, старался держать вертикальное положение, чтоб голова полностью оставалась над водой. Дерек же начал как акула медленно плавать вокруг него.

 — Ну как тебе здесь? — спросил Стайлз.  
 — Хорошо.  
 — Я имел ввиду вообще. Работа в парке.  
 — Отлично, — лениво улыбался Дерек.  
 — Мне тоже тут нравится. Если бы еще всякие чмыри не лазили по ночам у меня на вышке…  
 — Хм. Это да, — нахмурился Дерек. — А ты не думаешь, что это могли быть твои вчерашние голые туристы?  
 — Хм-м-м… Нет, вряд ли, — задумался Стайлз. С каждым кругом Дерек все ближе и ближе подплывал к нему. — Они не похожи на тех, кто таким бы развлекался. Хотя… Не знаю. В голову не приходит ни одного адекватного объяснения зачем бы один из них залез ко мне ночью.  
 — А мне приходит, — отозвался Дерек. В это время он особо близко проплывал мимо, и Стайлз почувствовал, как что-то продолговатое и твердое проехалось по его руке.

«Вот те на! А это уже интересно, » — Стайлз с удивлением заметил, что даже в прохладной воде он начал возбуждаться. Пока парень завис со своими размышлениями, Дерек сделал еще один круг и на этот раз уже достаточно ощутимо проехался членом по его спине.

 — Да? И что приходит? — спросил Стайлз.

Дерек в это время подплыл к нему почти в плотную:

 — Многое, — рассматривая губы Стайлза ответил он.

Света было достаточно много, поэтому Стайлз с удивлением уставился на глаза Дерека: они не были больше зелеными, сейчас его радужку было сложно увидеть, и зрачок занял все доступное пространство.

«Оптическая иллюзия? Недостаток света?» — вглядывался в черные глаза Стайлз. — «Нет, что-то тут…»

Пока Стайлз пытался рассмотреть подробнее глаза, Дерек решил, что не стоит терять время.

Положив руку на задницу Стайлза, Дерек чуть подтянул его к себе и легко поцеловал в губы. Не встретив сопротивления парня, мужчина углубил поцелуй и сильнее прижал к себе.

Почувствовав дополнительный вес, Стайлз начал уходить под воду. Пытаясь восстановить положение он начал болтать ногами и чуть отстранился от Дерека:

 — Постой. Ты меня так утопишь тут. Давай переберемся к берегу?

Дерек чуть улыбнувшись кивнул головой и взяв за руку Стайлза, медленно поплыл в сторону вещей, которые остались на берегу.

Выйдя из воды, Дерек положил обе руки на задницу парня и начал планомерно подбираться пальцами в глубину, раздвигая половинки. Не переставая целоваться мужчина массировал пальцами Стайлза, пока один из его пальцев с легкостью не вошел внутрь.

 — М-м-м… Кто-то готовился? — оторвался Дерек от губ.  
 — Кто бы говорил, мистер Сегодня-я-не-надену-трусы, — отозвался Стайлз, рассматривая лицо мужчины.

Не желая дальше говорить, парень притянул мужчину поближе за шею для поцелуя. Медленно переставляя ноги и не отлипая друг от друга, они добрались до покрывала.

 — Ложись на живот, — прошептал Дерек.

Стайлз, недолго думая, сделал как его попросили и через пару мгновений был вознагражден долгожданной тяжестью мужского тела на себе.

 — М-м-м… — выдохнул от удовольствия парень.

Дерек, покусывая уши партнера, аккуратно развел своей ногой ноги Стайлза. Казалось, руки и губы мужчины были везде: они гладили и целовали, постепенно спускаясь все ниже.

Наконец Дерек добрался и до задницы парня. Не дав Стайлзу даже возразить, он раздвинул половинки руками и начал вылизывать дырочку. Толкая язык внутрь, Дерек старался войти как можно глубже.

 — Да-а-а-а… Не останавливайся… — Стайлзу показалось, что от эйфории ему снесет голову. Стараясь получить больше удовольствия, он начал подстраиваться под темп Дерека и сам двигать бедрами.

Теплый и скользкий язык мужчины творил что-то невообразимое, Стайлз надеялся, что он не потеряет сознание от удовольствия.

 — Я так кончу, — простонал Стайлз. Он не знал чего именно он хочет: чтоб мужчина еще сильнее потрахивал его языком или чтоб замедлился и растянул удовольствие.

Дерек оторвался от дырочки парня и снова лег на него. Расположив член в ложбинке задницы он начал двигаться бедрами потрахивая таким образом Стайлза.

 — Без резины… Не надо, — выдавил из себя Стайлз.  
 — Не буду, — ответил Дерек и закрыл рот парня поцелуем.

Стайлз, в погоне за скорейшим оргазмом, начал снова двигать бедрами в такт движений Дерека. И хотя у них не было секса с проникновением, оба уже находились на грани.

Через минуту таких упражнений Дерек, рыкнув, излился на спину партнера, а еще через несколько мгновений кончил и Стайлз.

Стайлзу показалось, что от оргазма у него искры пошли из глаз.

«Что же будет, когда он меня трахнет по настоящему?» — пытался вернуться в сознание Стайлз. Такого удовольствия от быстрого перепиха он давно не испытывал.


	7. Chapter 7

**День одиннадцатый**

Стайлз лежал на спине и рассматривал в своей постели храпящего и голого Дерека. Парню было сложно поверить, но они занимались сексом почти всю ночь с того времени, как вернулись с озера. С одной стороны Стайлз чувствовал удовлетворение и радость, с другой — неловкость. Они вроде бы как коллеги и работая тут в парке они будто находятся на необитаемом острове. Если что-то между ними пойдет не так, то спрятаться будет негде.

«Хватит. Он тоже этого хотел, » — успокоил себя Стайлз. — «О последствиях не имеет смысла волноваться. В худшем случае, мне больше не будет с кем переговариваться по рации.»

Стайл перевернулся и лег сверху на Дерека. Нацелившись на его плечо, он начал легонько его покусывать. Дерек под ним глубоко вздохнул и что-то нечленораздельно промычал.

 — Дерек, уже 9 утра, — перестав терзать плечо сказал Стайлз.  
 — М-х-х-ха-а-а…

Стайлз перебрался губами к ушам мужчины. Вылизывая его мочку уха он все больше возбуждался.

 — Не голоден? — выдохнул Стайлз в ухо Дерека.  
 — М-м-м. Опять? Я думал, что я там тебе все до крови стёр… — сонно удивился Дерек.  
 — Да не в этом смысле, придурок, — улыбнувшись ответил Стайлз, но все равно поелозил утренним стояком по заднице мужчины. — Я по поводу еды. Тебе же сейчас на свою вышку надо будет топать…  
 — Не откажусь, — открыл наконец глаза Дерек.  
 — Окей, — отозвался Стайлз, рассматривая зеленые глаза мужчины.

В голове парня всплыли воспоминания о вчерашней ночи. В частности, о черных глазах Дерека.

Стайлз, решив не поднимать шумиху из-за вчерашней странности, чмокнул мужчину в губы и встал с постели.

Пора утолить голод.

**День семнадцатый**

 — Наёбывать теории вероятности — мой конёк, Лидс, — Стайлз лежа на животе на подстилке, болтал ногами. Дерек в это время плавал в озерце. В этот раз парни были на северо-востоке квадрата А11, где хорошо ловила мобильная связь.  
 — И это меня раздражает, — ответила Лидия через динамик мобильного телефона Стайлза. — В ебенях Вайоминга, где плотность населения всего лишь один человек на черт знает сколько квадратных километров, ты все равно умудрился найти парня-гея. И что самое удивительное — он не страшный, как гоблин.  
 — Он би, — Стайлз рассматривал выходящего из воды обнаженного Дерека.  
 — Не важно.  
 — Ты просто злишься, что этого своего нового парня не можешь развести на секс.  
 — Ну, а сколько можно то? — Лидия снова вернулась к теме, с которой съехала буквально пару минут тому назад. — Мы несколько недель встречаемся. Я готова уже сама стащить с него одежду, а Джексон все делает вид, что не понимает моих намеков.  
 — Может гей? — отозвался Стайлз. Дерек в это время уже подошел вплотную.  
 — Нет, не гей, — со стальными нотками в голосе ответила Лидия. — Поверь мне.

Дерек привычным движением пристроился сзади и раздвинул ноги Стайлза. За последнюю неделю безудержного секса у них уже появились любимые позы и практики. И уж в чем был истинным мастером Дерек, так это в римминге.

 — Стайлз? Ты меня слышишь? — Лидия выдернула парня из мира удовольствия в реальный.  
 — А-а-ага. Конечно, — Стайлз как мог сдерживал стон. Пытаться игнорировать то, что вытворял язык мужчины было довольно-таки сложно, но он постарался это сделать.  
 — Тц, — цокнула языком Лидия. — Перезвони мне, когда вы там натрахаетесь.

Закончив разговор, Стайлз отложил мобильный телефон подальше. Лидию, как всегда, сложно обмануть.

 — Хватит там меня уже мучить. Войди уже, — сдался Стайлз.  
 — Подожди. Я еще недостаточно смазал.

Стайлз опустил голову и полностью расслабился. Не имело смысла торопить Дерека: тот все равно не прекратит вылизывать, пока не устанет или пока это ему не надоест.

Оторвавшись, Дерек приставил член к дырочке и начал водить им по кругу, поддразнивая парня.

 — Ну не будь сукой, — простонал Стайлз.

Дерек хмыкнув, чуть сильнее надавил, пока не вошел внутрь. Мужчина двигался плавно и не слишком глубоко. Видно, Дерек решил немного поиграть со своим партнером и не давать то, чего от него хотят сильнее всего.

 — Ненавижу тебя…

Наклонившись, Дерек куснул Стайлза за мочку уха. Еще немного подвигавшись, он полностью вышел из парня.

«Ну и куда он?» — раздосадованно подумал Стайлз.

Руками Дерек раздвинул половинки задницы парня и снова начал вылизывать языком, только на этот раз он старался проникнуть как можно глубже.

 — Не-е-ет… Что ты делаешь? Не надо, — Стайлз сжался. Конечно, он всегда готовился к сексу, но лучше бы Дерек не рисковал.  
 — Расслабься, — оторвался ненадолго мужчина.  
 — Не стоит этого делать…  
 — Тебе нравится, мне нравится. Так что замолчи, — отрезал Дерек.

Стайлз попытался расслабиться. Дерек, воспользовавшись моментом, проникал языком все глубже и глубже. После того, как внутри побывал член, мышцы были расслаблены и легче поддавались искусным ласкам любовника.

«О. Мой. Бог! Я сейчас просто кончу, » — Стайлз сам начал подмахивать бедрами и сильнее насаживаться. Язык Дерека вытворял что-то неимоверное.

 — Дерек, я сейчас кончу…  
 — Окей. Давай, перевернись.  
 — Нет. Давай сидя.  
 — Хорошо, — Дерек подогнул колени и сел.

Стайлз развернувшись потянулся к губам мужчины. Втянув Дерека в поцелуй он аккуратно забрался на колени и сел на его член.

Прижавшись к торсу мужчины, Стайлз начал двигаться.

Дерек обхватив одной рукой спину парня, второй рукой начал поглаживать задницу. Спускаясь ладонью ниже и ниже он пальцами стал поглаживать дырочку.

Предчувствуя скорую разрядку из-за римминга, Стайлз старался двигаться все быстрее и быстрее. Трение внутри по простате и снаружи членом об Дерека доводили его до исступления.

 — Я скоро, — выдохнул Стайлз.  
 — Давай…

Дерек пропихнул внутрь Стайлза пару своих пальцев. Из-за дополнительного давления оргазм не заставил себя ждать. С тихим стоном Стайлз излился на Дерека. Ритмично сжимающиеся мышцы вокруг члена заставили кончить и мужчину.

Уставшие парни упали на покрывало.

**День двадцать восьмой**

 — Ну как тебе? — спросил Дерек.  
 — Красиво… Но я все равно тебя ненавижу, — Стайлз сидел рядом с Дереком. Оба они находились на вершине склона одного из каньонов. — И я хочу спать…

Стайлз от души зевнул, и качая ногами над пропастью, рассматривал рассвет над каньоном. Солнце, вылезшее из-за горизонта, освещало речку с деревьями внизу. Легкий ветерок мягко трепал волосы парней.

Поежившись от утренней прохлады парень прижался к мужчине. Дерек обнял Стайлза и мягко поцеловал его в щеку:

 — Но ты бы тогда не увидел рассвет над каньоном. Мне кажется, это преступление, пропускать такие моменты.  
 — Угу, — Стайлз расслабился и положил голову на плечо мужчине.

«Если бы можно было остановить время, то я бы выбрал именно этот момент, » — подумал Стайлз.

****

 — Ты ко мне придешь вечером или я к тебе? — спросил Стайлз поднимаясь с земли вместе с Дереком.  
 — Хм. Давай ты ко мне, — улыбнулся Дерек, отряхивая свои шорты от земли.  
 — Ленивая жопа.

Дерек посмеиваясь наклонился и чмокнул на прощание Стайлза:

 — Давай. Я пошел к себе.

Стайлз кивнул и развернувшись, направился в сторону своей вышки. Дерек же пошел в свою сторону.

Пройдя метров сто, Стайлз начал проклинать тот момент, когда согласился пойти посмотреть на рассвет над каньоном. Идея была хорошая, тут спорить не имело смысла, вот только возвращаться обратно на свою вышку, аккуратно ступая по камням на крутом склоне было совсем не весело.

Подошва кроссовок то и дело скользила по гладким камням и Стайлзу приходилось идти мелкими шажками и спускаться широкими зигзагами, чтоб окончательно не упасть.

Через какое-то время он сдался и достал карту. Дерек определенно завел его на слишком крутой склон и должен быть более удобный маршрут для спуска.

Покрутив карту, Стайлз оценил где примерно находится и наметил свой путь чуть восточнее того места где он был сейчас. Идти придется чуть дальше, зато спускаться будет легче.

Солнце уже достаточно ощутимо жарило. На небе, как обычно, не было ни облачка.

Стайлз, идя вперед и вытирая пот со лба, на мгновение потерял бдительность. Правая нога подскользнулась на одном из камней, и парень начал терять равновесие.

Пытаясь как-то восстановить баланс, Стайлз постарался перенести вес на левую ногу, но к сожалению, мелкие камни под ним пришли в движение. Полностью потеряв равновесие парень завалился на спину и рухнув, покатился вниз по склону.

Оббивая телом каждый камень на своем пути, Стайлз упал примерно с метровой высоты вниз ко входу в пещеру. Попытавшись чуть-чуть приподняться, парень в очередной раз почувствовал, как под ним начали двигаться камни.

Осыпающаяся земля и груда мелких камней потащила за собой вниз и Стайлза. Парень скатился по пологому и почти гладкому склону внутрь пещеры, после чего снова упал на землю, но на этот раз с высоты в метра два.

Парень свалился на свою правую руку и ногу как мешок с картошкой, а его голова так сильно ударилась о землю, что в его глазах потемнело.

Стайлз застонал. Он надеялся, что больше не продолжит падать.

«Похоже, я сломал себе все, что только можно,» — подумал Стайлз. В глазах плясали звездочки, а голова болела от удара. — «Зато, спустился быстро…»

Парень аккуратно перевернулся на живот и упираясь руками в землю подтянул тело так, чтоб можно было сесть. Прикрыв глаза, Стайлз левой рукой общупал правую сторону лица. Похоже, там было что-то липкое.

«Кровь…» — Стайлз поднес левую руку, но ничего толком разглядеть не смог. Парня захлестнула паника, — «П-п-пиздец! Я ослеп?!»

Через какое-то время Стайлз начал смутно различать очертания руки. Еще через какое-то время он понял, что не ослеп. Просто вокруг было темно.

Подняв голову Стайлз заметил, что вверху, откуда он упал, есть свет. Правда, его было мало, чтоб рассмотреть куда именно он попал.

Орудуя неповрежденной левой рукой парень стянул с себя рюкзак. Матерясь и постанывая Стайлз зажал его в ногах и расстегнул молнию.

Нащупав внутри рюкзака фонарик, парень включил его.

«Хорошие новости: я не ослеп, » — посветил по сторонам Стайлз. — «Плохие новости: я в жопе!»

Он находился в пещере, а вход в нее был на два метра выше уровня пола. Стайлз посветил на стену фонариком: за много лет её хорошо отполировало водой. Похоже, уцепиться там будет не за что, даже не смотря на то, что на камне были шероховатости, этого явно не хватит чтоб подняться вверх.

Стайлз посветил снова по сторонам. Луч фонаря натыкался только на пустое пространство пещеры и нигде больших камней не было, только мелкий мусор из земли и камешков, который упал сюда вместе с ним.

 — Блять… — выдохнул Стайлз. Аккуратно переложив в правую руку фонарь, он отцепил рацию от пояса. — Дерек…

В ответ раздавался только треск динамика. Стайлз нахмурившись направил свет на рацию.

 — Дерек!

Рация шипела, но никто не отвечал. Стайлз пошатываясь поднялся на ноги. Его рюкзак, более не удерживаемый руками, упал на землю.

 — Дерек! Ответь, мать твою!

«Это уже не весело, » — Стайлз поднял рацию над головой. Или рация тут не ловит, или Дерек занят и не может ответить. — «Вся надежда на то, что рация не повредилась во время падения.»

 — Дерек! Ну давай же!

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул. Они с Дереком разошлись не более десяти минут назад. Значит, скорее всего рация просто тут не ловит. Похоже, ничего не остается, кроме как попытаться влезть наверх. Отложив рацию и фонарик на рюкзак, Стайлз подошел в плотную к скале и начал цепляться за малейшие выступы.

Ноги соскальзывали, а рукам не за что было зацепиться, но матерясь парень продолжал попытки. Похоже, вода и время хорошо поработали над камнем.

Левая щиколотка Стайлза болела довольно ощутимо, поэтому проведя минуту в тщетных попытках залезть наверх, парень сдался:

 — На помощь!

Стайлз прислушался. Никаких новых звуков.

 — На помощь! Кто-нибудь!

Ничего. Вокруг было тихо. Стайлз взял рацию, которая валялась на рюкзаке:

 — Дерек! — снова в ответ только потрескивания. Парень поднял рацию над головой так высоко, как мог. — Дерек! Ответь же!

Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз опустил руку. Подобрав рюкзак и фонарик, он снова посветил по сторонам: пещера была не маленькой.

«Может тут есть еще один выход?» — собрался с мыслями парень.

Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как это выяснить. Стайлз решил, что будет глупо просто идти вперед в темноту, поэтому он пошел по левой стороне пещеры придерживаясь стен. Если выход отсюда только один, то он вернется туда, где он упал.

«Не стоит об этом думать. Может быть тут есть еще один выход. Или я найду пару камней и смогу на них подняться выше и вылезти через проход…» — подбадривал себя Стайлз.

Парень медленно шел вперед. Никаких посторонних звуков, кроме его собственных шагов и тяжелого дыхания не было.

Чем дальше он шел, тем больше сужалась пещера, пока не превратилась практически в коридор, который спускался вниз. Парень очень надеялся, что его не ожидает впереди тупик.

Через какое-то время коридор снова стал расширяться, пока Стайлз не вышел в другую просторную пещеру.

Парень остановился у стены, чтоб немного передохнуть. Ушибленная левая нога его убивала.

Стайлз посветил по сторонам. Похоже, эта пещера была больше, чем предыдущая. Луч света не натыкался на стены, а каждый его шорох отдавался небольшим эхо.

Краем глаза Стайлз заметил, что в одной из сторон пещеры, кажется и так было немного света. Отлипнув от стены он пошел в то направление, где мог быть еще один выход.

Светя впереди себя Стайлз с каждым шагом все быстрее шел к слабому источнику света. Завернув за угол, парень оказался на участке, где было достаточно светло. Вот только открывшаяся ему картина совсем не обрадовала:

 — Пииздец… Это… Просто пиздец…

Также, как и в прошлой пещере, вверху под куполом был небольшой проход из которого падал свет. К проходу можно было добраться только по отвесной скале высотой в 4-5 метров, которая на этот раз имела выступы и по которой в теории можно было бы попытаться подняться.

Да только не это вызывало такую бурную реакцию Стайлза. У подножья этой отвесной скалы лежал труп человека.

Стайлз, замерший на некоторое время, усилием воли заставил себя двинуться к телу. Сомнений не было — человек мертв. Слишком уж неестественно иссушенным было его тело.

Сдерживая рвотные позывы, Стайлз остановился у фигуры. Труп лежал на спине, руки не были плотно прижаты к телу. Его голова была неестественно завалена назад, а челюсть полностью открыта, обнажая отсутствие языка. Глазницы также были пусты, серая кожа провисала, а на черепе кое-где еще не опали короткие волосы.

Мужчина, а это скорее всего был мужчина, был одет в шорты и зеленую футболку. И видно, находился тут не один месяц.

«Футболка с логотипом, » — с ужасом рассматривал труп Стайлз. — «Он… Тоже был смотрителем?»

Ноги парня подкосились, и он упал на колени. Не в силах встать, Стайлз подогнул ноги и сел.

Свет фонарика упал на карман шорт трупа. Парень, не желая более смотреть на то, что осталось от лица мужчины, перевел взгляд на место, освещаемое лучом.

Из кармана трупа почти вывалилась сложенная карта местности. Стайлз не мог определить, но кажется, она была похожа на ту, которую он и сам имел. На полях карты красными чернилами были записаны какие-то слова.

Сглотнув накопившуюся во рту слюну, парень снова посмотрел на лицо трупа. В голове у Стайлза крутились разные мысли и страхи, но похоже, любопытство взяло верх.

Поддевая ногтем мизинца, парень помог сложенной карте окончательно выпасть из кармана.

«Да… Это мой квадрат… А11,» — рассматривал напечатанные подписи на карте Стайлз.

Рукописная надпись вверху, выполненная красными чернилами, ни о чем ему не говорила.

«00-19/12-25/ММММX» — посветил на текст фонариком Стайлз. — «И что это черт возьми значит?»

Парень сидел на коленях и рассматривал окружающее его пространство. Направив луч фонаря под ноги трупа, Стайлз увидел раскиданные мелкие камни.

«Видно, он тоже пытался выбраться отсюда. Но сорвался пока лез по скале, » — поднял он глаза вверх. — «Скорее всего так и было… Если, конечно, его наоборот сюда не сбросили…»

Неизвестный мужчина лежал так безмятежно, будто прилег отдохнуть, но Стайлза не покидало ощущение, что смерть была насильственной. Откуда взялась такая уверенность, он объяснить не мог.

Поднявшись на ноги, Стайлз вытянул рацию. Скорее всего, он не сможет подняться по скале, но может ему повезет и Дерек наконец отзовется.

 — Дерек…

Рация в ответ шипела и хрипела, но ответа не последовало. Стайлз вновь поднял руку как можно выше:

 — Дерек! Нужна помощь.

«Нет, » — сдался Стайлз, слушая помехи в рации. — «Через такую толщу камней радиоволны не пробьются…»

Стайлз опустил руку. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как надеяться и идти дальше. Возможно ему повезет. Но если выхода всего только два, тогда ему придется карабкаться по этой скале.

«Но лучше пока не рисковать. Я однозначно не скалолаз, » — Стайлз снова посмотрел на безымянного мужчину.

Вздохнув, парень обогнул тело и пошел дальше, придерживаясь стен. Пройдя метров сорок, Стайлз наткнулся в стене на маленький проход. Нагнувшись он нырнул в него и пошел дальше. Через пару метров проход очень быстро расширился.

Середину нового туннеля перекрывало сплошное ограждение до потолка, сделанное из металлических прутов, сваренных крест на крест. В центре были ворота небольшого размера, сделанные уже из более тонких прутьев. В конце туннеля было много света. Стайлз видел небо и облака.

«Свобода!» — Стайлз со всех сил рванул к ограждению.

Подойдя вплотную, парень с силой нажав на ворота левой рукой. Они не поддались. Засунув фонарик в карман, Стайлз подергал ворота обоими руками, пока не заметил, что с обратной стороны болтался кодовый замок.

 — Бля-я-ять… — Стайлз вывернул замок так, чтоб можно было видеть диски с цифрами. — Не все потеряно. Есть же стандартные коды!

Повертев диски Стайлз набрал 3456. Замок не открылся.

 — Та ёб твою ж!

Стайлз набрал 1234. Замок все также не поддавался. Стайлз со злости начал трясти обоими руками ворота.

«Ну давай же, сука!» — ограждение вместе с воротами ходило ходуном, но не поддавалось.

Сдавшись, Стайлз отцепил рацию от пояса:

 — Дерек!

Рация шипела уже не так сильно, но ему все равно никто не отвечал.

«Ну неужели рация сломана?! Вот так я блять тут и подохну!» — Стайлз от отчаяния начал ходить кругами возле ограждения.

Парень пытался себя успокоить, но это не помогало, и с каждой секундой его дыхание все сильнее учащалось. Телу будто не хватало воздуха, поэтому легкие работали с утроенной силой. В глазах потемнело.

Стайлз понимал, что ему следует успокоиться, но как это сделать он не знал. Прислонившись спиной к стене он начал медленно сползать на пол.

«Нет-нет. Я не могу тут застрять! Что же будет с папой?! Я не могу его оставить…» — Стайлз подтянул ноги к себе и обхватил их руками. Голова от избытка кислорода кружилась, но страх за отца, который потеряет сына чуть отрезвил Стайлза.

Положив голову на колени он попытался успокоить свое дыхание.

«1… 2… 1… 2…» — с каждым вдохом получалось все лучше. Чернота в глазах стала отступать и через минуту Стайлз более-менее пришел в себя.

Откинув голову назад, парень протянул ноги и немного расслабился. Паника отступила.

Сидеть было неудобно, тем более что камни впивались ему в задницу. Нехотя Стайлз поднялся.

Под его задницей лежала раздавленная рация.

Выпучив глаза Стайлз стоял и боялся даже сделать вдох. Но через какое-то время, сжав левую руку, удивился.

В руке он до сих пор держал свою рацию, по которой пытался связаться с Дереком до того, как его настигла паническая атака.

 — Не моя… — с облегчением выдохнул Стайлз.

Парень присмотрелся получше к поломанной рации. Она была похожа на ту, что он сам имел, но была сильно повреждена.

«Вряд ли я сломал ее своей худой задницей, » — пришел к заключению Стайлз. Корпус рации был раздавлен словно орех, нескольких пластиковых частей не хватало, из прорех выбивались микросхемы и провода.

Размышления Стайлза прервали треск и голос из собственной рации:

— …айлз?  
 — Дерек! Наконец-то! Мне нужна помощь, я застрял в пещере, — обрадовался Стайлз.  
— …о? …о …шно тебя, — шипела рация.

Стайлз подошел вплотную к ограждению и просунул руку как можно дальше в направлении выхода.

— Дерек! Ты меня слышишь?  
— Да, теперь луч…  
 — Хорошо, — выдохнул Стайлз. Произнося каждое слово четко и громко он продолжил. — Я застрял в пещере. Когда мы разошлись, я случайно упал. Я не мог с тобой связаться, поэтому продолжил идти вглубь, надеясь, что смогу найти еще один выход. И я его нашел! Но тут чертовое ограждение полностью перекрывает туннель. Есть дверца, но на ней ёбанный кодовый замок. Открыть не могу, и выломать ворота точно не получится. Прутья ограды слишком толстые. Они блин вбиты прямо в камень!  
 — Черт. Ты можешь сказать свои координаты?  
 — Нет. Я тут блуждал по пещерам и проходам, так что не скажу… — отчаялся Стайлз.  
 — Я… Я сейчас тогда свяжусь с рейнджерами.  
 — Хорошо, жду.  
 — Держись там.  
 — Другого не остается.

Рация снова замолчала.

«Повезло… Теперь хоть бы меня нашли, » — облегченно выдохнул Стайлз.

Через пару минут радиомолчания Дерек снова вышел на связь:

 — Стайлз? — шипела рация.  
 — Да! Я тут!  
 — Рейнджеры спраши… есть ли номер где-то на воротах? Это номер пещеры. По нему они тебя смогут найти.  
 — Сейчас посмотрю.

Стайлз втянул руку обратно и отошел от ограждения.

Оглядывая ворота он не видел никаких номеров. Стайлз осмотрел каждый доступный сантиметр, пока не понял, что номер скорее всего написан с другой стороны.

«Твою ж!» — вызверился Стайлз. Сняв рюкзак со спины, он начал копаться в содержимом. С последнего его похода к «озеру связи» там должен валяться мобильный телефон. Обычно он бесполезен, но в этот раз он мог помочь Стайлзу.

Выудив из рюкзака мобильник, парень вернулся к воротам. Включив камеру, он снова протолкнул руку через прутья.

Водя мобильником со включенной фронтальной камерой, Стайлз наткнулся на маленькую прямоугольную пластину прикрученную винтами к раме ворот с другой стороны.

На дисплее мобильного телефона отображался номер «13-А11». Втянув руку обратно с телефоном Стайлз взял рацию:

 — Дерек! Я нашел номер. 13-А11.  
 — Хорошо. Я сей… им передам и тебя вызволят.  
 — Постой! — Стайлз набрался духа. — Это еще не все… Тут в пещере труп.

Рация замолчала на какое-то время.

 — Труп?  
 — Да. Скорее всего мужчина.  
 — А… Он точно мертв?  
 — Определенно, — ответил Стайлз, вспоминая пустые глазницы трупа.  
 — Хорошо. Не пропадай, я переговорю с рейнджерами.

Стайлз обмяк всем телом и опустил руку. Прислонившись головой к прутьям ограждения парень наконец смог по-настоящему расслабиться.

«Я уж думал, что застряну тут навсегда, » — нервно хохотнул Стайлз.

 — Стайлз? За тобой отправились, — ожила рация. — Я… Я приду к тебе вечером?  
 — Конечно. Сомневаюсь, что у меня появится желание куда-то сегодня опять идти.  
 — Окей. И… Э… Извини, что потащил тебя смотреть на рассвет. Если бы не моя глупая идея, ты бы не застрял в одной пещере с мертвецом.  
 — Забей… Это точно не твоя вина.

Ответив, Стайлз задумался: не стал бы он ненавидеть Дерека, если бы выход из пещеры он не нашел?

«Стал бы, » — признался сам себе Стайлз.

****

Минут через десять Стайлз услышал шум от вертолета. Парень оживился и поднялся с земли.

Затолкав фонарик и телефон в рюкзак, Стайлз стал нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу. Оставалось только ждать.

 — Дейв, не помнишь? — через какое-то время, спросил вдалеке женский голос.  
 — Да откуда же мне знать. Я только второй год тут работаю, — ответил хриплый мужской голос.

Стайлз вцепился в ворота. Рядом люди.

 — Э-э-эй! Я тут! Идите сюда! — крикнул со всех сил Стайлз.  
 — Идем-идем! Не волнуйся, — задорно отозвался женский голос.

В туннель зашла спортивного вида девушка в кепке и высокий долговязый парень. Оба были в зеленых футболках.

 — А! Так вот ты какой! Тот самый знаменитый Стилински, — весело проворковала девушка хищно рассматривая Стайлза.  
 — Знаменитый? — недоуменно спросил Стайлз.  
 — Ага. Дерек говорил нам, что ты странные вещи слышишь по ночам. Сейчас вот сказал, что у тебя жмурик в пещерке припрятан, — девушка в это время начала копаться у себя в рюкзаке. — Прям невероятные вещи происходят с тобой! Но главное: ты как-то попал в закрытую пещеру, из которой только один выход.

Второй парень, которого по видимому зовут Дейв, с интересом рассматривал Стайлза.

 — Тут не один выход. Их тут еще как минимум два, — признался Стайлз.  
 — Да? — рассеяно ответила девушка. Она достала из рюкзака замусоленную тетрадку и начала перелистывать страницы в поисках какой-то информации.  
 — Да, — Стайлз уже начал волноваться, что его не собираются выпускать. — Может кто-то из вас откроет ворота?  
 — Не волнуйся, зайка. Я как раз ищу код от ворот, — оторвала глаза от тетрадки девушка.

Видно найдя нужную комбинацию, она взяла замок в руки и резво начала крутить цилиндры. Пару движений, щелчок и темница открыта.

 — Свободен, — лучезарно улыбнулась девушка со скрипом открывая ворота. — А теперь показывай, где у тебя тут трупы валяются.

Молчаливый парень закатив глаза, наконец заговорил:

 — Подожди. Нужно сначала обработать его рану, — обратился парень к девушке. — Ты не видишь, что он голову расшиб?  
 — Нет! — нервно отказался Стайлз. — Давайте лучше сначала разберемся с мертвецом, а потом будете заниматься мной.

Девушка замерла. Улыбка ее чуть поблекла и она подозрительно посмотрела Стайлза.

 — Да, думаю раны могут и подождать, — девушка выразительно посмотрела на своего напарника. — Ты постой пока тут, а я пойду проверю.

Дейв молча кивнул.

 — Отлично, Стайлз. Веди меня, — девушка шагнула через ворота.

Стайлз снова достал из рюкзака фонарик. Включив свет, он повел девушку в глубину пещеры по туннелю.

 — Эм. Так как тебя зовут? — полюбопытствовал Стайлз.  
 — Ой. А я не представилась? Кэйтлин. К твоим услугам. А того тощего парня зовут Дейв.  
 — Приятно познакомиться.  
 — А-а-га… Мне тоже.

Пару минут спустя они наконец добрались до места, где лежал труп мужчины.

 — Он вон там, — Стайлз махнул фонариком в дальнюю сторону пещеры.

Девушка медленно и молча подошла к трупу. Парень двигался за ней.

 — Видишь? — Стайлза нервировало молчание девушки.  
 — Да… — присела она на корточки у трупа.  
 — Он же тоже был, как и мы, смотрителем? Футболка с логотипом и все такое…  
 — Не обязательно, — тихо ответила она и задумалась. — Такие футболки продаются в сувенирных лавках. Кто угодно может купить…  
 — Ну, а карта? У него из кармана вывалилась карта этого квадрата, — Стайлз посветил в то место где должна была лежать карта, которую он вытянул из кармана трупа. — Она похожа на мою. Тоже только для этого квадрата и прилегающих территорий.

Девушка поднялась и обошла по кругу труп:

 — Ох, не знаю…. Этим не нам следует заниматься. Придется вызывать сюда копов, — обреченно вздохнула она, поправляя выбившуюся светлую прядь волос из-под кепки. — Так что и ты пока тоже тут задержишься. Они наверняка захотят задать тебе какие-то вопросы.  
 — Хорошо. Кстати, — вспомнил Стайлз. — Там у ограждения валялась разбитая рация. Не знаю, важно ли это.  
 — Для копов все будет важно. Пошли обратно, — Кэйтлин махнула головой в сторону туннеля. — Хотя, если спрашивать меня, то это скорее всего обычный мусор. Туристы не слишком чистоплотны, знаешь ли. И не слишком внимательны…. Этот бедняга… Наверное, просто свалился сюда сверху…

Стайлз пошел вперед освещая путь, Кэйтлин двинула за ним.

«Она будто не ожидала, что тут действительно будет труп…» — пришел к странному заключению Стайлз. Быстрый перепад настроения девушки не понравился парню. — «Не поверила Дереку? Или не поверила мне?»

 — А, так зачем в пещерах выходы оградой перекрывать? — Стайлза донимал этот вопрос с того самого момента, когда увидел, что его путь наружу перекрыт стальными прутами.  
 — Чтоб туристы сюда не забирались и ноги себе не переламывали, — рассеяно ответила она. — Конкретно эта помечена в журнале как пещера с одним закрытым выходом. Видно те, кто обследовали её отнеслись похуистически к своим обязанностям… Теперь вот из-за этого имеем уже одну смерть. Хорошо еще что ты смог связаться с нами…  
 — Да… Действительно, хорошо…

В конце туннеля снова показался свет. Дейв стоял у ограды там же, где они его и оставили пять минут тому назад.


	8. Chapter 8

— Как говорит мой папа — такие смерти расследуются либо по горячим следам либо не расследуются никогда. Видно, копы днем решили, что не стоит тратить время… — Стайлз стоял на площадке своей вышки и попивая кока-колу, разговаривал с Дереком, который был рядом.  
 — Ты этого точно не знаешь, — дипломатично отозвался мужчина, опираясь спиной на перила.  
 — Да знаю я, — Стайлз хлебнул из стакана, рассматривая закатное небо. — А знаешь, почему я это знаю?  
 — Почему?  
 — Все видно по их поведению. И оно просто кричало: «ну вот, еще один труп нашли, который будет портить нам статистику по раскрытию преступлений». Я тебе говорю, через пару месяцев они прекратят расследование с формулировкой «смерть из-за несчастного случая».  
 — Не знаю… По твоему рассказу действительно получается, что бедняга просто провалился сверху, — с сомнением отозвался Дерек.  
 — Нет, — помахал головой Стайлз. — Слишком он безмятежно там лежал. Будто… Будто сорвался со скалы, пока карабкался вверх. Еще и эта разбитая рация… Кэйтлин напирала на то, что это просто мусор от туристов. А копы еще и спорили, стоит ли оформлять рацию как вещдок или нет.

Копы на месте расспросили его достаточно быстро, да и рассказать особо нечего было Стайлзу. Именно поэтому, рейнджеры еще днем подбросили его на вертолете к вышке «Две вилки».

 — Предположим, — Стайлз перевел взгляд вниз на лес. — Предположим, что он действительно провалился сверху. Я, конечно, не врач, но даже я не заметил, чтоб его ноги имели следы переломов или торчащие кости. Ну… Или были как-то странно изогнуты. Всего этого не было. Он лежал так, будто прилег отдохнуть. Я сомневаюсь, что можно было так провалиться аккуратно на спину. Нет… Он точно сорвался пока взбирался наверх.  
 — Не думаешь, что он сорвался пока наоборот, спускался вниз? — Дерек повернул голову в сторону Стайлза.  
 — Без страховки? Без веревки? Без рюкзака или каких-то других вещей? Нет. Эта версия еще более фантастична. Начерта туда спускаться без снаряжения? Это самоубийство…  
 — Не знаю… — пожал плечами Дерек. — Мне кажется, тебе стоит забить на это. Сейчас это проблема копов, а не твоя.  
 — Я не спорю… Я не спорю, что это не моя проблема. Я просто… Ты просто не был там, Дерек. Этот бедняга… На мой взгляд, он тоже пытался как-то выбраться оттуда. Вот только ему повезло меньше чем мне… — голос Стайлза дрогнул.  
 — Не накручивай себя, — Дерек приобнял парня. — Ты просто переносишь свою ситуацию на этого несчастного.

Стайлз опустил свою голову на плечо Дереку.

С самого своего возвращения на вышку, Стайлз с тревогой размышлял, что та же участь, которая постигла неизвестного мужчину, могла постигнуть и его. Это немного угнетало парня. Стайлзу повезло выбраться, а вот мертвому мужчине в пещере — нет.

**День двадцать девятый**

После ухода Дерека, Стайлз провел все утро как на иголках. Тело и разум требовало каких-то действий. Он хотел хоть что-то предпринять и, что самое интересное, он знал что именно.

Стайлз пытался отвлечь себя рисованием, но это не помогало. На часах было 9 часов утра, когда парень решил, что забьет на свои прямые обязанности. Все равно его никто не контролирует, а вероятность того, что где-то действительно начнется пожар, довольно-таки мала.

Стайлз закинул в рюкзак предметы первой необходимости и вышел из комнаты.

****

«А если я там встречу копов?» — задумался Стайлз. — «Ну… Тогда совру, что потерял мобильник и решил его поискать»

Идея пойти и осмотреть подробно территорию, прилегающую к «месту преступления» пришла Стайлзу еще вчера вечером. Но он не решался её осуществить, пока утром не понял, что не успокоится, пока не сделает этого.

Стайлз зашел в пещеру, из которой вчера его освободили. Ворота снова были под замком, людей нигде не было.

«Ну, Нэнси Дрю, вперед!» — Стайлз достал из рюкзака фонарик.

Он методично начал просвечивать и осматривать каждый доступный ему метр. Что именно он надеялся найти он не знал. Вероятность того, что он хоть что-то найдет была мала, ведь все что можно еще вчера вынесли отсюда копы.

«Ничего нет…» — минут через десять сдался Стайлз.

Парень подошел вплотную к ограде. На воротах все также висел кодовый замок.

Стайлз взял замок в руки и начал вертеть цилиндры. Строка цифр и букв из карты мертвеца, ему хорошо запомнились.

«0019,» — набрав код, парень дернул замок.

Замок не поддался.

«Черт. Хорошо… Тогда 1225»

Но этот код тоже не подошел. Стайлз выпустил замок из рук, ведь перебирать дальнейшие комбинации он смысла не видел.

Развернувшись, парень пошел к выходу. Теперь стоило навестить верхний вход в пещеру, внизу под которым он и нашел труп.

Только в этот раз Стайлз будет уже с безопасной стороны.

****

«Это… Еще интереснее,» — думал Стайлз рассматривая пролом в земле, который был перекрыт досками.

Видно рейнджеры вчера специально перекрыли его, пока не вызовут специалистов, чтоб можно было его закрыть более основательно.

«А они серьезно подходят к безопасности туристов, » — посмотрел на доски Стайлз.

Хотя, не это заинтересовало парня. Провалиться «случайно» сверху в пещеру можно было только в одном случае — если ты слепой. Вход не прикрывали ни кусты ни деревья. Да, он находился в каком-то небольшом подобии воронки, но не заметить, что там провал однозначно сложно. Рассматривая дно пещеры через доски, парень постарался прикинуть, где примерно находился труп. Согласно его воспоминаниям, получалось, что труп нельзя было увидеть сверху.

Все это еще больше убеждало Стайлза в мысли, что мужчина оказался там не случайно.

«Если бы при нем был рюкзак или веревка или любое другое снаряжение, то я бы поверил, что он там оказался случайно, как и я. Но так…» — Стайлз присел на ближайший камень.

«А ты не думаешь, » — спросила скептически настроенная его часть. — «Что он просто где-то проебал в пещере свой шмот? Может он также, как и ты попал через самый первый проход?»

Эту мысль не стоило исключать.

«Но это идиотизм! Даже если его вещи раскидало при падении, было бы глупо их не собрать. Даже если темно и ничерта не видно, » — сомневался Стайлз. — «Хотя… Может быть его вещи остались за пределами пещеры… Тогда имеет смысл проверить и первый вход тоже.»

 — Стайлз? — зашипела рация на поясе.  
 — Да, Дерек. Я тут.  
 — У тебя там все нормально?  
 — Да, — Стайлз поднялся и пошел в направлении первого входа в пещеру. Оставаться тут не имело более смысла.  
 — А… А ты где?  
 — На вышке, — соврал Стайлз.  
 — Хорошо.  
 — С тобой рейнджеры не связывались? Никаких новостей нет?  
 — Нет, но я могу разузнать, если тебе интересно…  
 — Было бы отлично.

Стайлз старался ступать очень аккуратно мелкими шажками. Второй раз провалиться в пещеру его не прельщало.

Минут через двадцать рация снова ожила:

 — Стайлз?  
 — Да, — Стайлз медленно спускался вниз ко входу в пещеру.  
 — Мне сказали, что рейнджеры с копами сейчас шерстят заявки по поводу пропажи людей за последний год.  
 — Хм… Понятно. А они не рассматривают вариант, что тот мужчина мог быть смотрителем? Ничего не говорили?  
 — Я не спрашивал.  
 — А… Ты можешь уточнить подробнее? Не про мой квадрат конечно, у меня точно жила девушка. Но например, про твой квадрат.  
 — Окей. Я попытаюсь.

Стайлз бегло осмотрел территорию вокруг пологого входа в пещеру. Снова ничего подозрительного не было.

Похоже, он только зря тратит время. Вздохнув, Стайлз начал спускаться вниз, чтоб пойти уже обратно к своей вышке.

 — В общем, я поинтересовался, — голос Дерека в рации заставил вздрогнуть парня. — Никто из смотрителей в ближайших квадратах не пропадал. И кстати, на твоей вышке жил парень, а не девушка.  
 — Да? А я был уверен, что у меня жила девушка, — под ногами Стайлза при спуске опять сыпались камни и земля. «А тут реально опасный участок для спуска, » — думал он.  
 — Неа. Тот парень по семейным обстоятельствам, за месяц до окончания контракта, покинул работу.  
 — Да? А с ним точно все в порядке?  
 — Да. Рейнджеры говорили с его сестрой. В общем-то как раз она в прошлом году и поставила их в известность по поводу проблем в семье. Уже после того, как он уехал отсюда. Там какая-то мутная история произошла, как я понял, но подробностей мне не рассказали. Видно что-то довольно личное.  
 — Хм. А ты можешь подробнее расспросить?  
 — Нет. Стайлз, мне Кэйтлин и так довольно непрозрачно намекнула, чтоб я не лез не в свои дела с такими вопросами. И она заверила, что с тем парнем все нормально.  
 — Ясно. Окей, забей тогда, — немного обиженно отозвался Стайлз. Камни под его ногами в очередной раз покатились вниз.  
 — Стайлз, а ты где сейчас? И не ври, что на вышке.  
 — Не на вышке. Я немного решил прогуляться до гальюна, знаешь ли. Так что я ща буду занят, — попытался съехать с темы Стайлз.  
 — Ты меня держишь за идиота? — раздраженно спросил Дерек.  
 — Нет!  
 — Так где же ты? Только не говори мне, что ты поперся к тем пещерам.  
 — Да! — медленно закипал Стайлз. — Я был именно там! Сейчас возвращаюсь обратно. И что?  
 — Стайлз, тебя только вчера оттуда вытащили! А если бы ты снова туда свалился?  
 — Ох, папочка, не волнуйся, — с сарказмом ответил Стайлз. — Я был аккуратен.  
 — Я думаю, что тебе не стоит лезть не в свое дело. Пусть этим занимаются копы.  
 — Окей. Я постараюсь воспользоваться твоим советом.  
 — Я надеюсь на это. Сегодня вечером ко мне придешь?

Стайлз промолчал.

 — Стайлз?  
 — Буду вечером у тебя.  
 — Отлично. Если у меня появятся новости я тебе сообщу. А ты… Не делай глупостей. Я не хочу чтоб с тобой случилась какая-то неприятность.  
 — Я постараюсь.

****

Стайлз поднимался на площадку вышки Дерека по лестнице:

 — Дерек! Я с собой взял свой напиток богов.  
 — Какой именно? — отозвался мужчина из глубины комнаты.  
 — Лонг-Айленд для нищих, — Стайлз подошел к двери.  
 — М-м-м, люблю это пойло, — улыбнулся Дерек поднимаясь со стула.

Стайлз зашел в комнату и, бережно поставив рюкзак на пол, подошел к мужчине:

 — Да, только это последняя партия. Спиртное закончилось.  
 — Жаль, — Дерек подтянул Стайлза поближе и поцеловал. — Но думаю, я это переживу.

****

С каждой минутой Стайлз раздражался все больше и больше. И либо так на него действовал алкоголь, либо во всем виноват Дерек, который не желает вытягивать голову из своей задницы.

 — Потому, что это подозрительно, — Стайлз подтянул к себе ноги на кровати и поставил стакан на тумбочку.  
 — Ничего подозрительного, — парировал Дерек. Мужчина переставлял посуду со стола в раковину. — Ты выдумываешь то, чего нет. Рейджеры мне подробно все объяснили. Копы не видят особого криминала и считают, что это просто несчастный случай.  
 — Ар-р-р. Да я тебе уже говорил, — взвыл Стайлз. — У них тут ничерта не происходит. Ну может белка раз в год у кого-то стащит бумажник. В этих ебенях Вайоминга максимум, что может произойти — какая-то бытовуха, которую раскрывают за полминуты. Именно поэтому копы тут такие расслабленные.  
 — Я думаю, ты накручиваешь себя, — пьяно покачал головой Дерек.

Стайлз не мог объяснить еще подробнее, чем есть, но он был уверен: что-то однозначно нечисто в смерти этого мужчины. Как видно, его доводов для Дерека было недостаточно.

 — Ладно. Черт с тобой. Пусть будет по твоему и я придумываю то, чего нет, — сдался Стайлз. Этот спор уже начинал его выматывать.

Дерек подошел к кровати и сел возле Стайлза. Наклонившись, мужчина поцеловал парня.

«Опять! Да что за херня творится с его глазами?» — Стайлз отстранился от Дерека.

 — Что такое? — спросил мужчина, похотливо поглаживая бока парня. Его глаза снова почти лишились радужки.  
 — Что с твоими глазами? — Стайлз решил, что пора задать этот вопрос. Вопрос, который уже давно не давал ему покоя.  
 — А что с ними?  
 — Я не вижу радужку твоих глаз. Это не нормально.  
 — И что ты этим хочешь сказать? — Дерек нахмурился, а его руки остановились.  
 — Я хочу сказать, что я уже несколько раз такое наблюдаю, и меня это тревожит.

Дерек насупившись отстранился:

 — Если не хочешь со мной трахаться, то так и скажи. Не стоит выдумывать всякий бред.  
 — А это откуда взялось? — недоуменно спросил Стайлз.  
 — С моими глазами все в порядке. А вот у тебя богатая фантазия, — Дерек максимально далеко отстранился от парня.  
 — Богатая фантазия? Это еще что должно значить? — Стайлз почувствовал, как снова начал раздражаться.  
 — Я хочу сказать, — медленно подбирал слова Дерек. — Что у тебя богатая и живая фантазия. Ты в несчастном случае, приключившемся с мужчиной, видишь совсем не то, что остальные. То к тебе на вышку забирается кто-то с красными глазами… То на озере тебя «сбивает» лодка, хотя все уверены, что такое невозможно… Сейчас вот у меня с глазами, по твоему мнению, что-то творится. Я и раньше замечал некоторую твою эксцентричность, но это уже выходит за рамки.

Перед глазами Стайлза все поплыло. Он не знал чего он больше чувствовал: ярости от осознания, что его считают выдумщиком или беспомощности от того, что ему не верят.

 — Знаешь, это легко проверить, — Стайлз встал и потянул за руку Дерека. — Пойдем к зеркалу.

Парень поставил вплотную мужчину к маленькому зеркальцу, что было прибито на раме окна у стола.

 — Вот скажи, что ты видишь? — спросил Стайлз.  
 — Хм… — Дерек рассматривал свои глаза. — Ну… Зрачки немного расширены… Но это же из-за недостатка света…

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел в зеркало. Глаза Дерека почти пришли в норму, хотя все равно еще были неестественно расширены.

 — Дерек, — спокойно произнес Стайлз. — В комнате хватает освещения. Но даже если бы не хватало, это все равно не нормально.

Дерек ничего не ответил. Развернувшись он поплелся к кровати.

Стайлз не знал, что добавить к своим словам. Все показалось ему каким-то бессмысленным. Дерек считает его довольно-таки несерьезным человеком, который развлекает себя и окружающих какими-то выдумками.

«А может я действительно придумываю то, чего нет?» — почувствовал апатию Стайлз. Еще минуту тому назад он был зол. Сейчас же…

«Сейчас я чувствую себя идиотом, » — парень беспомощно стоял у стола. Оставаться далее тут он не хотел.

 — Я, наверное, пойду, — тихо сказал Стайлз.  
 — Что? — Дерек приподнялся с кровати, на которую прилег пару секунд тому назад. — Куда ты пойдешь?  
 — К себе на вышку.  
 — Там темно. Ночь. Ты с ума сошел?  
 — Наверное, да.

Стайлз поднял с пола свой рюкзак и начал копаться в нем в поисках фонарика.

 — Стайлз, не делай глупостей, — Дерек встал с кровати и в пару шагов оказался рядом.  
 — Я и не делаю, — Стайлз поднял голову от рюкзака. — Глупостью бы было оставаться тут, с человеком, который считает меня выдумщиком.

Развернувшись, Стайлз открыл дверь и выскочил на площадку.

****

«Теперь хотя бы мне понятно почему Кэйтлин была удивлена тому, что в пещере действительно был труп, » — Стайлз шел по лесу, освещая себе дорогу фонарем. Не смотря на то, что луна уже высоко поднялась, видимость все равно была не самая лучшая. Еще, к тому же, он был до сих пор немного пьян. — «Дерек наверняка ей брякнул что-то типа «Стайлзу кажется, но вы проверьте» и «там наверняка ничерта нет» и все в таком же духе»

Половину пути Стайлз прошел на остатках ярости. Другую половину он прошел размышляя над словами Дерека о его богатом воображении.

«Но что, если Дерек прав?» — задумался парень. — «Не притягиваю ли за уши неверные догадки?»

«Нет. Я готов признать, что по поводу мертвеца я могу преувеличивать и строить невероятные теории. Но по поводу остального Дерек неправ, » — пришел к заключению Стайлз.

Поднявшийся сильный ветер погнал парня вперед. Ветки деревьев колыхались от порывов воздуха.

«Наверное, я действительно раздуваю из мухи слона, по поводу событий в пещере. Вот черт же меня дернул вцепиться в собственную теорию, » — Стайлз подошел к вышке и начал подниматься по лестнице. — «Ну неужели так тяжело согласиться? Уступить? Ведь я отлично видел, что Дерек придерживается иного мнения… Но нет, блять… Я еще и поднял эту тему с глазами…»

Хотя в чем Стайлз был точно уверен, так это в том, что со зрачками Дерека происходило что-то странное.

Поднимаясь выше по лестнице парень услышал чей-то голос. На площадке кто-то был.

Замерев, Стайлз выключил свой фонарик и слегка пригнувшись, продолжил подниматься наверх. Через несколько ступенек парень услышал, как говорил Дерек:

—…Стайлз, тебе…

Порывы ветра заглушили остаток фразы.

«Дерек пришел сюда?» — удивился он.

Разогнувшись, Стайлз перепрыгивая по две ступеньки стал быстро подниматься по лестнице. Уже почти поднявшись на площадку, Стайлз услышал второй голос в комнате. Его собственный.

Стайлз остановился на лестнице и вцепившись руками в перила, прислушался. Разговор «Дерека» и «Стайлза» состоял из отрывков фраз, сказанных с разными интонациями и эмоциональными окрасками.

[Дерек]: …довольно непрозрачно…  
[Стайлз]: …говорю тебе…  
[Дерек]: …Стайлз…  
[Дерек]: …тебе не стоит лезть не в свое дело…  
[Стайлз]: …иначе…  
[Дерек]: …будет…  
[Дерек]: …неприятность…  
[Стайлз]: …с тобой…

От ужаса сердце Стайлза остановилось, а его тело оцепенело. Не в силах двинуться хоть куда-нибудь, парень остался стоять на том же месте.

На пару секунд «разговор» прекратился, а потом снова повторился. Стайлз продолжил стоять. Разбушевавшийся ветер с силой трепал волосы парня.

«Разговор» закончился, а некоторое время спустя опять повторился. Стайлз, не включая фонарик, медленно продолжил подниматься наверх.

Поднявшись на площадку, парень с трудом отцепил руку от перил. В комнате горел красный свет от лампы, внутри никого не было. «Разговор» вновь и вновь повторялся.

Стайлз подошел к двери и дернул ее за ручку.

«Закрыто, » — отстранено констатировал он.

Вытянув из кармана связку ключей, Стайлз открыл дверь и вошел в комнату. Внутри все также никого не было. Разговор «Стайлза» и «Дерека» доносился из рации, которая стояла в док-станции на столе.

Парень уставился на новый предмет в его комнате. Рация не была похожа на те, которые были у него или Дерека. И похоже, кто-то пустил в радио-эфир закольцованную нарезку фраз из разговора парней.

Стайлз взял в руку рацию и зажал кнопку:

 — Кто это?! Немедленно отзовитесь!

Рация продолжила проигрывать разговор парней.

 — Вы слышите?!

Стайлз отпустил кнопку. Рация затихла секунд на десять, чтоб ответить его собственным голосом:

—…не волнуйся, — саркастичный голос резанул парню уши.

Перед глазами Стайлза все почернело, а рация выпала из ослабевших рук на пол. С глухим стуком предмет упал и продолжил воспроизводить в динамике только белый шум.

Ужасу, который охватил парня, не было пределов. Кто-то не только прослушивал его разговоры, но и угрожал ему.

****

Стайлз рванул к двери и закрыл замок на ключ. Подтянув стул он заблокировал им ручку, чтоб сложнее было попасть в комнату.

Сняв рюкзак со спины Стайлз вытащил оттуда шокер и взял его в левую руку. В несколько шагов он подошел к плиховинили и открыв один из ящиков, вытянул кухонный нож.

Вернувшись в центр комнаты и расчистив кресло-качалку от хлама, Стайлз сел.

«Сейчас эта комната одновременно и самое безопасное и самое опасное место на многие километры вокруг, » — панически обдумывал собственное положение Стайлз. — «И как бы мне не хотелось отсюда сбежать, делать такое будет глупо»

Парень посмотрел на собственную рацию, которая продолжала висеть на его поясе.

«Связаться с Дереком нельзя, нас слушают… Бежать сейчас к нему, по ночному лесу, будет самоубийством с моей стороны, » — размышлял парень. — «А это значит, что я останусь тут до рассвета…»

Стайлз никогда за последний месяц не чувствовал себя в этой комнате настолько небезопасно.

Кто-то прослушивал его радио-эфир. И даже больше…

«Кто-то записывал наши разговоры. Как минимум за сегодняшний день… Я помню обрывки фраз, которые мы говорили…» — напрягал память парень. — «Но не это самое пиздецки жуткое…»

Кто-то угрожает ему и советует «не лезть не в свое дело».

«Итак… Куда мне советовали не лезть? За последних пару дней со мной же не произошло совсем ничего необычного, » — нервно сжал нож Стайлз. — «Ну кроме того, что я нашел труп в пещере…»

«Мне однозначно указали не пытаться разнюхивать о мертвеце из пещеры…» — раздумывал Стайлз. — «А значит…»

«А значит, то, что случилось с неизвестным мужчиной не было случайностью…» — Стайлз слегка нажал на кнопку шокера. Работает.

«Но тогда из этого следует еще более фантастический вывод. Вместо того, чтоб хорошенько спрятать труп, кто-то прослушивает радио-эфир и запугивает тех, кто хочет разобраться в произошедшем?» — нахмурился парень.

«Бессмыслица и идиотизм.»

«А если наш разговор подслушали случайно?»

«В этом чуть больше смысла.»

«А если нас прослушивали специально, но про то, что я сомневаюсь в ненасильственной смерти мужчины, узнали случайно?» — Стайлз старался не издавать лишнего шума.

«Это имеет еще больше смысла. Но вопрос остается все тот же. Почему не спрятали труп?»

«А начерта его было прятать, если он и так был неплохо припрятан? Вот кто бы там оказался случайно, чтоб найти этого несчастного? Сверху — плохо видно, труп лежал метрах в трех от скалы и верхнего проёма. Плюс рейнджеры были уверены, что вход всего один…»

«Окей. Тогда зачем слушать мои переговоры с Дереком? Если есть 100% уверенность, что труп не найдут… То… Зачем нас прослушивали?»

На этот вопрос Стайлз найти ответ не мог. Также, как и задавать вопрос «кто?» не имело смысла. Слушать их разговоры мог кто угодно, кто знал частоту на которой они переговаривались.

«Или…» — Стайлз подорвался с кресла.

Кинув на стол нож и шокер парень начал снимать с себя одежду. Ощупывая каждый шов и каждый карман Стайлз убедился, что ничего подозрительного нет.

Одевшись, парень взял с пола рюкзак и вывалил его содержимое на пол. Перебирая каждую вещь он хотел удостовериться, что никаких еще новых предметов у него не появилось.

Единственный инородный предмет в комнате — новая рация настроенная на одну из частот.

Стайлз взял свою собственную рацию и повертел в руках. Проверить на то, есть ли внутри нее что-то, чего там быть не должно он не сможет. Даже если он ее разберет, то понять, что какая-то микросхема там явно лишняя у него не получится.

«Мозгами я не вышел…» — крутил в руках рацию Стайлз. — «Но… «Слушателю» все это и не нужно особо… Главное знать, на какой частоте я говорил с Дереком…»

 — Блять… — вздохнул Стайлз.

«Частоту знаю я, Дерек и скорее всего рейнджеры. Но… Также не стоит забывать, что у меня ночью в гостях тут побывал посторонний, еще в первую мою неделю здесь…»

«А мог ли этот «Посторонний» специально сюда залезть за тем, чтоб узнать частоту, на которой я переговариваюсь с Дереком?»

«Мог. Но все это догадки из области «скорее да, чем нет» — Стайлз подошел к плиховинили, чтоб заварить кофе. Ему придется всю ночь не спать и ему потребуются силы.

«Стоит еще проверить как там Дерек. Но сделать этого я не смогу, пока я нахожусь тут… А тут я буду торчать до рассвета…»

Чайник, в котором было небольшое количество воды, закипел. Стайлз закинул в чашку растворимый кофе и последние остатки сахара.

«Стоит рейнджерам сделать заказ на еду и тому подобное…» — залив водой кофе и механически помешивая ложкой в чашке, думал Стайлз.

«А стоит ли? Тут небезопасно… Может просто свалить отсюда нахрен и вернуться в Нью-Йорк?»

Стайлз взял нож со стола и сел в кресло. Попивая кофе он раздумывал над своим положением.


	9. Chapter 9

Рассматривая остатки кофе в чашке, Стайлз чувствовал себя очень расслабленным. Он старался проанализировать события последнего месяца и последних дней в особенности, так как ничем другим в этой временной тюрьме заняться было нечем.

«Что это был за бледно-красный отблеск в глазах у ночного гостя? И что происходит с глазами Дерека? Что случилось тогда со мной на озере? А что случилось с мужчиной в пещере? Почему мне оставили угрозу именно таким образом? И ёп твою мать, что тут творится вообще?» — отсутствующим взглядом он посмотрел на чужую рацию на полу.

«Еще и своими руками ее замацал! Там наверняка все отпечатки пальцев, которые были, уже затерты моими собственными… Да и все равно… Смысл того, что я бы передал эту рацию копам? Даже представляю этот разговор…» — расстроился Стайлз.

Почему-то он игриво проговорил воображаемый диалог:

 — Вот это рация, по которой мне угрожали и советовали «не лезть не в свои дела».  
 — Правда? Кто-то еще рядом с вами был, чтоб подтвердить ваши слова? — Стайлз глубоким басом спародировал среднестатистического копа.  
 — Нет.  
 — Может есть аудио-запись этих угроз? — угрюмо поинтересовался полицейский.  
 — Нет.  
 — А голос опознать сможете?  
 — Нет. Это была нарезка из моих и Дерека фраз.  
 — Ну ладно. Мы тогда снимем отпечатки пальцев с этой рации.  
 — Э-э-э… Я всю ее замацал, когда необдуманно решил покричать в нее.  
 — Тогда ничем не можем вам помочь. До свидания и идите нахрен.  
 — Блять…

Но все-таки, кое-что смущало Стайлза. Что-то не сходилось.

«Зачем меня запугивать радио-сообщением, если можно было бы меня просто убить? Ведь мой «Слушатель» явно причастен к смерти мужчины в пещере…» — раздумывал Стайлз. — «Но… Все становится на свои места, если цель была избавиться от меня наиболее тихим и безвредным способом…»

«Действительно, а зачем идти на убийство, если можно намекнуть на возможность расправы? Никому доказать, что меня запугивали я не смогу. Обычную рацию, на которой не осталось даже отпечатков пальцев, не предъявишь как доказательство…» — вздохнул Стайлз. — «Но… Если мой «Слушатель» пошел на такие отчаянные меры, как угрозы и раскрытие своего существования, значит я что-то знаю. Что-то такое, чего не осознаю и на что другие вряд ли обратят внимание, но такое, что может доставить неприятности «Слушателю». Этого «что-то» достаточно для запугивания, но недостаточно для того, чтоб физически от меня избавиться…»

Стайлз чуть-чуть расслабился. Его «Слушатель» не собирался его убивать. Во всяком случае пока.

**День тридцатый**

Как только солнце показалось из-за горизонта, Стайлз вышел из комнаты и пошел к Дереку на его вышку. Дверь он решил не закрывать на замок, все равно его «обитель» превратилась в проходной двор.

По лестнице к Дереку парень поднимался тихо и осторожно. Стайлз не знал, чего еще ожидать, но лучше было не рисковать.

Поднявшись на площадку он увидел через окна, что Дерек лежит на кровати, а дверь забаррикадирована стулом изнутри. Обойдя комнату по кругу, Стайлз постучал в ближайшее к кровати окно.

Дерек довольно быстро проснулся. Повернув голову, мужчина удивленно уставился на своего гостя:

 — Стайлз?..  
 — Тш-ш-ш-ш… Тихо, — Стайлз показал жестами, чтоб Дерек вышел из комнаты.

Мужчина недоуменно поднялся с кровати и направился к двери. Убрав стул и открыв замок, он вышел на площадку.

 — Что случилось? — прошептал полуголый Дерек.

Стайлз махнув рукой показал, что стоит идти за ним вниз.

Спустившись к подножью вышки Стайлз негромко заговорил:

 — С тобой ничего странного или необычного не происходило с того момента, как я ушел вчера?  
 — Нет, — напрягся мужчина.  
 — Тогда тебе будет интересно послушать, что произошло со мной…

Стайлз постарался сжато пересказать всю ситуацию с угрозой по рации.

 — Стайлз, это…  
 — Если ты сейчас ляпнешь, что я что-то выдумываю, то я тебя нахрен ударю, — прошипел Стайлз. — Это все очень серьезно.  
 — Я понимаю, — защищался Дерек. — Я это и хотел сказать. Я… Мне вообще не стоило вчера тебе говорить по поводу «живого воображения». Не знаю, что вчера на меня нашло… Я так про тебя не думаю…

Это признание привело Стайлза в легкий ступор. Нахмурившись парень уставился на Дерека:

 — Да? Тогда скажи, какими именно словами ты описал рейнджерам, что я нашел в пещере труп. А то ведь Кэйтлин была очень сильно удивлена, что он там действительно был, — решил прояснить ситуацию Стайлз.  
 — Ну… Я сказал, что ты нашел мертвого мужчину в пещере. И сказал номер с таблички, который ты мне продиктовал… Это все.  
 — Ничего не понимаю… Тогда что? Это Кэйтлин подумала, что я придумываю? — растерялся Стайлз. — Ладно, это сейчас не самое главное. С тобой точно ничего странного и необычного не происходило за последний месяц?  
 — Хм… Нет. Хотя признаюсь, за последнее время у меня бывают иногда странные перепады настроения.  
 — Например? — навострил уши Стайлз.  
 — От какого-то супер-классного настроения до апатии. Путаница в мыслях иногда… Но ничего такого, что бы творилось с тобой…

Это было Стайлзу знакомо. Уставившись в одну точку, парень попытался обдумать все, что только что узнал.

 — Стайлз… Нам, наверное, стоит поставить в известность рейнджеров по поводу угроз…  
 — Да? А вот я в этом не уверен, — Стайлз посмотрел на вышку. — Откуда ты знаешь, что это не кто-то из них?  
 — Тогда копам.  
 — Ха. А какие у меня доказательства есть кроме моих слов и левой рации? — горько усмехнулся парень. — Нет…  
 — Что же ты будешь делать?  
 — Не знаю. Мне нужно подумать. Но кое-что мы должны сделать сейчас. Когда вернешься на свою вышку, настрой рацию на вот эту частоту, — Стайлз передал бумажку Дереку. — Теперь мы будем переговариваться на ней. Но не сообщай её никому. Хорошо?  
 — Да, конечно. Ты останешься тут пока?  
 — Нет… Я… А хотя знаешь, я наверное останусь на пару часов. Мне нужно поспать хоть немного, а один я не хочу оставаться у себя.  
 — Хорошо, — улыбнулся Дерек.

****

Стайлз был в метрах тридцати от своей вышки, когда заметил, что внизу на ступеньках лестницы сидит девушка. Она была больше поглощена рассматриванием своей левой ноги, чем всем остальным.

Немного понаблюдав за ней, Стайлз двинулся вперед. Белокурая девушка, почувствовав движение, подняла голову:

 — Хей! Эй! Не уходи, пожалуйста, - замахала она руками. - Мне нужна помощь. У тебя нет случайно аптечки?  
 — Есть, — ответил Стайлз.  
 — О-о-отлично! Я надеялась, что на вышке кто-то есть, но там никого нет, а мне очень надо обработать рану и забинтовать ногу.

Стайлз перевел взгляд на левую ногу девушки. Лодыжка была в крови, и кажется, немного распухла.

 — Я сейчас принесу, посиди здесь, — сказал он приподнимающейся с места девушке.

Быстро поднявшись по лестнице, Стайлз зашел в комнату и взял с полки аптечку.

Спустившись вниз, он застал девушку на том же месте, где оставил её.

 — Может сначала промоем рану? — спросил он.  
 — Давай.

Подав руку, Стайлз помог девушке подойти к бочонку с водой. Вытянув ногу из кроссовка она поставила её под кран и включила воду.

 — Оу, — девушка старалась аккуратно смывать кровь водой.  
 — Вот, возьми, — Стайлз подал полотенце, которое весело на бочонке.

Пока она промывала рану, Стайлз рассматривал свою гостью. Девушка была довольно-таки спортивного вида, одета она была в велосипедки и блекло-желтую просторную футболку.

Вытерев ногу, она села на землю и протянула полотенце обратно:

 — Спасибо. Теперь дай антисептик и бинт. Дальше я сама.  
 — Окей.

Порывшись в аптечке, Стайлз передал все необходимое. На его взгляд, рана не была такой уж ужасной, похоже было просто слишком много крови из-за кучи порезов и царапин.

Перебинтовав ногу, девушка поднялась:

 — Громадное спасибо. Я уже и не знала как доберусь обратно…  
 — Эм… Может мне стоит связаться с рейнджерами, и они доставят тебя куда тебе там надо?  
 — Не стоит. Я сама. Хотя… — задумалась девушка. — Мне бы не помешало немного воды и бинтов в дорогу.  
 — У тебя и воды даже нет? — удивился Стайлз. — Это самоубийство ходить тут без таких базовых вещей.  
 — Они у меня были. Но моя подруга… Теперь уже бывшая подруга, свинтила с водой, едой и остальным хламом ночью.  
 — Оу…  
 — Да… Я, кстати, Линн.  
 — Стайлз. Смотритель этой вышки, — Стайлз помявшись внимательно осмотрел девушку. Наверное, ему стоит помочь ей. Линн наверняка голодна, если с утра ничего не ела. — Может пообедаешь со мной? Заодно немного отдохнешь. А потом уже и пойдешь куда ты там решила.

Девушка немного задумалась.

 — Окей, — согласилась она. — Мне еда не повредит.

****

 — Так, а что случилось с твой ногой? — спросил Стайлз открывая консервы на столе.  
 — Навернулась, — вздохнула Линн. — Чертовые камни… Хотела срезать путь, через каньон, но не повезло. Несколько камней ушло из-под ног, и я упала. Самое обидное, что я ведь часто тут бываю.  
 — Правда? — Стайлз поднял глаза.  
 — Ага. Даже друзей иногда с собой таскаю. Сюзи, вот часто со мной ходила, — злобно прошептала Линн. — Поэтому и не побоялась одна свалить от меня.  
 — М, — Стайлз не знал, стоит ли ему выспрашивать подробности истории. Он решил, что недостаточно хорошо знает Линн, чтоб задавать такие вопросы.  
 — В общем, такая история.  
 — Чай/кофе? — поинтересовался Стайлз.  
 — Ох, нет, спасибо, — замахала рукой девушка.  
 — Лады. Все равно сахара не осталось… — признался Стайлз.  
 — Ох, у тебя тут просто чудесный вид, — призналась Линн, осматривая лес через окна. — Я это заметила еще когда полчаса тому назад сюда поднималась…  
 — Ты поднималась сюда? — встрепенулся Стайлз.  
 — Да, я надеялась найти тут помощь, но когда увидела, что никого нет — спустилась снова вниз, — Линн улыбнулась. — Признаюсь, я ожидала тут увидеть другого парня.  
 — Правда? — удивился Стайлз.  
 — Ага. Тут в прошлом году жил мужчина, который меня очень выручил, — ухмыльнулась Линн. — Такой мускулистый, чернявый, ну о-о-очень красивый парниша.

Похоже, Стайлз впервые услышит подробности о смотрителе, который жил тут до него. Стараясь не спугнуть удачу, он продолжил слушать Линн.

 — Он был довольно-таки угрюмым и немногословным. Не помню точно как его звали. То ли Дерик, то ли Дерек. Он жил на этой вышке, — девушка постучала указательным пальцем по столу.

Стайлз замер, а Линн продолжила ворковать как ни в чем не бывало:

 — А может и на соседней. Точно не помню. Возможно, что и на этой жил…  
 — А ты уверена, что он был тут в прошлом году? — осторожно спросил Стайлз.  
 — Конечно. Такого не забудешь, — похотливо улыбнулась Линн.

Стайлз постарался выдавить из себя улыбку. Получилось у него плохо.

«Был ли ее Дерек и мой Дерек одним и тем же человеком?» — изумленно обдумывал новую информацию Стайлз.

 — Хотя, я вот чего не могу понять. Как вы парни тут со скуки не подыхаете? Тут же решительно нечем заняться!  
 — Эм… Да тут не очень то и скучно, — оправдывался Стайлз. В чем-то он был прав. За последний месяц с ним разные интересные и необычные вещи случились.  
 — Ох, не верю, — сжала губы Линн. — Я люблю этот парк, не скрою! Но проводить тут месяца… Это точно для особого типа людей…

Стайлз улыбнулся. Линн, подхватив огурец со стола, осматривала его комнату.

 — На самом деле… — Стайлз прервал тишину. — Я подумываю уехать отсюда…  
 — Правда? — Девушка удивленно перевела свой взгляд с док-станции на парня. — А что ж так то?  
 — Хочу обратно домой в Нью-Йорк. Да и за друзьями скучаю, — сказал полу-правду Стайлз.  
 — Хм… Ну там-то точно не так скучно как в этой глуши… — задумчиво хрустела огурцом девушка.

****

Линн все-таки решила идти пешком, несмотря на поврежденную ногу. Стайлз отговаривал как мог, но она осталась непреклонной.

Попрощавшись с девушкой, Стайлз упал на кровать и уставился в потолок.

Линн предоставила ему интересную информацию. Конечно, будь они в большом городе типа Нью-Йорка, он бы не придал значения тому, что какой-то парень похожий на Дерека тут жил в прошлом году.

Но Стайлз находился в лесах Вайоминга. Тут таких «Дереков», которые подпадают под описание Линн не так уж и много.

«А скорее всего только один… Но что если это действительной мой Дерек? Получается, он мне соврал? Тогда Дерек уже не первый год тут…» — думал Стайлз.

«Черт… Но зачем ему врать? Черт возьми… Если я не могу верить Дереку, то кому я тут вообще могу верить?!»

«Себе. Ты можешь верить себе. И кстати, а кто сказал, что можно верить на слово Линн?»

«А зачем ей врать? Она абсолютно случайный тут человек»

«А случайный ли?»

«Ну это уже какая-то паранойя!» — возмутился собственным рассуждениям Стайлз.

«Для паранойи есть все основания…» — проговорил тот тихий голосок внутри, который следил за каждым движением и каждым словом Линн. Стайлз со вчерашнего вечера во всем теперь ожидал подвоха.

 — Ох, мля… И что я должен теперь делать? — парень растер себе лицо руками, пытаясь привести себя в чувства.

 — Стайлз? — голосом Дерека заговорила рация, которая все это время висела на поясе у Стайлза.  
 — Да, я тут.  
 — Все хорошо? — спросил Дерек.  
 — Да… Все нормально… Слушай, а ты…

«А ты не работал в парке в прошлом году?» — хотел задать вопрос Стайлз, но очень быстро передумал. Почему-то ему показалось плохой идеей такое спрашивать.

 — Да?  
 — Ничего. Все нормально, — отозвался Стайлз.  
 — Окей. Я сегодня приду к тебе или ты ко мне?  
 — Эм… Я сегодня хочу побыть один, — признался Стайлз. После вчерашних событий он не особо хотел видеть Дерека. А после разговора с Линн такое желание вообще сошло на нет.

Рация замолчала на некоторое время.

 — Стайлз? Я… Я что-то сделал не то?  
 — Нет! Нет, все нормально. Просто я хочу побыть один.  
 — У тебя точно там все нормально? — подозрительно спросил Дерек.  
 — Да, все хорошо. Можешь не волноваться.

****

Сидя за столом, Стайлз рассматривал карту своего квадрата и прилегающих областей. На полях он записал строку «00-19/12-25/ММММX», которую увидел в пещере у трупа.

«Сразу что бросается в глаза, так это то, что первый и второй блок записан цифрами, а третий буквами. Первые блоки могли бы быть координатами… Но к карте они не подходят…» — Стайлз попытался напрячь память и вспомнить школьный курс географии.

«Получается, точка на 0 градусов, 19 минут и 12 градусов, 25 минут находится где-то в Африке… Но не тут… Значит, не координаты?»

«А буквы «ММММX»? Черт знает что…»

Стайлз медитировал над картой и обдумывал, что же может значить надпись, которую он помнил.

«Может длина волны для рации?»

Но рация Стайлза не давала выставить ни 19, ни 122.5.

«Математическое выражение? Тогда, может быть «ММММX» это римская запись какого-то числа?»

«Стоп. Если возьмем как есть, то получится -19/-13. Мура какая-то. Но если разделить 19 на 1225, то получим очень малое число и снова поделив его на еще одно целое число, получим еще меньший результат… Да и из римских цифр я помню, как записывается «X» — 10, но не помню что значит «М» и каковы правила записи…»

«Окей… Представим себя на месте того, кто делал запись на карте…»

Как бы Стайлз ни раздумывал, но получалось только одно: если хочется отметить какое-то место, то легче просто поставить точку и подписать. А если ты пишешь на полях, то это уже какого-то вида заметки, которые могут и не относиться к самой карте напрямую.

«Пиздец… У меня волосы на голове болят от этих размышлений, » — Стайлз почесал руками свой череп. — «Но если бы я хотел, чтоб тот, к кому случайно попадет карта ничего не понял, то я бы не делал на самой карте обозначения, а каким-то образом это зашифровал на полях…»

«Эй. А не слишком ли ты впадаешь в конспирологию? Дерек прав, слишком уж богатое воображение. Может все гораздо проще?»

 — Нет. Не проще, — перебил собственные размышления Стайлз.

«Уж что что, но все происходящее словом «проще» однозначно не опишешь…»

****

Стайлз сидел на камне у озера и ждал заката.

Он решил, что на этот раз не останется спать на своей вышке. А поскольку, к Дереку он тоже не особо хотел идти, то единственное, что пришло ему в голову — отправиться на «озеро связи».

Пока Стайлз добирался сюда, он пристально проследил, чтоб за ним никто не шел. Он петлял по лесу и внимательно наблюдал за каждым подозрительным движением.

Похоже, он действительно тут один.

Разбирая электронную почту от Морелл, Стайлз обратил внимание, что его начальница недовольна тем, что стиль его работ изменился за последний месяц.

В очередной раз, с удивлением Стайлз рассматривал собственные рисунки, на которых она красными стрелками указала на недочеты.

Действительно, иногда линии у него становились более размытыми, а цвета он брал не из утвержденной палитры. Это сказывалось на внешнем виде прорисованных персонажей.

«Хм… На прошлой неделе, когда я готовил к отправлению архив, мне казались эти рисунки хорошими…» — расстроился парень. — «Вот еще одна странность в копилку всех безумств, что произошли за этот месяц. Почему на некоторых моих работах я не выдерживаю общий стиль? Хотя когда я каждый файл довожу до конца, я уверен в обратном…»

Конечно, Стайлз не был безумным перфекционистом, но он уже несколько месяцев рисует в утвержденном стиле. Откуда же такие случайные факапы?

Размышления Стайлза прервал звонок мобильного телефона.

 — Привет, пап! — поднял трубку Стайлз.  
 — Привет. Давно тебя уже не слышал. Как у тебя там дела?  
 — Эм… Отлично, — соврал Стайлз.  
 — Да? Возвращаться назад еще не надумал? Не наскучило там? — подтрунивал отец.  
 — Я… Э-э-э… Да, ты знаешь, я наверное вернусь в Нью-Йорк в ближайшее время, — признался Стайлз.  
 — Хм, а что случилось? Действительно заскучал там?  
 — М-м-м-м, да. Первые пару недель тут было интересно и классно, — бодро врал Стайлз. — Но вообще-то тут ужасно скучно…

Отец в ответ засмеялся. Парень пытался шутить, что ему действительно стоило послушать Лидию и не ехать сюда.

Проговорив еще какое-то время, Стайлз завершил звонок. Разговор с отцом помог ему признать очевидное.

«Я весь день думал, как мне стоит поступить. Но ведь есть самый простой выход — свалить отсюда, а потом поставить копов в известность про угрозы, » — думал Стайлз. — «А там будь что будет.»

Рассказывать отцу о событиях последних дней он не решился. Не к чему было его волновать.

****

Стайлз проснулся от шуршания кустов, в нескольких метрах от своего спальника.

Открыв глаза, он повернул голову в сторону звуков и напряг зрение. Ночная луна освещала его старого знакомого.

Зверь с черными пустыми глазницами замер недалеко от Стайлза. Когда хищник понял, что его жертва уже не спит, он со всех сил кинулся на парня.

Стайлз попытался отпихнуть руками и ногами навалившуюся на него зверюгу, но Зверь своим весом давил и мешал движениям. Когти раздирали кожу и плоть, с легкостью распарывая ткань спальника и парень чувствовал, как по нему течет его же кровь.

С каждой секундой сопротивляться становилось все сложнее. Зверь клацал зубами и старался добраться до тела Стайлза, а силы последнего были явно на исходе.

Спальный мешок мешал движениям парня. Он мог бы попытаться сбежать, но его ноги вытянуть было нельзя, а отбиваться ими было сложно.

Почувствовав, что Стайлз выдыхается, Зверь сделал рывок и изогнувшись, сомкнул свои челюсти на шее парня.

«Вот и все…» — пронеслась мысль в голове Стайлза. Кровь из его сонной артерии с силой хлынула в пасть Зверю, а жизненные силы покидали тело парня.

**День тридцать первый**

Стайлз проснулся от того, что ему было холодно и тяжело дышать. Он лежал в спальнике в очень неудобной позе и похоже, все его тело затекло.

Проморгавшись, Стайлз уставился в голубое утреннее небо.

«Какой, блять, приятный сон…» — потянувшись в спальном мешке, парень посмотрел по сторонам.

Вокруг, также как и вчера вечером, никого не было. Солнце приятно грело лицо, птички пели, но вот настроение Стайлза было все такое же паршивое. Радоваться ему было откровенно не чему.

Поднявшись, Стайлз начал собираться в обратный путь. Запаковав спальник в рюкзак, он достал карту чтоб проверить маршрут.

Взгляд зацепился за нацарапанный ряд цифр и букв на полях. И тут легкая догадка осенила его.

Опустившись на землю, возле своего рюкзака, Стайлз подробнее осмотрел надпись и саму карту.

«Ну конечно. Смысл записывать градусы, если эта карта не так и велика. Чтоб записать географическую координату точки для этой карты, хватит и минут с секундами для записи широты и долготы… Почему я раньше этого не заметил?» — ударил себя по лбу рукой Стайлз. Карта была расчерчена под 44 градуса северной широты и двух градусов западной долготы, и на всей протяженности эти значения не менялось.

Удивляясь своей невнимательности, Стайлз отыскал значение в 0`, 19`` и 12`, 25``. Такая точка на его карте была.

Пересечение координат находилось на юго-западной границе его квадрата. Не особо долго размышляя, Стайлз закинул рюкзак на плечо и быстрым шагом пошел в направлении, куда указывали координаты из карты мертвеца.

«Скорее всего, я там ничерта не найду. Возможно, что я даже ошибаюсь. Но я всю жизнь буду мучиться, если не пойду и не проверю это место до того, как я отсюда свалю навсегда, » — раздумывал Стайлз.

И только тонкий голосок где-то внутри него, робко пытался отговорить от такой затеи. Но Стайлз, окрыленный собственной догадкой, слушать его не хотел.

****

Идя по лесу, Стайлз размышлял о Дереке и о том, что мужчина соврал по поводу того, что он работает тут первый год. Конечно, поводов доверять Линн особых не было... Но тоже самое можно было сказать и о Дереке.

«А почему я вообще решил, что я могу ему доверять? На основании чего?» — спрашивал себя парень. — «О Дереке, как и о Линн, все что я знаю — только с их слов. Никакого второго мнения или общих знакомых, которым я доверяю. Да, я понимаю… Он приятный, да и что темнить, секс тоже хорош… Но можно ли доверять человеку только на том основании, что трах с ним зашибись и выглядит на пять с плюсом?»

«Нет, конечно. И кстати, с ним тоже творится что-то странное. Вся эта чертовщина с глазами… Ну и не стоит забывать, что «Слушатель» мог вообще изначально не меня слушать, а Дерека. И хрен знает кто такой этот Дерек Хейл. О нем даже интернет и фейсбук ничего не знает…» — накручивал себя Стайлз.

Вчерашние поиски в интернете ничего толком не дали. Всемогущий гугль по поводу Дерека Хейла ничего не нашел. Лору Хейл, которая проживает в Нью-Йорке и подпадает под нужное описание, ему тоже обнаружить не удалось. Зато Кору Хейл он откопал в инстаграмме. В количестве 10 штук. Быстро пролистав ленты у каждой, он ни у одной из них не нашел за последние полгода фотографию с Дереком.

Конечно, можно все списать на то, что Дерек, как и его сестра Лора, не любит фотографироваться и ненавидит соцсети. Но вот точно это узнать уже не получится. Семена недоверия, которые посеяла вчера Линн, дали хорошие всходы.

«Получается… Могу ли я доверять Дереку?»

«Неправильный вопрос. Если я приму вероятность того, что слова Линн были правдой, то вопрос будет: достаточно ли я доверяю Дереку, чтоб…»

 — Стайлз? — заговорила рация на поясе парня.  
 — Доброе утро, Дерек, — остановился Стайлз.  
 — Доброе. У тебя там все нормально?  
 — Да, не беспокойся.  
 — Отлично. Ты еще не надумал что будешь делать?  
 — Нет пока, — соврал Стайлз.

Держа рацию у лица, парень все еще зажимал кнопку ответа. На секунду он задумался, что стоит поставить в известность Дерека куда он идет. Но вопрос о доверии все еще был без ответа.

«И? Достаточно ли я доверяю Дереку?»

«Нет… Я сомневаюсь. Но и Линн я доверять тоже не могу. Пока что лучше промолчать. Уж чему я могу точно доверять, так это вчерашней угрозе. Мой «Слушатель» хочет, чтоб Стилински отсюда просто свалил. Ему не нужен еще один труп»

****

Почти дойдя до нужного места, Стайлз достал шокер и взял его в правую руку. В левой руке он держал, на всякий случай рацию.

«Согласно карте, нужная точка должна была бы находиться… Вон там, » — парень посмотрел в левую сторону от себя. Впереди виднелась речка, а недалеко от нее, под деревьями стояла надувная черная лодка. — «Хм…»

Сменив маршрут, Стайлз пошел прямиком к лодке. Похоже, ее как минимум несколько часов тому назад вытянули на берег. Днище и боковинки лодки были сухие.

В самой лодке он увидел небольшой рюкзак. Больше внутри ничего не было.

Посмотрев по сторонам, в поисках людей, Стайлз еще немного помялся у своей находки и повернулся в ту сторону, куда указывала карта мертвеца.

Сперва парень хотел что-то крикнуть, чтоб найти владельца лодки. Но очень быстро передумал.

«Не самая лучшая идея…» — Стайлз молча пошел в сторону густых зарослей кустов и деревьев.

Шагая по траве, парень все ожидал, что кто-то появится, но вокруг все также не было признаков людей.

Нырнув в густые и высокие кусты, Стайлз раздвигая ветки пробирался все глубже и глубже. Петляя в зелени парень не знал, что ожидает тут найти, но очень надеялся, что собственные догадки были верны.

Когда он уже решил, что тут ничего нет, он наткнулся на сломанные ветки кустов.

«А поскольку я тут точно не проходил…» — направился Стайлз в сторону подножья горы по следам сломанных веток.

Крепко сжимая в руке шокер, парень старался двигаться как можно тише. Наконец, в конце этой импровизированной тропы он увидел вход в пещеру.

«Вот как… Значит я был прав. Но тогда получается, что «ММММX» по этой логике это код от ворот, которые наверняка перекрывают вход в нее, » — спокойно обдумывал Стайлз.

Поскольку вчера вечером он уже гуглил римские цифры, то он знал, что запись «ММММX» значит 4010 и она как раз подходит как код для 4-х цилиндрового замка.

Приблизившись вплотную ко входу в пещеру, Стайлз начал сомневаться в правильности решения туда заходить.

«Если бы это был обычный голливудский ужастик, то все зрители в зале уже кричали бы мне «Идиот, не иди туда!» — рассматривал темноту пещеры Стайлз.

Вздохнув, он поднес рацию к лицу:

 — Дерек?

Рация отозвалась слабым эхом.

 — Да, я тут. Что случилось, — ответил Дерек. Эхо было чуть сильнее.  
 — Я… Я кажется нашел… — оборвал сам себя Стайлз.

Похоже, эхо шло не от самой рации, а изнутри пещеры. Поняв, что дело дрянь, Стайлз отшатнулся от входа.

В следующую секунду сзади раздался шорох. Стайлз не успел даже обернуться, как кто-то со всей силы ударил его небольшим камнем по голове.

Тело парня упало на землю, а рация, выпав из руки, покатилась к ногам «Слушателя».


	10. Chapter 10

— Говорю же, не приходит в себя, — спокойно проговорил знакомый женский голос.

Стайлз очнулся, лежа на правом боку на земле. Мелкие камни упирались в тело, а ребра, по которым видимо сильно били, при каждом слабом вдохе отдавались резкой болью. Его руки были завернуты назад, и похоже, обездвижены. Голова болела от недавнего удара.

Стараясь не показывать, что он в сознании, Стайлз не открывал глаза и не двигался.

 — Это я всегда успею сделать. Сначала надо узнать, что ему известно и что он успел растрепать, — скучающе снова заговорил женский голос.

Прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам, Стайлз пытался понять, кто еще есть в пещере. Женщина точно стояла метрах в 5-7 от него, но вот был ли кто-то еще тут — он понять не мог.

 — Да, обязательно возьми, — женский голос повернулся в сторону Стайлза.

«Похоже, она с кем-то разговаривает. Но почему я не слышу второй голос? Неужели тут тоже работает мобильная связь?» — Стайлз пытался успокоиться и делать как можно меньше вдохов. Нельзя было позволить, чтоб она заметила, что он в сознании.

 — Жду, — отрезала женщина и медленно подошла к лежащему парню.

Стайлз напрягся всем телом.

 — Ну давай, блять, поднимайся уже, — сварливо проговорила женщина. Через пару секунд он почувствовал, как она наклонилась и положила ему пальцы на сонную артерию.

Подавляя панику, Стайлз попытался расслабиться. У него была очень слабая надежда на то, что сердцебиение его не выдаст. С того момента, как он очнулся, он старался почти не дышать и не двигаться, а с учетом того, как он был ослаблен, ему могло повезти.

Женщина поднялась и со всей силы ударила Стайлза ногой в живот. Похоже, она подумала, что тот все еще без сознания.

Стайлз закусил щеку до крови, но сумел сдержаться от стонов. В нескольких метрах от него, раздался голос Дерека:

 — Стайлз? Стайлз, отзовись же. Стай… давай… — голос мужчины шипел и хрипел, теряя буквы и слова. Похоже, Дерек звучал из рации Стайлза.

 — Ой, да заебал уже ты, — сварливо проговорила женщина.

По ее шагам, Стайлз понял, что она пошла куда-то вправо. Раздалось тихое шуршание, и голос Дерека затих, но не пропал. Похоже, она просто уменьшила громкость в рации.

Женщина пошла куда-то влево и через какое-то время снова раздалось шуршание. После чего она направилась прочь от Стайлза, пока ее шаги не стихли.

Стараясь не рисковать, Стайлз чуть-чуть приоткрыл правый глаз. Похоже, он находился в пещере. Впереди, метрах в десяти от него, немного в правой стороне было довольно-таки светло. Наверное, именно там находится выход.

Открыв и второй глаз, Стайлз чуть приподнял голову и постарался рассмотреть пещеру подробнее.

Вокруг было темновато, но ему удалось увидеть, что в метрах пяти от него валялся его рюкзак и рация. За его спиной же была стена пещеры.

Стайлз опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Дерек все также в фоне продолжал что-то говорить, но разобрать его слова было нельзя.

«Пиздец, пиздец, пиздец! Нужно как-то отсюда выбираться, » — в панике обдумывал свое положение Стайлз.

Руки, которые были заведены назад, по ощущению были скованы наручниками. Ногами двигать он тоже толком не мог и скорее всего, они были плотно обмотаны скотчем.

«Сначала руки, » — подумал парень. — «Это не сложно… Тем более, что у меня есть чем их вскрыть.»

Стайлз залез в свой левый карман где лежат его ключи. Кольцо, сделанное из не такой уж и толстой проволоки, можно было разогнуть и вскрыть наручники. Конечно, это будет сделать непросто в темноте, но попытаться стоит.

Запустив руку поглубже в карман Стайлз понял, что он пустой. Ни ключей, ни другого мусора там не было. Стараясь не поддаваться отчаянию, он вытянул руку и приподнял бедра.

Быстро затолкав руку в правый карман Стайлз с ужасом понял, что он тоже пустой. Похоже, женщина выгребла оттуда все содержимое.

«Вскрывать нечем…» — Стайлз снова приподнял голову и попытался осмотреть пространство рядом.

Скорее всего, его ключи валялись возле рюкзака. Но туда следовало сначала добраться. Его положение из ужасно-паршивого быстро становилось пиздецки-тяжелым.

Вскоре вдалеке послышались шаги.

Стайлз опустил голову и постарался расслабиться. Нельзя было допустить, чтоб женщина поняла, что он в сознании. Пока что это единственное его преимущество.

Пока женщина ходила где-то в левой стороне от Стайлза, шуршала, а потом снова уходила, парень обдумывал свое положение.

«Если я доползу до кучи со своими вещами, то не факт, что я успею и вскрыть наручники и освободить ноги и сбежать отсюда до того, как она сюда вернется. Если же я просто возьму кольцо с ключами и вернусь туда, где и лежал, то вряд ли смогу лечь на то же место, что и до этого. Она точно сразу все поймет и тогда мне пизда…» — прислушивался к окружающим звукам Стайлз. — «Что же делать?..»

В отдалении снова раздался тихий голос Дерека, который звал парня.

«Какой же я идиот! Все это моё недоверие и подозрительность! Если бы я только сказал Дереку, куда иду, то все было бы по другому, » — сокрушался Стайлз. — «Никто даже не знает, что я тут…»

Женщина потопала прочь из пещеры.

Стайлз открыл глаза и постарался приподнять тело. Опираясь на правое плечо и свою голову, он попытался как гусеница продвинуться по направлению к куче со своими вещами.

Ребра отдались сильной болью, и с глухим стоном Стайлз снова упал на бок.

«Блять…» — сдерживая собственные стенания, парень проклинал свое решение прийти сюда. — «Я туда не доползу… Мой бог, ну почему я принимаю такие паршивые жизненные решения?! Мне следовало послушаться Лидию и не ехать сюда вообще!»

Сглотнув тяжелый ком в горле, Стайлз начал систематизировать всю известную ему информацию в надежде, что получится придумать какое-то решение.

«Если раньше моя «Слушательница» не собиралась меня убивать, то теперь её ничего в этом не остановит. Я знаю кто она, и так просто меня не отпустят. Ни Дерек ни кто-либо еще не знает где я. Надежды на то, что копы-тугодумы додумаются, как правильно истолковать запись на карте мертвеца совсем нет. Сбежать я не смогу и вскрыть наручники мне нечем, » — картина перед Стайлзом вырисовывалась откровенно тупиковая.

Еще пару лет тому назад отец рассказывал ему истории, как подозреваемые избавлялись от наручников ломая себе большой палец на руке. Папа тогда ему говорил, что не обязательно ломать, достаточно лишь вывихнуть.

«Фак. Если бы я еще знал, как можно вывихнуть большой палец…» — Стайлз жалел, что у него при себе сейчас нет мобильника. Иначе он мог бы включить телефон и погуглить, как правильно это делается. А еще лучше, позвонить в службу спасения.

Лежа на полу пещеры, парень пытался найти хоть какое-то решение, которое не включало бы ломание собственного пальца.

Никаких других идей в голову не приходило.

«Палец или жизнь? Жизнь или палец? Мне кажется, тут даже вопрос такой стоять не должен, » — вздохнув, Стайлз отставил большой палец на левой руке.

«Ну? Палец или жизнь?» — спрашивал себя парень, просовывая палец под бедро.

«Решайся давай! Кто знает, сколько еще времени она будет ходить туда-обратно, » — Стайлз нехотя отвел левую руку чуть назад.

«И-и-и-и… Вдох!» — задержав дыхание, Стайлз резко дернул левую руку. Раздавшийся легкий хруст и адская боль возвестили его, что манипуляции завершились успехом.

Сдерживая слезы, парень вытащил палец из-под бедра. Тяжело дыша, он прислушался к окружающим звукам. Похоже «Слушательница» еще была далеко.

Правой рукой парень оттянул болтающийся и безжизненный большой палец на левой руке. Аккуратно Стайлз начал тянуть левую руку из наручников.

Неохотно металлическая ловушка начала проскальзывать ниже по кисти, пока его рука полностью не освободилась.

«Получилось…» — с радостным облегчением подумал Стайлз. — «Теперь ноги»

Упираясь правой рукой, Стайлз приподнял свое туловище. На ногах действительно был намотан скотч в несколько слоев.

Поднянув ноги поближе, парень максимально наклонился головой к щиколоткам.

«Гений, ты не перегрызешь скотч! Тупо не достанешь зубами, » — природной гибкостью Стайлз точно не обладал.

В отсутствии света парень попытался ногтями нащупать конец ленты. Через какое-то время это ему удалось.

У входа в пещеру снова послышались шаги.

Стайлз быстро вернулся в предыдущую позу. Лежа на правом боку, он как можно сильнее завел обратно левую руку.

Шаги затихли в некотором отдалении от него.

Стайлз задержал дыхание.

Женщина, немного постояв на одном месте, пошла дальше куда-то влево, после чего снова раздалось шуршание. Спустя пару секунд она направилась к выходу из пещеры.

Стайлз подождал пока шаги затихнут, после чего быстро принялся разматывать скотч. Теперь нельзя терять ни секунды. По его прикидкам у него есть где-то примерно минута-другая, пока она не вернется обратно.

Вопрос о том, стоит ли бежать или дать бой даже не стоял для Стайлза. Сейчас это было дело принципа.

Стайлз подошел к своему рюкзаку. Рядом действительно валялась его рация, ключи и остальной хлам. Взяв из кучи шокер, он примерно прикинул как лучше спрятаться так, чтоб можно было на нее напасть и остаться незамеченным.

Покрутив головой, Стайлз понял, что она все равно увидит, что пленник пропал. Но это случится только после того, как она пройдет в пещеру и зайдет за небольшой поворот. А значит, именно за ним и можно спрятаться.

Стайлз нажал на кнопку шокера.

«Отлично, все работает, » — рассматривал разряд тока парень. Спрятавшись за поворотом Стайлз стал ждать свою «Слушательницу». О том, что это именно она у него не оставалось никаких сомнений.

Секунд через двадцать раздались шаги. Женщина неторопливо зашла за поворот.

Стайлз увидел, как она мгновенно остановилась, увидев, что ее жертва больше не лежит на своем месте.

Сделав резкий выпад и прижав вплотную шокер к женщине, Стайлз нажал на кнопку. Сильный разряд прошил ее тело и «Слушательница» начала опадать на колени.

Не отрывая шокер от тела Стайлз, повел руку за оседающей на землю женщиной.

Отпустив кнопку, парень разогнулся, рассматривая лежащую перед ним Линн.

****

Стайлз отошел от тела к своим вещам. Подняв рацию он выкрутил звук на максимум.

 — Дерек! — зажал кнопку на рации парень.  
 — Стайлз? Что случилось?! Ты где? — мгновенно отозвался Дерек.  
 — У меня тут о-о-очень веселая ситуация и нужно чтоб сюда прибыли рейнджеры и копы. Это все срочно и очень серьезно.  
 — Окей. Сейчас я им скажу и они прилетят к тебе на вышку.  
 — Нет, я не на вышке, — Стайлз продиктовал координаты входа в пещеру. — Вход сложно заметить из-за кустов и деревьев, но я проведу.  
 — Хорошо, не пропадай. Я пока свяжусь с рейнджерами.

Стайлз направился к Линн. Наклонившись он стал обшаривать ее карманы. Вытянув все что можно он кинул ее вещи в кучу. В одном из карманов был мобильник и связь действительно тут ловила, но очень слабая. Найдя наконец ключи от наручников, он освободил свою правую руку.

За ее пояс был воткнут пистолет. Стараясь не замацать его своими руками Стайлз вытянул его и вкинул во все ту же кучу вещей.

Заведя ее руки за спину он защелкнул наручники. Проверив чтоб они плотно сидели, он отволок ее чуть дальше в пещеру.

 — Стайлз? — отозвался Дерек.  
 — Да, я тут.  
 — Они направляются к тебе. Так что там случилось? Я уже минут двадцать как пытаюсь с тобой связаться.  
 — На меня напала Линн. Заковала в наручники и держала в пещере. Но мне повезло, и я смог выбраться, — Стайлз рассматривал свой, болтающийся как тряпка, большой палец.  
 — Линн? А это кто? — удивленно спросил Дерек.  
 — Не знаю… Скорее всего это даже не ее настоящее имя, — Стайлз вытянул фонарик из своего рюкзака.

Водя лучом света по стенам и полу Стайлзу теперь удалось более подробно рассмотреть пещеру.

Вход был перекрыт знакомой ему оградой и открытыми воротами.

 — А-а-а. Вот и ворота. Наверняка 4010 это код от них, — констатировал Стайлз.

В отдалении было небольшое нагромождение свертков-кирпичиков, которые были запакованы в непрозрачные пакеты и перемотаны скотчем. Рядом был сверток побольше, обернутый в темный пакет. Возле него валялся моток скотча.

Именно туда, судя по шагам ходила Линн, когда Стайлз лежал на земле.

«Перестрахуемся,» — взяв моток скотча, Стайлз обмотал ноги Линн точно также, как это сделала она.

 — Я ничего не понимаю. Как ты вообще там оказался? — недоуменно поинтересовался Дерек.  
 — На карте, которая была в кармане мертвеца, были координаты этой пещеры, — Стайлз отойдя от Линн продолжил осматривать пещеру. — Я решил проверить.

На большом свертке также лежало знакомое парню устройство. Нагнувшись, Стайлз присмотрелся. Положив фонарик и рацию на землю, он взял в правую руку прибор ночного видения. Покрутив устройство Стайлз увидел на боковой стороне небольшой переключатель. Щелкнув его левой рукой, парень повернул прибор к себе лицом.

На короткое мгновение он увидел бледное красноватое свечение.

 — И еще одна тайна раскрыта…  
 — Стайлз?

Стайлз повертел в руке прибор. Свечение появлялось на краткое мгновение и не всегда. Видно очки были очень старыми, и диоды в нем были паршивыми.

 — Я тут, — Стайлз положил прибор обратно на сверток и поднял рацию. — Осматриваюсь вокруг.  
 — Тут?! Черт возьми, Стайлз, почему ты не оставил это все копам? — с некоторой злостью спросил Дерек.

Стайлз поднялся и продолжил светить фонариком по сторонам. У дальней стены пещеры луч выхватил несколько силуэтов лежащих людей. Игнорируя хрип Дерека в рации Стайлз подошел поближе.

«Мертвы, » — Стайлз направил луч фонарика на двух лежащих там мужчин.

У одного из них на щеке от небольшого отверстия шла засохшая дорожка крови. У второго, который стеклянными глазами смотрел прямо на Стайлза, все туловище выглядело как решето от пуль.

 — Пиздец… Я уже ничему тут скоро удивляться не буду. Дерек, я нашел тут парочку трупов.  
 — Чт…? — прохрипел Дерек. Похоже, чем глубже он заходил в пещеру, тем хуже ловила рация.

Вернувшись к выходу и пройдя мимо лежащей Линн, Стайлз повторил:

 — Говорю, что в пещере тут еще парочка трупов есть. Но этих мужчин я не знаю и никогда не видел.  
 — Черт…  
 — Ага. Скоро копы и рейнджеры до меня доберутся?  
 — Думаю да. Я всех рейнджеров поднял на ноги через некоторое время, как ты перестал выходить на связь.  
 — Отлично.

В отдалении послышался рёв. Стайлз выйдя из пещеры, продирался из кустов вперед.

С каждой секундой шум все нарастал. И это был не звук вертолета. Выглядывая из-за кустов парень постарался обнаружить источник рёва.

По речушке быстро плыла черная надувная лодка. Остановившись метрах в ста от Стайлза из нее вышел мужчина в годах.

Покрутив головой, он направился в сторону Стайлза.

«А это еще кто?» — рассматривал мужчину Стайлз. Он был одет в зеленую футболку с логотипом, так что возможно был рейнджером.

Мужчина очень быстро приближался не давая времени на размышления Стайлзу. Рванув назад в пещеру, парень подобрал шокер с земли, который по глупости оставил там.

Поскольку рабочей у него была только правая рука, то рацию пришлось повесить на пояс.

Сзади послышались шаги. Стайлз нервно обернулся на звук.

Перед ним стоял седой и лысеющий мужчина.

 — Стой где стоишь! — выкрикнул Стайлз.  
 — Эй, спокойней, парень, — мужчина приподнял руки. — Я пришел тебе помочь.  
 — Правда? — напрягся Стайлз. — И кто же тебя послал мне помогать?  
 — Дерек, — мужчина медленно придвигался ближе к парню.

Стайлз бы и рад был этому поверить, но то, что мужчина добрался сюда на лодке, его настораживало.

«На точно такой же лодке, которая уже стоит тут, » — обдумывал Стайлз.

 — Дерек тут всех рейнджеров на уши поставил, — мужчина оглядывал пространство за Стайлзом.

«Это похоже на правду. Дерек действительно сказал, что поднял тревогу, » — парень пристально посмотрел на мужчину. — «Но это еще не повод верить этому мужику»

 — Да? — спросил Стайлз, обдумывая, как можно проверить что мужчина говорит правду. — Тогда скажите, а в каком квадрате мы находимся?  
 — Что? — мужчина резко перевел свой взгляд на парня.  
 — Я говорю: в каком мы квадрате? — Стайлз посильнее сжал шокер. — Если, конечно, Дерек сказал где меня искать…

Мужчина тяжелым взглядом посмотрел на Стайлза.

 — Ах ты сука! — с невероятной прытью для мужчины в возрасте, тот кинулся на Стайлза.

Обоими руками мужчина обхватил правую руку парня и потянул ее в верх.

 — Кэйт! — крикнул мужчина в глубину пещеры, заваливая Стайлза на спину. Оба упали на землю.  
 — Она тебя не услышит, — не сдержав злорадства прокряхтел парень. Мужчина навалившись всем телом на Стайлза больно давил на поврежденные ребра.  
 — С-с-сука. Кэйт! — мужчина яростно старался выбить из руки Стайлза шокер.

Изворачиваясь, парень пытался скинуть с себя мужчину. К сожалению, «рейнджер» весил больше чем Стайлз. Мужчина держа руку своего противника с силой начал бить её об землю в попытках выбить шокер.

Стайлз уперся левой поврежденной рукой в плечо мужчины. Стараясь толкнуть его посильнее, парень неудачно задел поврежденный большой палец.

«Бля…» — отдернул левую руку Стайлз. — «Ёбанный в рот…»

Похоже, мужчину начала раздражать эта схатка. Размахнувшись головой он со всего размаха ударил Стайлза в челюсть.

В глазах парня заплясали звездочки. Стайлз физически ощущал, что он выбивается из сил и ему не избавиться от веса мужчины.

Мужчина снова размахнулся головой для следующего удара.

«Хрен я так просто сдамся, » — в памяти парня всплыл утренний кошмар, из-за которого он проснулся.

Повернув голову, Стайлз нацелился на шею мужчины. Приподнявшись, он изо всех сил вцепился в ближайший открытый участок тела.

Сомкнув свои челюсти, Стайлз почувствовал металлический привкус крови противника на языке.

 — Ар-р-р! Сученыш! — мужчина кричал как раненый зверь.

До ушей Стайлза докатился шум от пролетающего вертолета. Похоже, помощь уже близко. Нужно продержаться совсем немного.

Мужчина, не отпуская правую руку Стайлза, попытался оторвать парня от своей шеи.

 — Да отцепись же ты, бляденыш!

Левой рукой мужчина ударил кулаком в голову Стайлза. Потеряв концентрацию, парень на секунду немного разжал свои челюсти.

Шум вертолета становился все сильнее.

Освободившись из захвата, мужчина поднялся и рванул прочь из пещеры, прикрывая рукой рану на шее.

Немного отдышавшись, Стайлз медленно поднялся на ноги. Твердо решив догнать мужчину, он вышел из пещеры и продираясь через кусты и деревья вышел к реке. Сломанные ребра не были рады быстрому передвижению парня.

В этот момент вертолет как раз садился на небольшую поляну, а мужчина, успевший добежать до берега, забирался в надувную лодку.

 — Задержите его! — пытался перекричать вертолет Стайлз.

Рейнджеры, конечно его не услышали.

 — Блять, он же свалит… — Стайлз наблюдал, как мужчина завел мотор и лодка неспешно развернувшись, поплыла по реке.

Вертолет в это время полностью сел и остановил свои лопасти. В сторону Стайлза вышли несколько рейнджеров, которых сопровождали три копа.

****

Растерянные рейнджеры, которыми были Кэйтлин и Дэйв, наперебой пытались узнать у Стайлза что произошло.

Все происходившее дальше для Стайлза было как в тумане.

Он старался донести до копов, что стоит погнаться за мужчиной, который только что уплыл на лодке отсюда. Переглянувшись, копы о чем-то быстро переговорили, после чего один из них побежал обратно к вертолету.

Кэйтлин в это время обеспокоенно осматривала Стайлза. Парень выглядел откровенно паршиво. На губах и подбородке кровь, сам он был довольно-таки потрепанным и побитым.

Стайлз поднял левую руку и махая ею попытался без слов показать, в чем в первую очередь ему нужна помощь.

Громко выругавшись, Кэйтлин сняла с себя рюкзак и начала копаться в поисках аптечки.

Стайлз почувствовал, что он наконец в безопасности.

****

Рейнджеры пытались привести в сознание «Линн»-Кэйт, которую копы вытащили из пещеры. Видно, Стайлз дал слишком продолжительный разряд шокером.

 — Ну что, начинаем подробно осматривать пещеру? — спросил один из копов.

Дэйв и Кэйтлин переглянувшись, посмотрели на Стайлза.

 — Да, давайте, — отозвался Стайлз.

Коп махнул рукой в белой перчатке, одному из своих коллег, и все они пошли внутрь пещеры.

 — Там дальше есть два трупа, — прохрипел Стайлз.  
 — Показывай, — потребовал коп.

Стайлз указал направление. Вся компания подошла к мертвым мужчинам.

 — Знаете их? — спросил другой коп, светя фонарем на трупы.  
 — Впервые вижу, — отозвалась Кэйтлин.  
 — Нет, — покачал головой Дэйв.

Копы направились к сверткам, которые лежали не так далеко от мертвецов.

 — А тут у нас что? — вздохнул первый коп. Опустившись на колено, он взял один из мелких свертков в руки.

Достав из кармана нож, он аккуратно вскрыл упаковку.

 — Что там? — не выдержала Кэйтлин.

Коп придвинул сверток вплотную к своему лицу. Внутри был белый порошок.

 — Мука для выпечки панкейков, — съязвил коп.  
 — Правда? — не поверил Дэйв.  
 — Конечно нет, — подал свой голос второй коп, который в это время светил фонарем. — Я готов поставить всю свою месячную зарплату на то, что вот в том большом свертке будет кое-что еще интереснее. Например, деньги.

Первый коп положил мелкий сверток обратно и взял в руки крупный. Ловко управляясь с ножом, он вскрыл упаковку.

Внутри оказались аккуратно уложенные пачки долларов.

**Неделю спустя**

 — …Джерард Арджент. Если вам что-то известно о местоположении этого мужчины, то мы просим немедленно связаться с полицией, — голос диктора новостей оторвал Стайлза от перелистывания своего бумажного альбома для рисования.

Подняв голову он уставился на телевизор. В вечернем блоке новостей показывали фото мужчины, которому неделю тому назад он прокусил шею.

Стайлз неуютно заерзал на диване. Скотт, который сидел рядом, подавился пиццей.

— Кэйт и Джерард Арджент подозреваются в нескольких убийствах, среди которых убийство Криса Арджента…

Борясь с кашлем, Скотт отложил недоеденный кусок пиццы обратно в коробку.

«Вот так. Он случайно узнал про делишки его сестры и отца. Именно за это они и закрыли его умирать в той пещере, » — отстранено подумал Стайлз. — «Без еды, без воды, только со сломанной рацией и кучей мусора в кармане, среди которого была карта»

Кто именно замкнул Криса в той пещере еще стоило выяснить следствию. Но общие черты были уже ясны.

Пару лет тому назад Кэйт скормила своему брату, который часто работал смотрителем в парке Шошони, историю, что очень хочет побывать внутри пещер. Да вот незадача, все они перекрыты рейнджерами.

Никаких подозрений у Криса не возникло, ведь Кэйт, которая любит активный отдых, довольно часто была в национальном парке.

Конечно, ей нужен был доступ в одну из пещер не для того, чтоб там просто побывать, а для использования как хранилища, скрытого от любопытных глаз.

Но ей не подошла бы любая пещера. К одной из них она уже имела доступ, но она Кэйт не подходила по многим параметрам. Туда было тяжело добраться и рядом не было реки.

 — А также, организации транспортировки и сбыте наркотиков, — продолжал диктор из телевизора. — Необычная схема транзита кокаина была случайно вскрыта одним из смотрителей за пожарами в национальном парке Шошони.

Когда Стайлз понял, что находилось внутри мелких свертков внутри пещеры, ему все сразу стало на свои места.

Вся история была проста как пять копеек и если бы не паранойя, которая только обострилась из-за отходняков от наркоты, он бы многие вещи понял бы давно.

Именно Кэйт пробралась к нему в первую его неделю работы. Ей не было смысла как-то вскрывать замок, ведь у нее был ключ, оставшийся от брата, который жил на той же вышке. Но что ей было нужно, так это частота рации на которой переговаривался Стайлз со своим куратором.

Попутно, она подсыпала в банку с сахаром небольшое количество кокаина. Она рассчитывала на то, что смотритель, который будет ловить слабые приходы и отходняки не будет для нее проблемой.

Она была уверена, что Стайлз будет обеспокоен странностями в своем поведении и перепадами настроения, и что он наверняка у своих коллег создаст впечатление «странного» человека.

Побочка от действия кокаина не заставила себя ждать. Мелкие провалы в памяти после принятия, паранойя, странные действия во время прихода.

«И глаза…» — вспомнил Стайлз.

Главная загадка которая ему не давала покоя, решилась бы гораздо быстрее, если бы Стайлз хоть немного напряг мозги. Уж где-где, а в гей-клубах Нью-Йорка хватало парней, которые баловались кокосом. И отличить их от остальных было проще простого — просто посмотри им в глаза.

Перед Стайлзом всплыло воспоминание о том, как он подтягивает Дерека к зеркалу.

Вот он притянул его лицо почти вплотную. Яркий свет от светильника на столе направлен Дереку в глаза из-за чего радужки сжимаются и почти приходят в норму.

«Почти…»

 — Сменим канал? — подал голос Скотт.  
 — Как хочешь, бро. Все равно не смотрю, — Стайлз переключил внимание на альбом на своих коленях.

«Крис узнает о делишках сестры и отца. Кэйт избавляется от брата и врет рейнджерам, что у него возникли «семейные обстоятельства». Ей конечно верят, ведь её знают по рассказам Криса, » — перелистывал страницы Стайлз.

Кэйт и Джерард Арджент придумали удобную схему по хранению и передаче партий наркотиков.

В пещере у реки они встречаются со своими подельниками по ночам раз в месяц. Там они обмениваются товаром и деньгами, после чего все разъезжаются по своим местам.

«Тихо и удобно…» — подумал Стайлз. — «Если бы однажды ночью, они не врезались в меня на своей ебучей лодке»

Кэйт или Джерард не часто находились на территории парка, но когда они там были, они всегда прослушивали переговоры Стайлза по рации.

Именно таким образом они и узнали, что смотритель нашел труп Криса в пещере. Сначала Кэйт не сильно и испугалась. Рейнджеры с ней не связывались по поводу брата, а значит можно продолжать обтяпывать дела по-старому.

«Но все изменилось, когда она поняла, что я уверен в том, что смерть Криса не была случайной, » — Стайлз отложил в сторону закончившийся альбом и взял в руки другой.

Именно тогда она решила запугать Стайлза таким необычным способом — радио-сообщением. Доказать, что ему угрожали он бы не смог, поэтому записав разговоры парней, Кэйт нарезала их фразы для нужного ей сообщения.

«Хвала современным технологиям и смартфонам. Даже в дебрях Вайоминга можно записать разговоры, а потом в аудиоредакторе быстро нарезать что угодно, » — Стайлз упорно искал среди карандашных набросков нужный рисунок. Он был уверен, что он где-то тут был.

Если бы Стайлз не решил пойти в пещеру из карты мертвеца, то Кэйт бы никогда не поймали.

После того, как она наведалась днем к нему в гости, разыграв целое представление и представившись именем «Линн», она поняла, что рисковать нельзя и пора прикрывать лавочку. Именно поэтому она и замочила мужчин, которые пришли к ней ночью с деньгами.

«Таким образом, она бы осталась и с товаром и с деньгами, » — перелистывал страницы парень. — «Нельзя не отметить, что это было очень умно с её стороны припереться ко мне в гости и поговорить лицом к лицу…»

Кэйт, придя к Стайлзу на вышку днем преследовала несколько целей. Она хотела узнать, не собирается ли парень покинуть свою работу и при возможности, посеять сомнения на счет Дерека. Кэйт точно знала, что прослушивать разговоры больше не получится и проникнуть ночью на вышку ей никто не даст. Поэтому навестив Стайлза она не только взбаламутила воду, но еще и узнала на какую частоту была перенастроена его рация.

«Конечно, Дерек не работал в Шошони в прошлом году. Но моя паранойя, которая только усилилась из-за отходняков, была готова поверить чему и кому угодно»

Таким образом Кэйт подвела Стайлза к мысли, что лучше будет таки покинуть национальный парк.

«Нашел…» — Стайлз уставился на рисунок.

На бумаге был изображен труп Криса Арджента в пещере. В зеленой футболке, освещенный лучом света откуда-то сверху, мужчина лежал безмятежно, будто прилег отдохнуть.

Все было как он помнил. Та же сероватого цвета кожа, открытый рот, отсутствующие глаза в глазницах. Из кармана шорт выглядывал зеленоватый клочок бумаги.

«И все бы ничего… Если бы я не нарисовал этот рисунок еще в прошлом году, » — подумал Стайлз. — «Наверно поэтому я и сомневался, что его смерть случайна. Я ведь помнил, что где-то подобное уже видел. Как оказалось, его смерть не случайна. Его оставили в пещере умирать, а он пытался выбраться оттуда. Но не смог…»

 — Кхм… Так Дерек сегодня придет? — спросил Скотт. С почти световой скоростью он переключал каналы телевизора на пульте.  
 — Да. Он обещал, — с сомнением отозвался Стайлз, почесывая кожу возле гипса на левой руке. — Но я не уверен, что он придет.

Эта неделя прошла для Дерека и Стайлза в допросах полицией и переездах. Оба не захотели оставаться в Вайоминге и решили вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

Стайлз чувствовал какую-то неловкость между ними. Секс под кайфом, трупы и обоюдное недоверие это не то, что может способствовать развитию здоровых и взрослых отношений.

 — Почему? — поинтересовался Скотт.  
 — Не знаю, — оторвался от рисунка Стайлз. — Не знаю как объяснить. Я… Кх…

Звонок в дверь прервал Стайлза.

 — Это наверное он, — Скотт повернул голову в сторону входных дверей. — Откроешь?  
 — Да, — отложив в сторону альбом, Стайлз встал с дивана.

Не спеша он подошел к двери.

«Нет. Все что случилось там — осталось уже там. Сейчас же можно начать с чистого листа, » — набравшись духа, Стайлз открыл дверь.

В проеме стоял Дерек. Он был чисто выбрит и одет в белую футболку и джинсы. Перед собой в руках он держал букет желтых лилий.

 — Привет, — неловко начал Дерек. — Я… Вот, это тебе. Подумал…  
 — Да, спасибо, — перебил его Стайлз не сдержав улыбку на своем лице.

Дерек с облегчением тоже улыбнулся, протягивая вперед цветы.

«Можно попробовать…» — прижал к себе букет Стайлз.

Мысль о том, что на диване лежит рисунок мертвого Криса, который Стайлз сделал еще год тому назад, парень постарался проигнорировать.

КОНЕЦ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Понравился рассказ? Жмите "Kudos"!  
> В следующей главе продолжения сюжета нет. Там только послесловие и немного моих мыслей.


	11. Послесловие

В этой главе вы не найдете ничего кроме авторского послесловия. Вообще-то, вроде бы как не принято писать послесловия в фанфиках. Моветон, я бы сказал.

Но знаете что?

Я написал этот чертов фанфик и я хочу написать послесловие!

У меня давно появилась мысль написать рассказ. Но сюжет, который есть у меня в голове — слишком большой и сложный. А, т. к. я определенно не писатель, то я боюсь его реализовать на бумаге.

Поэтому идея написать тренировочный (маленький) рассказ ко мне пришла как-то после очередного прохождения игры Firewatch. Мне очень понравился подход с «Ненадежным рассказчиком» (Unreliable Narrator). Если вы не играли в эту классную игру, то еще одним представителем этого художественного приема является фильм «Остров проклятых».

В чем смысл такого подхода (кто не знает): автор умышленно нарушает «нерушимый» договор меж читателем и самим автором, по которому рассказчик говорит только правду. Это позволяет сообщать неполную информацию или недостоверно излагать события.

То, что я никогда не писал рассказы меня не испугало, и я решил взять персонажей из Волчонка и затолкать их в антураж игры Firewatch. Я планировал этот фф как полное AU. Т.е. от обоих вселенных должны были быть отсылки/локации и характеры персонажей.

Но, AU получилось еще больше, чем я планировал изначально. Персонажи развивались сами по себе, и если Стайлза я еще смог выдержать в оригинальном духе, то Дерек стал более реалистичным (оффтоп: сериальный характер Hot&Cold убог. таких людей в жизни вы не встретите). От Firewatch остались только отсылки и сюжетно фф никак не связан с игрой.

Перед написанием я сразу для себя решил несколько вещей: 1. все, что происходит в фф не имеет ничего сверхъестественного в своей природе; 2. главный (и скрытый) антагонист — Кэйт Арджент; 3. я буду подкидывать намеки на сверхъестественные штуки, но упор будет делаться только на реалистичное объяснение происходящего; 4. я буду пользоваться советами Юдковского и попытаюсь реализовать умных персонажей хотя бы первого уровня; 5. недостоверность меня, как рассказчика будет ооочень малой (по факту, она проявилась только в тегах работы и обтекаемом описании звуков, издаваемых лодкой).

Я специально не указывал в тегах, что это фанфик «AU — Human» и специально указал тег «Мистика». Так я получил возможность писать один сюжет, который мог бы объясняться 2 способами: реальным и сверхъестественным. Мистический же оригинал Волчонка давал возможность сколько угодно вешать читателю лапшу на уши про оборотней до тех пор, пока я не указывал в тегах или не сообщал в тексте прямо: «Тут одни только люди!»

То, что я воспользовался руководством Юдковского «По умным персонажам» сыграло в развитии характеров и сюжета решающую роль. Так, мои персонажи начали делать те вещи, которые я их не просил и рассказывать истории, которые я слушать не особо и хотел (рассказ Дерека про флаер был из этой оперы. чистая импровизация, которой не было в изначальном плане, но которая доставила удовольствие при написании). Но главная метаморфоза произошла с антагонистом.

В изначальной моей задумке Кэйт была ну слишком уж картонной. Но когда я наделил ее своим автономным разумом, стали происходить странные вещи. Например, она должна была запугать Стайлза тем, что со всей силы врежет топором по раме двери и оставит топор там, на вышке (пока Стайлза там не было). На что Кэйт удивленно уставилась на меня и спросила:

 — Я что, полная дура оставлять такое оружие тому, кто может использовать его против меня? К тому же это может привести к ненужной панике смотрителя. Еще и копов могут подключить… Неа. Делать не буду.

«Сучка, » — подумал я.

В одном из эпизодов, Стайлз должен был бы «случайно» узнать что его подслушивают. Кэйт снова это не понравилось:

 — Ты считаешь меня идиоткой? Не будет в радио-эфире Дерека/Стайлза от меня случайных «шорохов», «покашливаний» или чего ты там еще удумал! То что его слушают он так просто не узнает. Только если мне потребуется его запугать.

«Несговорчивая дрянь, » — возмутился я.

Финальную сцену я задумал еще в 1 главе. При этом она должна была быть простой как две копейки: Кэйт против Стайлза.

Но чем более автономной и реалистичной становилась Кэйт, тем сложнее было выиграть Стайлзу. На подмогу антагонисту бежал подельник, который с радостью бы замочил моего героя. Кэйт отказывалась надевать наручники на руки и на ноги Стайлза, аргументируя это тем, что второй пары у нее нет. Она также не хотела покидать пещеру когда знала, что Стайлз в сознании. Кэйт не собиралась часами трепаться о своих планах, давая возможность моему герою что-то придумать или заговорить зубы. И Дерек на помощь прийти также не мог. Ну, а сам Стайлз, будем откровенны, не супермен и особыми боевыми приемами не владеет.

Все это вылилось в то, что при написании 2 главы я полностью осознал: Стайлз умрет. Его убьют. Game over! Кэйт хитрее, опаснее, но главное — она знает что происходит, а вот Стайлз нет.

И я начал раскидывать (по советам Юдковского) рояли по кустам, которые могли бы в конце помочь моему герою (а мне дать время придумать как спасти ГГ). Так Стайлз получил шокер и свои «тренировки» по освобождению из наручников (и в тексте не указывалось, насколько они были успешны). И уже во время написания 5-6 главы я полностью продумал, как Стайлз выпутается из «финальной битвы».

Также многие другие события стали гораздо более реалистичными. Например, пещера с трупом. У меня эта локация стала настоящим капканом. Стайлзу просто повезло, что я сжалился и не разбил в хлам его рацию при падении.

Конечно, некоторые вещи пошли не так как я планировал.

Например, финал фф должен был быть более простым и однозначно хеппи-эндовским. В итоге, более реалистичный характер Дерека и кровожадность Кэйт привели к тому, к чему привели=) А то, что Дерек и Стайлз останутся парой после летних событий — ну эт бабка надвое сказала.

Также садясь за фф я был уверен, что я, как «практикующий» гей, уж точно выпишу сцены потрахушек лучше, чем всякие фф-писательницы.

Реальность оказалась беспощадной. Выписывая каждую сцену с клубничкой я себя ненавидел, чувствовал себя каким-то «грязным» и мне тяжело шло использование всех этих «хрен, хуй, член, жопа, дырка» и т. п. в тексте. Все получалось деревянным и картонным. Просто таки секс палки и богомола.

Тогда я чуть сменил подход и попытался выписать то, что происходило со мной и то в чем я точно знаю толк и могу описать. Сцены все равно получались тяжело и были короткими и тезисно описанными, но я их выписал. Спойлер: сцена в воде, когда Дерек кружил вокруг Стайлза и «случайно» проезжал по нему причиндалами была в реальности.

Это было пару лет тому назад тут, на море в Украине, на нудике. Я тогда этого парня не знал (фактически мы именно так и познакомились). Также прямо в воде происходили у нас еще кое-какие сцены 18+, которые нельзя было выписать в фф. И, как я потом понял, половина пляжа видела, чем мы там занимались в воде. Правда, когда я это понял, я не сильно расстроился=) Что случилось, то случилось.

Описывать состояние Стайлза и Дерека под веществами оказалось также сложно. Я никогда не употреблял ничего тяжелого, а из легкого я только раскурил косяк марь-иванны в Копенгагене, недалеко от памятника маленькой русалочке. Еще один спойлер: мне не понравилось.

Но, я занимался сексом с двумя парнями которые были под кокосом. Что есть, то есть. Что меня поразило, так это то, что даже при дневном свете зрачки были так расширены, что радужка в их глазах становилась очень узкой. А, еще похоть.

Но насколько бы они не были похотливыми я свалил от одного, а с другим я вообще не пожелал начинать. Все-таки секс лучше всего употреблять «без примесей».

Конечно, не обошлось и без «откровений», которых я постиг при написании:

— раффаэлки жутко вкусные, но нельзя их жрать пачками.  
— как бы ты ни планировал сюжет, твои собственные персонажи выебут тебя и многое переиначат.  
— использовать как базу уже готовых персонажей, характеры и окружение удобно, если ты новичок.  
— использовать как базу уже готовых персонажей, характеры и окружение становится неудобно, если ты хочешь их развивать в другую сторону, отличную от канона.

Я не знаю, насколько хороши были мои потуги в графоманстве, но я пытался выкладываться по полной. И как сказала однажды жена проффесора и просто гигант мысли Люся:

«Батя, я стараюсь!»

В общем, спасибо за внимание=)  
П.С.: И да, вы можете добавить себе для чтения мой следующий "маленький" рассказ https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207590

**Author's Note:**

> Понравилось? Жмите "Kudos".


End file.
